Love In An Unexpected Place
by KissofDeath8487
Summary: 16 year old Rosalie breaks up with her boyfriend, Royce King, after finding out that he cheated on her with Jessica Stanley. She later falls in love with Emmett only to find strange things about him. Could he be a vampire living in the real world with no one knowing? Read to find out. Review please
1. Break Up

**Iite so I know that I deleted the other story "Love In An Unexpected Place" Don't be mad at me please. I just thought that I should start it over so I did. If you don't like it…sorry for ya. But here is the new version of it. Enjoy!  
>No copywrite intended<br>KoD  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 - Break Up<strong>

**POV: Rosalie Hale**

**Songs: Outta Here - Esme Denters  
><strong>

* * *

><p>It's so amazing how you have so many faces<br>And you are not that person I thought that  
>I had fell so deep in love with<br>You changed up your makeup your DNA  
>I can't recognize you're a stranger to me<br>I feel so betrayed what a waste of my heart

Get me outta here  
>'Cuz my eyes are burning<br>From these silly tears  
>That you brought when you show me you don't really care<br>And you never loved me, someone get me outta this place

* * *

><p>Have you ever been in love, well loved someone, but it was all a lie? The worst part being that you knew it wouldn't work. But yet you sit and cry about them? Story of my life right now. Even though I'm sitting here, eyes burning from crying so much over a stupid guy, I've learned something. Guys show one side of themselves, but eventually their other sides will come out too. Whether it be for good or bad, it will show.<p>

My ex-boyfriend falls into this category. Royce King is what every girl would want. Wealthy, good looking, popular and has everything going for him. The only difference is he has different faces. I mean around me, by ourselves, he was loving. Most of the time. When he is around his "boys" he is a totally different person. So it was only a matter of time before the other side of him would show itself. Which in time it did.

Apparently for the past year or so that we have been dating, he was also banging someone on the side. Jessica Stanley is known around the school as "the school slut". There wasn't many guys that went to our school that she hadn't slept with. Which Royce had took to his advantage.

So here I am. Pathetic ex-girlfriend sitting at home crying. Well that was until my friend Alice called. Which is who I am on the phone with at this very moment.

"Rosalie I tried to…"

"I know. You tried to warn me about him. I should have listened in the first place." I managed to get out while wiping the tears from my face.

"Well…I hate to say this."

"Say what?"

"I told you so." She said in a sing-song voice.

I sighed knowing she was right. It was silent for a long moment before she said what I've been wanting to hear for the past hour.

"Rose. Get outta there for a while. I mean there's too many memories in that house for you. Come stay with me for a while. I know neither one of our parents are gonna care."

"True in so many ways." My mind was made up in less than thirty seconds. "Give me twenty and I'll be there."

Alice screamed so loudly I had to pull the phone away from my ear. That pixie was so crazy. I could just imagine her at this very moment. Her small form in one of her many dresses jumping up and down on her bed. Her short black hair that was always spiked out in every direction bouncing in rhythm with her movement.

"Okay. So see you in a bit, and don't worry about the stuff in your bathroom."

"Do I ever? Your bathroom is like Bath & Body Works collided with a hair salon. You have everything."

"So very true. You know I LOVE my stuff."

"That I do. I'll be over shortly. Bye Alice."

"Yay! Bye Rose."

After collecting myself and calling my dad, which I didn't get an answer to as usual, I left a message. "Hey dad. Something happened with Royce, and I don't feel like talking about it right now. But I'm gonna stay with Alice for a while. The house will be locked up so don't worry. Call me when you get this. Love you. Bye."

My dad was all that I had left to my family. When I was ten my mom took my four year old sister to the store with her to grocery shop. When they were on their way back, a drunk guy hit them head on at like fifty miles an hour. I don't remember that much about it. But I do remember that my dad took it really hard. Even though he didn't show it and kept it bottled up inside of him, I knew it got to him. He started to spend more time at work, which lead to him hiring a nanny for me. All of his time at the office had paid off when he got a promotion. But, with the promotion lead to more out of town or out of country meetings. Which is why I'm by myself right now. He thought that since I was sixteen and had my drivers licenses that I was old enough to fend for myself. Don't get me wrong I love having the freedom when my dad isn't around. But there are times when I wish that he would be around more. One of those times being now. I just needed him to hold me and tell me that Royce was a stupid teenage guy, and that I would eventually find someone better.

I laid the phone down on my bed and grabbed the black Louis Vuitton luggage set out of my closet. After setting them on the bed and throwing pretty much everything in my closet and drawers into them I closed them up. I didn't know how long I was going to stay with Alice. One thing was for sure though, if the chances were good, I wasn't coming back here for a good long time. I grabbed the Louis Vuitton cosmetics case and with one swipe of my arm had everything in the box. My toothbrush and toothpaste was the only thing that was left, which I grabbed out of my bathroom and threw into the case as well.

When everything was zipped up and sitting by the wall closest to my door I opened it. I was met by my five month old pit bull puppy, Ali. She is the cutest thing I have ever seen, and by far one of the best presents that I have gotten. Her entire body was a silver gray color with only her paws, chest and few spots on her face which were white. My dad had given her to me in July as an early Christmas present. Apparently he was going to be out of the country for Christmas this year, which wasn't much of a surprise to me. With it only being the month of October, I had a while for it to sink in that he wasn't going to be here. It also meant that Alice's house was going to be decked out in Halloween décor.

Once my thoughts were together, I literally threw my bags down the hall and the second floor stairs. Even though they weren't that heavy I drug them thru the kitchen and into the two car garage. I pulled the keys out of my purse and hit the button that would pop the trunk on my red 2011 BMW M3 convertible. After throwing them into the trunk and putting Ali in the car, I locked up the house. Once I was inside the car, I started the engine and just listened to how it purred. I loved that sound. I was out of the driveway in no time and hitting the button that would close the garage door. I was pulling into Alice's mile long driveway in less than fifteen minutes.

The ride wasn't that bad. It was her driveway that put a hurting on my car. Stupid driveway. I pulled up to the five car garage only to find that my original spot was taken up by a huge silver looking Hummer. Even though I was pissed, I didn't really think before pulling up behind it and cutting the engine off.

Ali was very impatient at this point in time. As soon as my driver side door was open she jumped out and was across to the other end scratching at the door. I laughed a little when I saw her running in circles wanting in.

"Are you that excited to be here?" I asked her. Even though I knew she couldn't really answer, she barked. Which meant that she knew what I was saying. Right? I hardly had the door open that lead into the Cullen's kitchen, when Ali pushed her way inside. It was only a matter of minutes before she made herself at home. Which never took long for both of us.

It only took a few minutes to find out where Alice and the others were. There was a door that lead down to the bottom two floors of the house that was underground. From the outside the house looked like it was only a two story. But in reality it was a four. Two above ground and two below. The two above ground were for Esme and Carlisle. Everything was in white, tan and an ocean blue. The kitchen, dining room, living room, and a bathroom was on the "first floor". The "second floor" was where the master bedroom and bath were. Along with three spare bedrooms and an extra bathroom for when family came to stay.

The bottom two floors that were underground were for us kids. There was a "No Parents Allowed!" sign hanging up on the door that led down here. The setup was much the same as the top two floors. With the only exception being that everything was in black, white, and blood red. The bottom floor was where the kitchen, living room, game room and bathroom were. The floor above it and below the "first floor" was where all the bedrooms were. Alice's was the master bedroom and bathroom. Then you had Edward's, mine for when I stayed, and a spare as well as another bathroom.

Carlisle was a doctor at the nearby hospital. Which would explain how they got a house like this. Not to mention that his grandfather left him oodles of money in his will. Esme however is the owner of the land here. Her father left it to her, just like his father left it to him.

I walked down to the very bottom floor to find Alice, Edward, Bella (Edward's girlfriend) and a few other people I didn't know, sitting around the flat screen watching something. The first of everyone to turn their heads and look my way was a very hot, curly black haired guy. He wasn't skinny, and he wasn't fat. He just had a lot of muscles on him. Which made him even hotter. I knew I had seen him somewhere before but I couldn't put my finger on it. When our eyes met and a cute dimpled smile came across his face, something happened in the pit of my stomach. It had never happened before when I was with or around another guy for that matter. I had no idea what it was, but I liked it. It was like butterflies were flying around in my stomach. I had never gotten that feeling when I was with Royce. But, I had just met…scratch that, saw this guy. Why was this happening?

Alice turned around at that point to see what the curly haired guy was looking at. "Rosie! What took you so long?" She asked walking over to me and giving me a hug.

My mind wasn't comprehending what she was saying. It was still looking at this guy for some reason. _Stop staring and answer her! _"Sorry Alice. What did you say?" I finally said taking my eyes off this very sexy guy that was sitting less than ten feet away from where I was standing.

"I said what took you so long?" She said crossing her arms over her chest and tapping her right foot on the floor. Much like a very pissed off mom at her children.

"I don't know. It only took me like fifteen minutes to get here. But did you forget that I had to pack too?"

"True. Sorry. Come sit down." She said pulling on my arm and then pushing me down onto the very comfortable blood red couch. "Oh! Your probably wanting to know who some of these people are."

"Yeah. But…I would really like to know who's Hummer is taking up my parking spot first." I said looking around only to realize Alice had sat me next to the curly haired bomb shell.

"That would be mine. I'm Emmett by the way. We go to school together."

So that's where I have seen him before. "Nice to meet you. And next time, don't park in my spot." I said crossing my arms over my chest and leaning back against the couch.

"It didn't have a name on it from what I saw." he came back.

No he didn't. "Well…Its mine. I'll paint my name on it for next time." Let's see what he has to say about that.

"Feisty! I love it." That cute dimpled smile that I only had a glance at was coming back out.

"Em! Cool it man. She's had a bad day." Edward said from the other couch, while draping his arm around Bella.

"Well, just stating the obvious man." Emmett said while sitting back beside me.

"Well…." My eyes adverted back to Alice. "You already know Emmett." She said while rolling her eyes. Which in return got me to laugh. "That is Jasper." She said pointing to a skinny guy with short dirty blonde hair that fell into soft waves. He gave a small smile and waved, which I returned. "And that is Jacob." She said pointing to a black haired guy that was very tanned sitting back against the couch.

"Sup?" He said with a head nod.

"Sup?" I said in return before he returned to the football game that was playing on the flat screen.

Hey football. My kind of people. "Who we watching?" I said with excitement in my voice to no one in particular.

"Jacksonville and Indianapolis." Emmett said with amusement.

"Nice. The Jags are gonna win though."

"How do you figure?" He exclaimed with an eyebrow raised.

"Because the Colts haven't won a game yet. That's how."

"Well I'm betting on the underdogs on this one."

"Bet all you want. They're gonna lose. By a long shot." I said with a smile as I moved my vision back to the screen.

An hour or so later when the game was over, I was jumping up and down on the couch. "What did I tell you?" I said smiling at Emmett. "17 to 3. What you gonna do now?"

Before I knew what happened, I was in Emmett's lap with his lips on mine. Even though it only lasted for under a minute, it felt longer. But, as soon as it started, it was over.

"I had to shut you up." That smirk with the dimples showing was back. And I was starting to really like it.

"Don't do that again." I tried to sound convincing even though in a way I wanted it to happen again.

"Awe…." He put his sad face on. "Why not?"

"Cause I said so. That's why." I called out while climbing off his lap and back to my original spot.

After looking around to see who had caught us, I didn't see anyone. I guess they had all went to their rooms and went to bed or something. I picked up my phone to check the time. It was only ten o'clock. Emmett must have saw me checking it cause he looked at me a little weird. "What? Waiting on your boyfriend to call?"

"No. I don't have one."

"Awe…better for me then."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Well…you must like this." He said while wiggling his body around. "Cause I saw you staring a lot while the game was on."

"Well…" I said blushing a little bit. "…your girlfriend wouldn't like you talking to another girl like that you know."

"Doesn't matter. Don't have one. So do you?"

"Do I what? Like that?" I motioned a up and down to his body.

"Yeah."

"Well…maybe."

"Maybe? That's the girls answer for yes."

"Look. I just found out my boyfr…ex as of today, has been cheating on me."

"That Royce dude? I'd love to beat him to a pulp."

"Why? And how did you know?"

"Not going there, and hello! We go to school together. It's not that hard to see you walking around with a jerk like him on your arm."

"oooookayyyy…..since when did you start hanging out with Edward and Alice? I've never seen you over here before." I said trying to move the conversation to something besides Royce. I was getting sick just thinking about his name.

"Well we've been friends since school started. Edward and me have a few classes together. So does Alice and me. Last week was the first time I've been over. But you wouldn't know about that. Since you've been up Royce's butt the entire time."

"Yeah. But things have changed. Are going to change from now on."

"Well I hope so. You looked…I don't know. Unhappy? I mean you weren't yourself these past few weeks."

"How would you know about that?"

"Again, same school. Plus if you haven't noticed, we have some classes together." He said moving so he was sitting sideways on the couch, facing me. "So…wanna talk about it."

"There's not much to talk about. I mean I found out that for the past year or so Royce has been sleeping with Jessica." I shook my head afterwards to try and get the thought of them two out of my mind.

"Jessica Stanley? She's a slut as it is. Wouldn't surprise me if they have been at it longer than that." He said resting his head on the back of the couch, and looking at me.

There were those butterflies again. What was it about this guy that would make those things happen? Smile? Maybe. Muscled chest and arms? Could be it. God to really think about it, he was really hot. But to top it off, he was getting me to open up to him. Which was one thing that only Alice was able to do. Maybe there could be something between us? Oh stop thinking Rose. It's never going to happen.

"True. But I don't know. I really don't want to talk about all this. It kinda makes me sick to even think about him now."

"I can tell. Which is why I'm not gonna push you. Whenever you wanna talk about it, I'm here. Kay?"

"Kay. Your not like the other guys I've been around."

"What you mean?"

"I mean. You got me to open up. Which usually only Alice can do. There's something about you that's just I don't know."

"Well that's a good thing. Right?"

"Yeah. I guess you can say that. So why don't you have a girlfriend."

"Don't know. Guess no one wants to be with me."

"Oh come on. There has to be tons of girls at school that would line up to be with you."

"If you say so. But I haven't found her yet."

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that."

"No it's cool. Sometimes the truth hurts. But, you live and let die. Well at least that's what my mom says."

"My dad says that too. But I rarely get to see him."

"Why is that?"

"Well he got a promotion at his job which sends him out of the state. Sometimes it sends him out of the country. Which is why most of the time I'm by myself at home or I'm over here."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"It's okay. I kinda like it. But I wish I had someone to be there with me."

"Well if you ever want someone to be with you, you can always call me." He said with a smile and trying to get me to lighten up some.

"I'd like that. I mean I've never really sat down to talk to anyone the way I have with you. Guys I mean. I haven't been able to sit down with them. Or really have fun for that matter."

"Well I'm all about some fun. Just ask Jacob. It's never a dull moment around me."

"I bet. So….what was up with you kissing me?"

"Oh…that…nothing." He looked ashamed when he said it. Something childlike coming out in him. Which I really liked. Maybe there could be something between us. That is if he would want it to be.

"Oh come on. There had to be something behind it. Spill! I wanna know." I really was wanting to know. But, I was also wanting it to happen again. Just more…passion to it.

"Well….I've always wanted to know what it would be like to kiss you. And you wouldn't shut up about the game. So…I told advantage of it I guess."

"You wanted to know what it would be like?"

"Yeah. Is that a bad thing?"

"In a way yeah. But right now no."

"Why's that?"

"Cause I was wondering the same thing." I said dropping my head.

"Wanna try it again?" He asked with that dimpled smile that I was falling in love with.

That's what was happening here. I was starting to fall in love. With a guy that I didn't even know that well. But, hopefully would know more about in the days, weeks, months, or years to come.


	2. I Don't Want To See You Cry

**Chapter 2 - I Don't Want To See You Cry**

**POV: Emmett McCarty  
><strong>

* * *

><p>I woke up the next morning laying on the floor. I looked around but was surprised when I noticed I wasn't in the living room. I looked up to see the most beautiful girl, with bed hair staring down at me.<p>

With only the light from the lamp, sitting on the bedside table, I could make out Rosalie smiling at me. "Morning sleepy head."

"Morning. What time is it?"  
>"Like ten I think."<br>"Oh okay." I said while sitting up. I noticed that I had a black and purple blanket that covered me from waist down. I turned to see that I had also been sleeping on a very fluffy and comfortable black pillow with purple lace trimming. _This has to be her bedroom. But, how did we end up here? _I racked my brain for a few seconds. _I remember now._

_**Last night we were sitting in the living room on the couch talking about the kiss that I had planted on her.**_

_**"Wanna try it again?" I asked with a smile.  
><strong>_"_**Well…I would be lying if I said no. I do but I don't." She said a little scared.  
><strong>_"_**What is that suppose to mean?"  
><strong>_"_**It means I want to…but not right now. Remember bad relationship just ended tonight. I wanna wait a little bit before I do anything."**_

"_**That's understandable. And I have no problem waiting a while. As long as you don't make me wait too long." I winked hoping she would reconsider. But she just laughed. I was really starting to like that sound.**_

"_**I'll try not to." She dazed off for a moment like she had realized something.  
><strong>_"_**What's wrong?""Nothing. I just remembered that all my clothes are in my car."  
><strong>_"_**You need some help with them?" Please say yes. Please say yes.  
><strong>_"_**If you don't mind. Yes."**_

"_**No problem. Come on." I said while standing up and reaching for her hand. Which she gladly took.  
><strong>_"_**Thank you."  
><strong>_"_**Your welcome madam" I exclaimed while bending at the hip in front of her. In which she returned a laugh.**_

_**After walking behind her up the two flights of stairs we were in the Cullen's kitchen. I don't know if she put a little more sway into her hips as she walked or if that was just the way they were. But I couldn't stop staring. Rose must have noticed I was staring when I didn't follow her anymore.**_

"_**Em. What's wrong?""Nothing. Sorry. Just daydreaming I guess."**_

"_**Well come on. I don't like the dark so much."I came back to my senses and started to follow her into the garage. "You know you don't have to worry about anyone coming after you right?""I know. But…I guess it just gets to me that's all." She said looking around the room.**_

"_**Well if anything does pop up out of the woods or something, I'll protect you."**_

_**That got her to laugh and lighten up a little bit. "Oh really?**_

_**Big bad Emmett's gonna protect little 'ol me? How thoughtful of him."**_

"_**Awe well thank you my lady. Nothing will harm a hair on that pretty little head of yours."**_

_**By this time we were already at our cars. When I got a good look at hers I went silent. "That's your car?"**_

"_**Yeah. Why?""You drive a 2011 BMW M3 convertible?""Yes…and again, why?""Nothing. I just thought that a girl like you wouldn't want your hair to get messed up. So that maybe you would drive a VW Bug or something like that."**_

"_**If your thinking that I'm a girly girl you've got the wrong idea. I mean I do like to dress like a girly girl sometimes. But, most of the time I'm just a tom boy."**_

"_**Uh huh. So what else do I not know about you?" I asked while pulling my bags out of the backseat of my Hummer.**_

"_**Well…"She said popping the trunk and walking around to the backend. "I do like to go muddin with Alice and Edward's four-wheelers." She pulled the bags out of the trunk when I grabbed them from her. "Thank you…again."**_

_**I slung the bags over my shoulder. "No prob. Come on we can finish talking inside. It's kinda cold out here."**_

_**I picked up my bags and walked behind Rose back into the house. Once back down in her room, after getting more comfortable we talked and watched T.V. until we finally fell asleep.**_

I stood up and stretched, then realized I didn't have a shirt on. That is until I saw Rose looking me up and down.

"Miss Hale?"  
>"Yes Mr. McCarty?""Do you like what you see?" I said wiggling an eyebrow.<br>"What if I do?"

I walked over to the bed and pinned her down with her arms above her head. "I don't know. What do you want me to do?" At this point I was so close to her I could smell the strawberry sent to her hair. With the mixture of her cinnamon toothpaste.

"Em! Come on get off me." She exclaimed with a laugh while squirming around underneath me.  
>"But you like it."<br>"Do not."  
>"Do too. Don't lie to me. You love it."<br>"Okay. Okay." Eventually she stopped moving, which only made me want her to move under me more.

"Okay what?" I looked down to see her hazel eyes. The prettiest blue with starbursts of green, and small specks of golden brown throughout. I've never really paid attention to anyone's stare the way I have with hers.

"Okay…I kinda do like the feel of you like this…but not right now. Kay?"  
>"Alright. Another time then." I said while letting go of her arms and standing up straight.<p>

After finally finding my shirt, which was up underneath the bed, I slipped it on and saw Rosalie watching me the entire time. "You know you shouldn't do that."

"And why not?" She stated while sitting crossed legged on the bed.

As I gazed at her, I couldn't help when my heart swelled just at the sight of her. With her blonde bed hair tossed in an array of different directions, the black RKO t-shirt that was two times the size she really needed consumed her small form. The gym shorts that she wore was the only thing that really fit her form well. It was taking everything I had in me to not pounce on her at this very moment. Not in the way that I had just mere moments ago, but in another way. I shouldn't be thinking about this. She just got out of an offal relationship, and she needs time to heal. That is if she will ever heal from this…well in time she will. Rose brought me out of the enter battle with myself.

"So…" She exclaimed a little irritated.  
>"So what?"<br>"Why shouldn't I watch you?"  
>"Why would you want to?"<br>"Well you are very handsome…and funny from what I've seen so far."  
>"….Thank you?"<br>"I'm just stating the truth. Much like you I guess."  
>"I do that a lot don't I?"<br>"Yes you do."  
>"That a good thing or a bad thing?" I asked a little confused.<br>"Good. Now what do you say about getting something to eat?"  
>"Sounds good. I'm starving." I said while patting my stomach. As if it could understand what I was saying or that I was talking about it, the gurgling started.<p>

Rose started laughing. "Yeah, sounds like you are. But I am too, so come on." She stated while getting up off the bed and putting on her lime green Gir slippers.

"You like Invader Zim?" I said pointing down to her feet.  
>"Yeah. Well Gir. There's just something about him that makes me laugh." She stated while shrugging her shoulders.<br>"Well Miss Gir, lets go." I said offering her my arm, which she gladly took, yet again.  
>"Thank ya…again." She said with a laugh.<p>

After walking down the stairs to the kitchen we were met by the rest of the gang. Alice was sitting on the right side of Jasper at the kitchen table, while Jacob was across from them. Edward was cooking breakfast while Bella was sitting at the island watching him. Jacob was the first to realize Rosalie and I were even in the room.

"Mornin love birds." He stated with a smile."Love birds? How do you get that?" Rose asked while sitting on the left side of Jacob. I walked with her and sat to her left at the end of the table.

"Well from what I saw last night, looks like you got the hots for my man over there." He stated with a head nod in my direction.  
>"Well…for your information, we're not love birds. We're just talking…as friends. Nothing more." She stated.<p>

_But I would love for it to be something more. And I know you would too missy._

"Friends? For now." He smiled showing his pearly white teeth then turned to the TV that was planted in the wall.

Rose looked over at me while trying to hide the pink tint to her cheeks. Which she failed miserably at I might add. Then turned her attention to Alice and Jasper and was suddenly in conversation with them. It wasn't until then that I noticed the smell of bacon, sausage, pancakes, and eggs that filled the room. Just the smell made my stomach growl more.

In less than five minutes Edward and Bella had all the food on the table. Alice said grace and everyone dug in. With this much food and so many teenage kids you would think that there wouldn't be anything left…but you would be mistaken. With two girls that was "watching their weight", there was a little left. And when I say little, I mean very little when there are four guys around.

Bella and Alice ended up washing dishes while Rose and us guys went into the game room. The game room mainly consisted of beanbag chairs, an electronic dart board mounted to the wall, an entertainment center with every game and game system known to mankind, along with the drum set and guitars. There was a keyboard set on a stand close to the wall that only Edward messed around with from what I had saw. Rose took a seat in one of the many chairs that was sitting around the room while I went over to my favorite spot. Some would think that it would be in front of the television but, you would be wrong. The drum set was one of my favorite things about the Cullen's house. Even though I have my own little set up in my room at my house, this set was way more than what I had in mine. The guitars were nicer and more expensive too.

Most people around school didn't know that I played music. Only my close friends did. And it was very rare that they actually got to hear me play any of the stuff that I wrote myself. Some of the main stuff that I did let them hear me play was songs that was already playing on the radio, and that most everyone had already heard.

After sitting down and thinking about something to start out with playing, one song came to mind and I started to play. It surprised me when I looked over and saw Rose with her head tilted back and lip singing the words to the Saving Abel song that I had chosen. When it got to the chorus she stopped mouthing the words and really got to sing.

" 'Cause it's a beautiful day. It's a beautiful sunrise." She glanced over to see me smiling at her and shut up.

"Well I don't want to see you cry. But I can take away your pain. The feelings just the same. But I can't stand to see you cry." After seeing her eyes sparkle over I knew I hit a nerve with her and stopped playing. I didn't wanna make or see her cry for that matter. So, I thought of something else to play. Theory of a Deadman's Low Life came to mind. I thought it would make her laugh some and hopefully I was right. I played for a few until it got to the singing part. Right before I started to sing I looked right at Rose and saw she was glaring at me. So I did what I do best. I made a stupid looking face and made her laugh, then started to sing. "You know I'll be the one who gets fallin' down drunk at my neighbor kid's soccer game."

She had to make a comeback with every line I guess. "Of course you would be."  
>"I've got an '82 Fiero with a car seat in the middle broken down on the Interstate."<br>"I hope there aint a car seat in there."  
>"I've got a beer-stained t-shirt looking like Joe Dirt something 'bout me just ain't right."<br>"So I've heard…" She said while laughing, which made me smile. _I'm doing something right then. _She got up and started walking over to me.  
>"I'm a cash-stealing, drug-dealing loser without any feeling getting trailer trash tonight."<p>

Both of us ended up singing the song together. With Rose standing right behind me, her chest against my back and her arms around my neck, everything felt right. Something had to have clicked in her cause for most of the morning she really didn't want to be with me. Well that close to me, but for some reason she was all over me now. I was praying to God at this moment that she had changed her mind. Cause I don't think that I could have dealt with her not wanting anything to do with me like that.

Rose was just the type of girl that would snap her finger and every guy in school would do anything and everything that she wanted. I wanted to be one of those guys. But, after last night with sitting down and really talking to her and getting to know her better, I wanted to be the only guy that did that. I wanted her to call on me when she needed something, or wanted someone to talk to. I wanted to be the one kissing her. Not some other guy at that crummy school that we went to. I wanted her to be mine and me to be hers.

I guess the guys had got tired of us singing cause the radio came on wide open. I dropped the sticks on the floor and pulled Rose around from behind me to in front of me. The whole time her arms never left my neck.

"What's up with you?" I wasn't trying to be mean I was just trying to understand how all of a sudden she could do a 180 and want me.  
>"What do you mean?" She said straddling my legs and sitting on my lap.<p>

"What I mean is this morning you really didn't want that much to do with me. You just wanted to be friends. And now this." I said while moving my hands from her waist down to her hips to rest.

"Well when you was singing Beautiful day, the way you looked at me when you said you didn't want to see me cry. That kinda hit something and made me think.""Think about what?"

"That if I didn't let go and move forward that I might actually loose something that I really don't wanna.""And what would that be?""…You."

So she did want me. I knew it all along.

"How do you want me? Floor? Bed? Shower? I'm up for anything right now."  
>"Emmett!""Yea?"<p>

"I really mean it. I feel different with you, and I don't want to loose that. I feel safe and even though I don't know you that well…I feel loved.""Well you are…loved…if it makes ya feel better.""It does, and I don't want to loose that feeling."

"You wont cause you aren't going anywhere. Well that is until you really want to…which I hope that you don't want to any time soon." I said skeptically.  
>"I don't. Until you piss me off really bad." She said pulling her head back a bit to get a good look at me.<br>"Well, I will try my damnedest not to piss you off. But, whenever I do, let me know and I will make it up to you. Kay?"

She shook her head yes then gave me a quick kiss on the lips.

"Come on." Rose exclaimed while getting up off me.  
>"Where are we going?" I asked while walking behind her.<br>"To my room." She said walking out of the game room and up the stairs to her purple and black décor bedroom.

I walked over and sat on the bed while she locked the door behind her. The face she gave me when she turned around to face me was happy, sad, and confused all at the same time. But, more happy than anything. I patted my lap for her to come sit, which she gladly took.

Its weird that within only a day, well less than a day, I had the girl that I have always wanted. In every way that I had imagined. I smiled internally at myself for what has happened. Rose laid her head on my shoulder while I leaned my head against hers.

"So what now?" I asked not letting go of her.  
>"I don't know."<p>

"Well…what does this make you and me now? I mean since you want me and I want you.""Well…even though I said I wasn't ready for it. I guess I can take another stab at a relationship. That is if you would want to?""I know I do. But the question is are YOU ready?" I asked while pleading in my head for her to say yes.

"Yeah…I think I am. I mean when I'm hanging out with you its different."  
>"What do you mean different?"<br>"I really don't know how to explain it." She said while pulling her head up to look at me.  
>"Can you try? So I can understand better."<br>"Lets see…I'm more comfortable with you. Like I can tell you things that only I have told Alice and Bella."  
>"So your pretty much saying I'm like a chick."<p>

"No! That's not what I'm saying. What I'm saying is that I feel comfortable telling you this stuff when I wasn't with Royce. I never told him about how my mom and sister died. I never told him about how my dad is never home, and how much I miss him when he's gone. That I never loved hanging out with him and his friends the way I do with you. You're a totally different person than he is. Your loving, fun to be around, and even though we met last night you make me happy when I'm sad. Royce never did that for me. I just acted like I was happy around him and his friends. When all I really wanted to do was leave and never go back."

"Rose…""Let me finish please?" She asked with sympathetic eyes.  
>"Ok. Then I'll talk."<p>

"Royce was only nice to me when we were around other people. Not his friends but like when we were out at a movie or something. He would be nice and put on a show, but when he was with his friends all he talked about to them was how much he wanted to get into my pants and that I wouldn't allow him to. That at some times he wanted to beat the crap out of me because I didn't listen to something that he said. His friends were creepy and was always looking at me like they wanted to rape me. That's why I was never alone with any of them. I didn't want to take a chance of something like that happening. Don't get me wrong I did love…well thought that I loved Royce when I first got with him. But now that I'm away from him and that I've met you it's weird. You have showed me love, and that you are concerned about what happens to me. Even though you don't know me that well yet. You're taking your time with me and letting me open up to you, which was one thing he never did. You're concerned for me because you knew that something had happened with him last night and you really wasn't trying to push your luck. You let me come to you. You cheered me up when I was down. As where he would just let me go and sulk or cry my eyes out alone. You stayed with me last night to make sure that I was safe. Where as he would just drop me off and leave. He didn't really care what happened to me. YOU do Em and that's what I love about this."

"Are you done now?" I asked questionably.  
>"Yes…and it feels great that I got all that off my chest." She said with a sigh.<br>"So I can talk?""Yes you can talk." She said with a slight laugh.

"Good. Now that you know how much different I am than he is, let me say this. Where he would talk about you behind your back, I wouldn't. Where he didn't care what happened to you, I do. I wont let you cry your eyes out over something I say or do that makes you mad. I will make it up to you some way. Where he never bought you anything to say how much he did love you, I would and will for that matter starting tomorrow." I said with a smile. "And you will not tell me NO on that either. If I buy it for you, then you keep it. Don't give me something back if you still love me. What's mine is yours. If you want one of my shirts because you don't want to loose the smell of me when I'm gone then take then whole drawer. Just leave me one to wear ok?" I said with a laugh which got her to chuckle.

"Rose what I'm saying is that even though we just met. It's been like I've known you forever. Yeah we're gonna have our differences on things. But we will make it work…and most of the time its going to be your way. I'm going to do things with you that he never did. If you want to just sit around and watch TV while cuddled on the couch, I'll do it. I'm not going to make you mad….well try not to anyways. But, if I ever do let me know what I've done so I never do it again. The song that I picked earlier is because its true. I don't want to see you cry." Which at this point I was doing. I wiped the tears off her cheeks with my thumbs and looked her straight in the eyes. The eyes that I was in love with. That had opened up the door to the girl that I've always wanted to know about.

"Rose I think I'm falling in love with you. Even though it's too early to tell….but I really think I am. I don't know how you feel about that. But I hope you will tell me in time."  
>"Emmett. It's the same here. It's weird…but it's happening. And you don't have to buy me gifts."<br>"But if I do you will take them. Without an argument. Right?"  
>"I'm not making any promises on that one. But…I'll try."<br>"Fine. So this makes us what boyfriend/girlfriend now?"  
>"Yea I guess so…boyfriend." She said with a laugh.<br>"Now that is the sound I want to hear from now on. No more crying. Kay?"  
>"Got it." With a smile creeping up on her face.<p>

My hand moved from her side, up her arm and landed on the side of her neck. With her head tilting into it I pulled her forward and kissed her. Much like the night before but with more passion. A few seconds later and I felt the palm of her hand cup my cheek and pull me toward her. The closeness between us was nothing like last night. There was hardly any space at all between our bodies. But that's the way I wanted it. I know Rose did too because she wouldn't let go for anything. Only break the kiss here and there for air, but that was it.

_This is going to be one crazy ride my friend. _I thought to myself. _But, it will be worth it in the long run._

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry<strong>** it took so long to put up guys. Been working third shift and it's messing with me.  
>But I hope you guys like this part. Hopefully I will come up with some good fluff and stuff to happen. Maybe a good fight with Royce? Don't know yet. A few ideas would be good to help out. But remember I'll put up the next part when I can.<strong>

**...And...**

**Reviews are love! I want to know what my viewers are thinking. If i need to do something then let me know. Remember no Beta to help me out with this so give me a little slack please. But I really would like for you guys to review and let me know what's up.**

**Much Luv,  
>KoD <strong>


	3. Surprise Surprise

**Chapter 3 – Surprise Surprise**  
><strong>POV: Rosalie<strong>  
><strong>Songs: Bobaflex – Bury Me With My Guns On<strong>

* * *

><p>I was in the middle of a really good dream starring Emmett and I. It wasn't anything along the lines of what you are thinking. Just us talking to each other on the beach while the sun set. Romantic stuff. That is until I heard a buzzing sound…<em>where is that coming from?<em> There wasn't anyone else out here but us. The buzzing continued. Then it hit me. The buzzing wasn't in my dream, but the stupid alarm clock on the night table beside my bed.

Buzzing alarms mean it's a school day. And school days mean teachers and jerks to deal with. All of a sudden the buzzing stopped. Surprisingly I wasn't the one that cut it off. I didn't want to open my eyes though to find out who was in my room.

"Rose?" A soft voice said followed by some slight shaking of my body. "Come on baby get up. We're gonna be late."

It was Emmett. That big teddy bear of mine. "I don't wanna go." I said rolling onto my stomach. I felt hot breath then a kiss on my neck. Which in turn made me squeeze my neck and shoulder together.

"So you would rather stay here by yourself than go to school and be with your boyfriend?"

He did have a point there. I wouldn't want to be here by myself. So I guess I'm getting up and going to school even though I don't want to. I flipped over and looked up at him. "Fine. I guess I'll go."

"I thought that would get you. Now get up or we are going to be late."  
>"Fine. I'm getting up." I said throwing my purple and black comforter off of me and standing up. "Stupid Mondays. I hate em. They ruin my fun-ness." I said as I walked over to the walk-in closet.<p>

"Think of it this way. The sooner you get ready and get it over with, the sooner we can come home. Not to mention the faster the weekend comes." Emmett said walking up behind me.

"You really do have a thing for looking at stuff differently."  
>"Well it's all thanks to my mom."<br>"True."  
>"Not to mention that I will have all day to look at you." He stated pulling me back against his chest.<p>

"Uh huh…wait a minute. You said all day. You're not in all of my classes. Are you?"  
>"Actually I am. You never noticed because you were always with dick head." A frown growing on his face after he said that.<br>"I'm sorry Em. I didn't know."  
>"It's ok. No one ever really noticed me because I'm different. Well Edward and Alice did. Which was cool. I've never had any REAL friends."<br>"Why would you say that?" I said as I turned around to face him.

"Rose. If you haven't noticed by now, I'm not your preppy guy. More of the punk type. You know with the black band shirts, mostly metal or rock music. Not any of that rap stuff."

"And I'm fine with that. I don't mind what you wear, or what you listen to. What matters is that I love you for you."  
>"Do what?" He stated with confusion on his face.<p>

"What I said was that I'm fine with that."  
>"Not that part. The last part."<br>"That I love you?"  
>"Yeah that…" He said with a smile. "I love you too."<p>

I had to reach up on my tip toes to give him a kiss. Which was more of a peck, considering how much of a height difference there was between us.

"So should I dress like you do? Or wear what I usually do? Even though I don't like those clothes that much." I asked skeptically.

"That would be up to you. Even though I don't think that you would have anything in that closet of yours that would match my style. If you get my drift."

"I think I do have something in here that would suit you. Go get ready." I said pushing him back towards the bedroom door.

"But I wanna see."  
>"You will see when I get done. Kay?"<br>"Fine. But hurry we really are gonna be late."  
>"Alright already." I gave him a kiss then gave him a shove down towards his room.<p>

I ran back to my closet and went through everything I had. I came across an old gray t-shirt that I hardly ever wore, until now. _HeHe_. It was kinda long and had a skull printed on it in black ink. Red ink was also apparent in the mix which kinda looked like blood. Even though it's the beginning of October and everyone else is wearing jeans, I get hot. So I thought I would match it with a denim skirt. Black heels and jewelry topped everything off. Black feather earrings, black and red gemmed three tier necklace, along with my black onyx ring and gothic style bracelet with blood red.

I grabbed everything along with my cosmetics case and ran into Alice's bathroom. Since I knew that one of the boys would be in the other. As I expected, Alice was sitting in front of her vanity mirror doing her makeup.

"Morning chickie!" She said while looking at me through the mirror and doing her eye shadow.  
>"Morning!" I said after dropping everything on the bed and running into the bathroom.<br>"In a hurry?"  
>"Very! Em woke me up in time though!" I yelled over the sound of the hot spraying water.<p>

I had to hurry in the shower to make sure I wasn't late. I had shaved the other night so I was good for today. But I had to soak up with the strawberry scented shampoo, conditioner, and body wash. Less than ten minutes later, I was out. I dried off and threw on the red lace thong and bra combo set. I was towel drying my hair when Alice walked in.

"What's up with you?" She asked while folding her arms over her chest and leaning against the door frame.

I grabbed the hand drier and went to work on my hair. This morning I didn't have time to straighten it. So just a quick dry and it would be its usual wavy self.

"What you mean?" I asked more than a bit confused.  
>"With you and Emmett?"<br>"Oh….that."  
>"Yeah that. What's up?" There went the mother in here again.<p>

"Well we're kinda dating now." I said as a smile came across my face.  
>"Preppy Rose is going out with Punk Emmett?"<br>"Hey for your information I never did like those damn clothes. I just wore them to make you know who happy." I said walking past her to the black, white and pink bed.

After I put everything on I did my makeup. Not much just powder, of course black eyeliner, and the black smokey eye shadow (what I always do).

"Well are you happy now?" She asked concerned for me.  
>"Yes I am. Believe it or not. Emmett makes me smile all the time. He doesn't mind hanging out with me and I love being with him."<p>

I walked over to her full length mirror to get a look at the new Rose. Not bad if I do say so myself. Black really does look good on me. And so does this stuff from Hot Topic. With a twist I looked at Alice.

"Whatcha think?" I said throwing my arms out and doing a little twist around.  
>"Well I've never seen you wear something like that. I'm use to the old Rose…but, to be honest it looks really good. You could pull stuff like that off all the time."<br>"Thanks."  
>"And I think you and Emmett make a really good couple."<p>

That stopped me dead in my tracks. I wasn't expecting that from Alice, let alone anyone right now.

"Thanks Alice. That means a lot to me."  
>"No problem. Now go. Emmett is coming down the hall."<p>

I grabbed my dirty clothes and walked out of Alice's bedroom door, shutting it behind me. When I turned around there was Emmett. _How did she know he was coming?_

"Whoah!" It was kinda funny to watch his eyes almost pop out of his head.  
>"What?"<br>"I didn't think that you had anything like that in your closet."  
>"Well now you do. Come on." I said with a small laugh and walked down to my bedroom.<p>

I walked over and put the dirty clothes in the hamper in the corner of the room. When I turned around Emmett was staring me up and down.

"Okay what is up with you?" I asked as I got my purse off the long pitch black dresser.  
>"You don't know how hard it is for me right now to not rip those clothes off of you and lay you on that bed."<br>"Well same here Mr. Metallica." I said with a slight laugh.

He did look pretty hot in his school clothes. A dark gray pair of cargo shorts, black Metallica shirt with gold writing, and a black pair of DC shoes with neon green and white on the sides. The white gold ring, almost looking like a wedding band, was on his right middle finger. On his right wrist was a black leather bracelet with some type of symbol etched into metal. The black marble pendant necklace and Avenged Sevenfold dog tag was a nice touch to the mixture.

I walked up to him with purse in hand, "Maybe later we might do something. That is if I'm ready."  
>"That's fine with me. You know I'll wait" He said wrapping me in his arms.<br>"That's good to know. Cause no one has waited on me before."  
>"Well I will. But we do need to go before we are late. We will talk later about this. Kay?"<br>"Alright. Can I ride with you?"  
>"Of course. I don't want anything happening to you. So you are staying by my side all day."<br>"Alright then, come on if we're gonna be late. My bag is in my car." I pulled the keys out of my purse and walked hand in hand with Emmett up to the garage.

Emmett grabbed my bag from the back seat of the car and got everything ready in his while I moved the BMW. After he pulled the Hummer out I took my original parking spot. Edward had already left with Bella for school, while Alice was hitching a ride with Jasper and Jacob. When I got in the Hummer all I heard was some song talking about burying a guy with his guns on.

"What is the name of that song?" I asked a little confused because I had never heard the song or the band before.  
>"'Bury Me With My Guns On'. It's by Bobaflex."<br>"Nice. Never heard of em."  
>"What don't like it?"<br>"No I do. It makes me think of killing Royce." I said with a smile.  
>"Rose that isn't nice you know." Emmett scolded me.<br>"Well from what he did. I would so have someone to bury me with guns so I could shoot the bastard when I come back and haunt his ass." I said with a laugh.  
>"But still, you shouldn't think like that."<br>"I know. I got you to kick his ass if anything happens."

He grabbed my hand and intertwined our fingers. "You know it babe. Aint nuttin gonna happen to you while I'm around."  
>"Good. Because I don't think I would be able to handle it. But promise me one thing."<br>"What's that?"  
>"That if the time comes for you to do something about it, you don't get caught or go to jail or something. Kay?"<br>"I can't really promise anything about the jail bit. But I will promise to not get caught if possible." He stated with the dimpled smile growing on his face.  
>"That works for me." I said with a smile.<p>

I hit the replay button on the CD player to start the 'Guns On' song over again. Emmett didn't mind, which was really cool. I replayed the song so much that I knew every word. Eventually Emmett and I sang the song together which made me feel really good. I had never done that before. The crazy thing was that we were singing it pulling into the school parking lot with the windows down. Full bass thumping and song blazing which got us some stares from the other kids. A new and different way of staring than what I was use to.

After the Hummer cut off I realized where we were parked. Jasper and Edward were already parked beside of us. Or more like we parked beside of them. But we were at the front of the school. I then got the crap scared out of me when Alice popped up from nowhere and stuck her head in my window.

"Hey Em have it loud enough? I think the people in China heard you." She stated with a laugh.  
>"For your info I didn't do it this time." He said while looking at me.<p>

I looked back and forth between my best friend and boyfriend. "Alright! I did it. It was a good song and it got me pumped." I turned to Emmett. "Now I know why you listen to this stuff."

"That's not the only reason I listen to it. Most of the lyrics have some serious meaning behind them. You just have to listen to what they are saying. The drums and stuff aint that bad either I might add."  
>"You're already becoming a bad influence on me."<br>"Hey! Don't blame that on me. You liked it too." He stated matter of factly.  
>"I know. I know. We need to go so we aren't late. More talky later."<p>

I opened the door and jumped out. The only people that had seen me in my outfit this morning was Alice and Emmett. So everyone was surprised when they got a good look at what I was wearing.

"Rose?" Bella asked.

I turned around while pulling my bag out of the backseat of the Hummer.

"What are you wearing?" Edward asked in a fatherly tone of voice.  
>"Something I had in my closet. What don't like it? Do you want the preppy Rose back?" I said a little annoyed while placing my hands on my hips.<br>"It's different." He stated.  
>"But sweet!" Jasper said while walking up to Alice and I.<br>"Totally!" Jacob yelled while looking over the top of the car and giving me a once over.

Emmett walked up beside me and handed me a black zip up jacket. "I thought you might get cold."

"Thanks. I forgot mine at the house." I gave him a quick peck on the lips. Which really got everyone looking. I mean in our little group that is. No one really knew about Emmett and I being a thing. Except for Alice that is. But she had only found out this morning. Jacob had his suspicions about us since yesterday morning. But, I had never said anything to him.

"So what you're taken now?" Jacob asked while walking up to join our little group  
>I glanced up at Emmett with a smile. "Yeah. I am."<br>"Damnit! There went my chance. But I told you so." He said looking at Emmett with a pearly white smile.  
>"Yup. And we better go before we're late." Emmett stated while taking my bag.<p>

I put the Avenged Sevenfold jacket on, but didn't bother zipping it up. My purse was the only thing left in the Hummer of mine. Less than ten seconds later it was on my shoulder and I was taking Emmett's hand to walk into the school.

All the looks that I had got when I was with Royce were magnified tenfold when they saw I was with Emmett. I really didn't know what the big deal was. When we actually got into the school, all talking ceased and eyes were on me. Well me and Emmett. I don't think he has ever gotten this much attention in his life. Which would scare the hell out of me. But for some reason it didn't bother him.

"You okay?" He said while looking down at me and giving my hand a squeeze.  
>"Yeah. Just weird I guess."<br>"Let it go. It don't really matter what people think. The only thing that does matter is that you're safe with me."  
>"And happy I might add." I stated with a smile.<br>"That too."

We walked the halls hand in hand until we got right at the door to our first class. Then it came. What I had been expecting all morning and wasn't ready for yet.

"Well well well. Look what the cat drug in boys."

The skin on the back of my neck rose to end. My hands started to sweat and all the rage that I had suppressed over the weekend was starting to rise again. I turned to see Royce with his boys walking in our direction.

"What do you want?" I said without losing it too much.  
>"Oh nuttin. Just wondering how you were doing Rosey bear."<br>"Do NOT call me that."  
>"What's the matter? Don't like that name anymore? You use to love it."<br>"Royce! I'm warning you. Go about your business and leave me alone."

He walked a little closer to Emmett and I. Close enough that I could smell him now. The smell that I use to love was now making me gag. I had to hold back from puking on him. Which wasn't a very bad idea right now.

"What you gonna do Rosey? Slap me?"

I looked up at Emmett and gave a slight head nod in Royce's direction. The slight head nod I gave that followed must have given it away.

"Royce! I'm giving you a chance to go on and leave Rose alone." He stated pulling me into his side.

The look Royce gave me was one of disgust. The looking between both of us then just at me had me boiling more.

"You're not serious are you Rose? This piece of shit?"  
>"For your information Emmett isn't a piece of shit. Unlike you." I said giving him a once over.<br>"You have no idea what you're missing."  
>"I could care less when I got someone who actually cares about me."<br>"He don't care about you! He just wants to get in your pants."  
>"If that were true, then he would be just like you. But he's not. So fuck off and go find your skank."<br>"You bitch!"

In the blink of an eye, Emmett pushed me behind him and was taking the blow from Royce. It was funny watching Royce hurt his self. I knew Emmett had a hard chest. But, I didn't really know how hard. Until I saw how Royce was shaking his hand around, like he had hit a brick wall. Emmett on the other hand was still standing his ground. This showed me that he really could stand up to anyone, or anything for that matter. But what had me puzzled was how fast Emmett moved me. Which granted it was quick. But no one moves that fast except for vampires.

"You bastard! I think I broke my hand."  
>"Well if you did then you deserve it. Thinking you could treat Rose like that. Let alone any other girl that goes to this school." Emmett stated matter of factly.<br>"You're gonna wish that you never did that."  
>"Well you're the idiot that was swinging. I just stood there. So they got nuttin on me dumbass."<br>"Come on Em lets go." I said pulling his arm. The only thing was that he wasn't listening to me. "Em?"

"Yeah?" He said while still starring Royce down.  
>I shook him a little. "Baby come on. Please?"<p>

He looked down at me and for a second all I saw was black eyes. They soon turned to the golden brown color that I was use to seeing. It was like all the hatred that he had for Royce was gone. That the only thing left that I could see in his eyes was the love and concern for me.

"Alright." He said grabbing my waist and pulling me against him.

Surprisingly our first period teacher, Mrs. Simpson, had seen the whole thing. She just took her sweet time getting out here to do something about it. Maybe she was letting Royce get a taste of his own medicine?

"Royce King!" Her deep voice was somewhat scary if you didn't know her.  
>"What?" He said still holding his hand.<br>"Don't you even think of taking that tone with me mister. Office! Now!" She said pointing down the hall. "Emmett. Rosalie."

"Ma'am?" I said looking at her and still holding onto Emmett.  
>"Go inside and take your seats. I'll be back shortly."<br>"Yes ma'am." I stated and pulled Emmett into the room with me.

After taking my seat next to Emmett, it wasn't long until Alice walked up and leaned against our desk. The smile that was planted on her face indicated she knew something we didn't. This, in turn, pissed me off a little bit.

"What are you smirking at pixie?" Em asked while getting his notebook out of his backpack.  
>"That Royce is getting suspended for two weeks. That's all." She said with a huge grin on her face.<br>"How do you know that? They should just be walking into the office right now."

"She has abilities to see things like this." I said then thought for a second. It sounded weird, but, with the things that have been going on lately it wouldn't surprise me. "Which in a way is cool. When it comes to things like this." I said with a smile in her direction.

"Thank you Rose. At least someone around here thinks it's cool." She stated as the smile turned into a frown.

"I think it's cool. You know things before they happen. Who wouldn't want to know what is going to happen in their lives? I mean whether it be for good or bad. I would." He said relaxing more into his chair.

"I know right? I mean yeah it helps out with situations like this. Or even bigger ones. But what is really cool is that most of the time I can tell when a store is going to have a sale…" Alice said then looked at me. "Which reminds me. Next Saturday Buster's is having a huge sale. Pretty much everything is going to be half off if not more. It starts at 7am so we need to get there around…" She paused and closed her eyes for a few seconds then they flew open. "…5:30am. We will be the first ones in line. And that really cute purple corset that we looked at a few weeks back will be there. I know how much you really wanted it."

"Thanks for the heads up Alice. Since I'm staying at your house I won't have to have a 3am wakeup call from you. Around 5 will be good."

"No problem." Her pixie dust ringtone went off on her phone. Which in turn meant that she had a text message. Her face lit up after reading the thing which meant that it was someone that she really wanted to talk to. "I gotta go. Yall have fun." She said with a smile as she walked off back to her seat, face planted in the phone and fingers flying over the keys.

"I wonder who that was." Emmett said looking at me.  
>"Probably Jasper. She's got a thing for him." I said batting my eyelashes to give a love struck action.<br>"Ooooohhhhh. Gotcha." He said shaking his head.  
>"What? I think it's cute. They have known each other for I don't know how long. Alice has pretty much liked him since the day she set eyes on him."<p>

"Well they need to hurry up and get together or something. This crap is getting on my nerves."  
>"Your nerves? I'm the one that has to deal with Ms. Pixie's nonstop talking about him."<br>"Well it's about the same thing with Jasper."

I looked at him like he had grown two heads. Jasper likes Alice? Well it's kind of obvious. I mean they are always together and talking. But why haven't they started dating?

"Well hopefully they will do something about it. I'm getting tired of her talking…about him I mean."  
>"We'll let them worry about it. The time will come sooner or later."<br>"More sooner than later I hope. Enough about Alice. What was up with you and Royce?"  
>"What do you mean?" He said a bit confused.<br>"I mean. The way you two were staring each other down. I thought he hurt you when you took that punch for me."  
>"Rose I work out all the time when I'm not at school. Yeah it hurt, but not as much as it could have been."<br>"I really don't want you doing that Emmett."  
>"Doing what? Taking up for my girlfriend?"<br>"Well…no…I mean you can take up for me. You already have. I just don't want anything happening to you. Royce can be stupid at times."  
>"You got that right."<br>"Em I'm serious. When someone pisses him off, he doesn't stop. Until he knows that particular person isn't going to do him any harm…he won't stop."  
>"Well I guess it's time for someone to show Mr. King an attitude adjustment."<br>"Just promise me that you won't get hurt or in trouble. Please?"

I don't know what all I could have said for Emmett to promise me that. But it really didn't take much for him to listen to me.

"Alright. I won't get hurt. Make you happy?" He said pulling me to him.  
>"Yes…and thanks again." I said leaning into his side. His arm went from behind me to my shoulder and pulled me closer.<br>"You're welcome. But remember I said I wasn't gonna have anything happen to you. Right?"  
>"Yeah. I know you won't."<p>

I tilted my head up to look at him. Which he must have felt me moving cause he looked down at me.

"At least you're hot and smart…not just hot."  
>"Emmett." I said slapping his chest.<br>"What? Can't I pick with you?"  
>"Yeah I guess. But still."<p>

"I can fix this." The serious tone coming back to his voice.  
>"How do you plan on doing that?"<br>"Like this." He leaned down and kissed me fully on the lips. Not just a peck either. There was more passion in it, but not as much as what I wanted. Even though my breathing ceased for a few seconds and my heart rate went through the roof. It was a great feeling that I had never had with anyone else. After a minute or so he broke it and looked me squarely in the eyes. "Am I forgiven?"

Sucking my bottom lip for a minute I took a second to think. "For now…yes." I said with a smile.  
>"Good." That dimpled smile that I was falling in love with came out. "Love you."<br>"Love you too." He gave me another quick kiss.

If he keeps this up I'm gonna lose it. I can only take so much. Right now he is pushing it. I leaned my head back onto his chest and waited for the teacher to come in. Which was another good 15 minutes or so. This gave the rest of the class, except for Alice, enough time to whisper about me and Emmett being a thing. Or talk about Royce and I breaking up. Pretty much if it had anything to do with Emmett, me or Royce everyone was talking about it.

I was relieved when Mrs. Simpson walked through that door. Everyone shut up talking about me and everything that had happened. It was starting to get on my nerves. Plus I knew that it had to be getting on Emmett's nerves just listening to them. The 90 minute math lesson was boring for the most part. But having Emmett beside me the entire time was a joy. Yes I took notes during class. Something Emmett didn't do for some reason. Maybe he got everything the teacher was talking about. Good…he can help me with homework if I need it.

When the bell rang everyone grabbed their belongings and headed for the door. Me and Emmett was the same way. Alice was the only one that hung back to walk with us.

"Alright I'm off to Chemistry. Yall two have fun, but behave please?" Alice said walking down the hall to the right.  
>"I'm not promising a thing pixie." Emmett stated pulling me to him by the hip.<br>"I know. Bye!"

"I hate school." For some reason if something was on my mind, I let everyone know it.  
>"I do too babe. But we gotta do it."<br>"I'm so ready to get out of this place."  
>"We will…in a few hours."<br>"I didn't mean like that Em."  
>"I know what you mean Ro. It's okay though. Remember I'm with you ALL day." The smile coming back on his face.<br>"I know. That's the only reason I'm still going right now."  
>"That's my girl."<p>

The walk from math to English wasn't that far. The only thing was that Emmett wasn't sitting beside me. His seat was in front of me. _How is he gonna pull this one off? We've been touching pretty much ever since we got up this morning. _The seats in English were like any other school desk. The hardest and ugliest wood that one person could possibly find,with the attached flat top for a hard surface to write on. The small space between the edge of the top and the back of the chair wasn't fun. There wasn't enough space for me to turn sideways, let alone Emmett. But, surprisingly he did. With legs spread apart we were touching in a had it where my legs were hardly apart, but, my left leg was on top of his left. It was actually comfort. I mean with us being in school and all.

Mr. Merrington, our English teacher, wouldn't allow talking. Only when we had a group project to do were we allowed to talk. Today was no different. There wasn't a project which meant no talking. So, that 90 minutes went by slow.

Next class up was Computer Applications. Not really that hard, unless there was something that you didn't understand. The room was set up with 26 computers. I guess some classes were bigger than others cause our class only had 18 people excluding Emmett and myself. Mrs. Mozingo was pretty cool though. We could listen to music and talk, as long as we got our assignments done. Some of them were done with a partner, which was always the person beside you. In my case that was Emmett. I took my seat in the far right back corner while Emmett did the same.

"Finally a class I can handle." I said looking at him with a smile.  
>"Why is that?" He said while we both typed in our logon information.<br>"Cause for one I can actually talk to you without getting in trouble."  
>"Uh huh. There's gotta be something else."<br>"The other is cause there is nothing holding you back from actually touching me." I said with a smile.  
>"Do you like me holding you or something?"<br>"Yeah. I feel safe when I'm in your arms or just touching you."  
>"Good to know."<p>

He grabbed ahold of my legs and pulled them across his lap. "Emmett!"

"What? You said that you like me touching you."  
>"Well yeah but a little warning next time would be nice."<br>"Fine. Next time I will warn you."  
>"That's all I'm asking for."<br>"Alright do your work missy."  
>"Fine."<p>

The first 15 minutes consisted of finishing up my work for the week. I printed everything off and took it up to Mrs. Mozingo's desk.

"Rosalie?"  
>"Yes ma'am?" There were so many things running through my head at that moment. Was I in trouble? Of course not. I didn't do anything.<br>"From what I have seen since you have started this class you and Emmett make a great partnership."  
>"That's because we work so well together and listen to each other."<br>"Very true. That is why I have been talking with the yearbook team and they would like both of you to help out."

Oh. Well this is a surprise. Nothing like what I was expecting.

"What do you mean by help out exactly?" I was really curious to what they wanted us to do. And anything with me working with Emmett I would do in a heartbeat.

"As you know the Computer Apps teachers help out with the yearbook. Taking pictures and helping out with designing pages. Things like that."

"I knew they helped out some. But, I wasn't aware of what all they did."

"Well now you do." She said with a smile. "I've talked to the other CA teachers along with the yearbook team. They are short staffed at the moment so we were wondering if you and Emmett would be willing to help out?"

"Can I talk with him and find out?"

"Of course. If you are wondering how long you would be working it would take up the last 3 classes of the day. And we do it in either this room or Mr. Miller's class room across the hall."

"If Emmett would want to, could we just stay in here? I mean in our regular seats in the back? We would be out of the way of your other classes and would keep to ourselves. If that would be ok? To be honest I wouldn't want to be over in Mr. Miller's room. I don't know him that well."

"That would be perfectly fine."  
>"What would we do about our other classes though? I mean the ones that we are already taking fourth, fifth and sixth period?"<br>"I will take care of that. You go talk to Emmett and let me know your decision after while."  
>"Okay."<p>

I walked back to the back of the room and took my seat beside Emmett. He must have figured that something was up because for one it took so long for me to get back to him. The other must have been the confused facial expression I had.

"Babe what's going on? You're not in trouble are you?"  
>"For one, when do I ever get in trouble Emmett?"<br>"Right. So what's going on?"  
>"Mrs. Mozingo is wanting me and you to help out on the yearbook."<br>"So….what's your point?"  
>"My point is that me and you would be in this room for 4 periods."<br>"And you have a problem with that?" He said rubbing my leg, then pulling them both on his lap again.  
>"Well I don't. That would give me more time with you."<br>"Uh huh. So…what's your point?"  
>"My point is that EVERYONE in this school is going to be looking at the yearbook. Which means we would have to come up with something very impressive."<p>

"Well with our two heads we could come up with something really cool."  
>"So this means you want to do it?"<br>"If it gives me more time to be with you doing whatever besides really working…then sign me up." He said then gave me a kiss. "We'll come up with one bangin yearbook. Better than all that other crap that we have had over the years."

"Alright then."

I walked back up to Mrs. Mozingo's desk right when the bell rang for lunch.

"Mrs. M?"  
>She looked up at me. "Yes Rosalie?"<br>"I talked with Emmett about the yearbook."  
>"And what is your decision?"<br>"Yes we will do it."  
>"Great. I will tell the other teachers at lunch. You will start today after this period. And don't worry about your teachers I will inform them there has been a change in yall's schedules."<br>"Thank you Mrs. M."  
>"No thank you Rose. We really needed the help. Now run off. Go eat."<br>"Okay."

I walked out the classroom door and took a left. I didn't see Emmett walk out, but, he was right there waiting for me.

"So…" He said moving from leaning against the wall and walking with me to the stairs.  
>"So what?"<br>"What is the verdict?"  
>"We start today. So no fourth, fifth or sixth period." I said looking back at him while I walked down the stairs towards the cafeteria. I waited for him at the end of the stairs.<p>

"So what exactly will we be doing?" He took ahold of my hand and intertwined our fingers.  
>"Well from what she said pretty much everything. I mean not all of the writing, just the way the layouts are I guess. She should show us some stuff when we start. I know they use a different program for the layouts and things of that sort."<br>"Well we shall see."  
>"Uh huh."<br>"You want something to eat?"  
>"Yeah. I'm starved." I said as a low growl started in my stomach.<br>"What you want?"  
>"Pizza and fries…and sweet tea please."<br>"That it?"  
>"Yeah…unless you think of anything else." I said with a smile.<br>"Go get us a seat with Alice. I'll get the food."  
>"You sure?"<br>"Yes babe. Now go." He said pushing me a little with his shoulder.

I gave him a kiss then headed in the direction of our table. Alice and Bella were already sitting down waiting on the guys to get there. I knew Edward was getting Bella's food. Alice on the other hand already had her tray in front of her. Salad and fruit with tea. Something I would so not eat every day. I don't think I could handle it. Plus I need my pizza and tea. I took a seat in front of Alice.

"I'm sorry." Was the first thing that came out of Alice's mouth.  
>"About what?"<br>"Everyone running their mouths."  
>"I don't mind. Let them talk. If they can't find something else or someone else to pick on then there is something seriously wrong with them." I said leaning back in my chair.<p>

"You tell em Rose. I feel the same, but you know I would never say anything like that." Bella said.  
>"Bella it's not that you don't want to. It's just that you are shy. Once we get you out of that then you will be fine."<br>"That is if I ever get out of it."  
>"Get out of what?" Jacob asked.<p>

I turned around to see Edward, Emmett, Jasper and Jacob walking up to take their seats. All four of them had a tray full of food. One thing I could say about these boys of ours is that they can eat. Edward took his seat beside Bella and gave her some of the food. Same thing with Jasper and Emmett. Jacob was the only one that had the tray all to his self.

"Thanks." I said looking at Emmett.  
>"Welcome. Did you tell them what's changed?"<br>"No. I was going to let you tell them." I took a bite of the huge slice of pepperoni pizza.  
>Jasper looked at us strange. "What are yall two talking about?"<br>"You know Mrs. Mozingo right?" Emmett stated then crammed four fries in his mouth.  
>"Yeah. What's up with her?" Jacob asked.<br>"Well she's wanting me and Rose to work on the yearbook. Rose has already told her yes, which means that we won't really have a fourth through sixth period." More food into the mouth.

"Do what?" Jacob said in mid strike with food going to his mouth.  
>"How did you pull that off?" Jasper asked.<p>

"Mrs. Mozingo said that me and Emmett make a great team and do some really good work. I guess she has been bragging to her friends about it and since they needed help with the yearbook they all said that we would be a big help." I said and crammed some food into my mouth. With some sweet tea to wash it down with I started again. "So after I talked with Em I told her yes. We start today after this period. That means…we won't be in our last three classes with you guys."

"Well that sucks. Now who am I gonna throw shit at? Emmett was the only one that would play around in class." Jacob said.

"Throw stuff at Edward." I said with a laugh.  
>"Come on! You know Edward aint the playin around type."<br>"True." I paused to think of something else. "I got nuttin. Guess you just gonna have to pay attention then."  
>"That aint no fun though."<br>"School isn't about having fun. It's about learning stuff to use in the real world." Edward said real seriously.  
>"Yeah…but you're supposed to have fun while you're in school too. You only live once dude."<p>

Emmett chuckled beside of me, which in turn, made me stare at him. Mouthing the word "what" only got me to shake my head. The rest of lunch was like any other, everyone cramming their faces full of food, while others gossiped about things going on in the school. Which the talking was mainly about Emmett and me.

Once back up in the room, I took my seat with Emmett next to me. I helped him finish up the rest of his work for the week which didn't take long. Mrs. Mozingo came up to us after Emmett turned all of his work in.

"Alright since both of you are done with your work I'll go ahead and explain what it is yall will be doing."

She showed us how to pull up the program that the yearbook team used for everything. That only took a minute or so.

"So the main thing that you two will be doing is the layouts and designs. There are others that will write up all the stories and all you have to do is put the pictures with it." She said.

"Is there already a theme that has been decided on?" I asked so I would know what we were working with here.

"No. There hasn't. So if you come up with one or a few let me know."  
>"I have one in mind right now."<br>"What is that Rose?"  
>"Signature. Since everyone has their own unique way of writing and lifestyle they leave a signature on the school in some way." I said. I didn't know if it was good enough but it was worth a shot.<p>

She thought about it for a minute. "You know that is true in a way. I think that would do just fine. But how would you plan on doing it?"

"Well maybe get all of the seniors to write their name on a piece of paper and use them throughout the book?"

"That would work. You two go ahead and start with that."  
>"How would we start with that? Because I don't know a lot of the seniors."<br>"I'll give you passes. Go down to the office and tell Ms. Turner that you need a list of all seniors and their next couple classes."  
>"Is there any way we could get a couple of our friends to help out with this? I mean so we could have this done by the end of the day and really start on it tomorrow."<br>"I don't see why not. I like the way you think Rosalie."  
>"Thank you. Could I have Ms. Turner page them instead of going around and getting them out of their classes?"<br>"Yes. Just tell her their names. If you know what classes they are in that would help to. Let me get the passes for you and yall can start."

She went over to the room beside of us using the very small connecting hallway. A few minutes later she was walking back through the door and in our direction. She had not just two, but a stack of passes in her hand. I guess they were for the yearbook team.

"Here you go." She said handing them to me. "You didn't say how many you were going to need, so I hope that is enough."  
>"It's plenty. Thank you. We are going to need some black sharpies and blank paper though."<br>"Go get the list and your friends. Bring them back up here with their stuff because it won't be long until the bell rings. I'll have it ready for you."  
>"Kay. Thanks Mrs. M."<br>"No problem. Now go." She said shooing us away and walking back to her seat.

I looked over at Emmett and gave him a smile. "Well you heard her….go." I said with a laugh.  
>"Yes mother." He said standing up.<p>

The walk down to the office wasn't that far. I knew Ms. Turner was going to be either sitting at her desk or helping students with something. I was right. When I walked in the tall, pudgy, short brown haired lady looked up from the computer screen at Emmett and I.

"Rosalie? What are you doing out of class?" She asked.  
>"Mrs. Mozingo has me and Emmett working on the yearbook with her and the others. And I need your help."<br>"Oh…well what do we need?" She stated while getting up from her desk and walking over to the long black topped counter.

"Well first some of our friends were going to help us out, so we could get this done today. Could you page them for us?"

"Of course. Who are we talking about?" She grabbed a piece of paper and a pen.  
>"Alice Cullen. She is in Mrs. Holbrook's class right now. Edward Cullen and Isabella Swan. They are in Mr. Reeder's. Jasper Hale and Jacob Black. They are in Karen Miller's right now."<p>

She wrote the last ones down and looked at us. "Is that all?"  
>"Yes for that part…Oh! Mrs. M said to tell them to bring their things with them since the bell is going to ring in just a little bit."<br>"Will do."

It was about five or ten minutes later when Ms. Turner had everyone paged and they were on their way. The next part would be the list.

"Alright. Part one done, what is part two?" She asked walking back over from her desk.  
>"I need a print out of all the seniors and what classes they have for the rest of the day."<br>"Alright that might take a little bit though."  
>"Like how long?"<br>"About 20 minutes to get everything printed."  
>"That's alright. We can wait."<br>"Ok. Just don't be making a bunch of noise please."  
>"Will do."<p>

Emmett and I walked outside into the hallway in case anyone else needed in. There was no point in having EVERYONE in the office when they didn't need to be there.

"So how do you plan on doing this?" Emmett said while pulling me to his chest.  
>"Plan on doing what?"<br>"The signatures."  
>"Oh that. I'm gonna send groups out to do them. Give each group a list of rooms to hit then they come back to us. Simple."<br>"If you say so."

I was going to have a comeback for him, but I was interrupted with talking coming down the hall. As I expected it was Alice talking to Jasper and Jacob about her having to come to the office.

"How am I supposed to know what's going on here?" Alice said in a squeaky voice.  
>"Maybe because you see things into the future. Just saying." That would be Jacob with his loud mouth.<br>"Alice you're not in trouble."  
>"How do you know that Jasper?"<br>"Because you never do anything to get in trouble. You never break the rules…that's Jacob and Emmett's job." He said with a laugh.  
>"True dat. This school wouldn't be nuttin if it wasn't for Emmett and me."<p>

Just then they turned the corner and saw us.

"Did they call you too?" Alice asked. "OhmyGod! Emmett what did you get us into?"  
>"I didn't do anything." Emmett said still holding me.<br>"Then why are we here?" A very frustrated Alice said.  
>"Wait til Edward and Bella gets here and I'll explain." I said laying my head on Emmett's chest.<br>"So that means you had something to do with this missy." Alice said pointing her finger at me.

"Yes mother I did. You're not in trouble so chill out. We just need yall's help with something."  
>"What you needing help with?" Jasper asked sticking a earphone in his left ear.<br>"Like I said, I will explain when Edward and Bella get here."

A few minutes later Edward and Bella walked up to our little group.

"Great! They're here…now explain." Alice said leaning against the wall behind me and Emmett.

I turned around so I was facing Alice and the rest of the group. I laid my hands on top of Emmett's which were now laying on my stomach while he pulled me back towards his chest.

"Yall aint in trouble. We just your help…maybe for the rest of the day." I stated.

The good news got Jacob to hoot and holler.

"Lower your voice. I don't want to get in trouble." Alice scolded us like our mothers would. She then looked back at me. "Go on Rose."

"Thanks Alice." I smiled at her then started talking again. "Ms. Turner is printing out a list of all the seniors and their last classes. We're gonna go out in groups and all you have to do is have all the seniors write their names on a blank piece of paper in a black sharpie. Easy. When you're done you just come back up to Mrs. Mozingo's room."

"You got us out of class for this?" Edward said.  
>"Well…yea. I need your help so we can have it done and start on the yearbook tomorrow."<br>"Come on Edward you're smart enough. You can miss a class or two." Jacob said leaning against the wall.  
>"Who's gonna be in the groups?" He asked a little scared that I was going to put him with someone like Jacob I guess.<p>

"You and Bella, Alice and Jasper, me, Emmett and Jacob. Happy? You get to do it with Bella."  
>"Yeah. Better now. I thought you were going to send me out with Jacob or something."<br>"I'm not THAT bad you know."

This was going to be a crazy few hours. But, hopefully no one would get in trouble or break anything.

* * *

><p><strong>Alrighty, so I know it took me a long time to get this up. But, I hope you guys like it. Just remember to Review please?<strong>

**Thanks guys,**  
><strong>KoD<strong>


	4. Shopping Trip

No Copyright Intended! All rights go to the owners of their work. I own NOTHING….except the plot to this story :D

Forewarned – unlike in the book and movie, in this story vampires can go out in the daylight, sleep and can eat. But, still need blood to survive.

Chapter 4 – Shopping Trip  
>POV: Emmett<br>Songs: Saving Abel – Angel Without Wings  
>Three Days Grace – Chalk Outline<br>Blood on the Dance Floor – Bewitched  
>Avenged Sevenfold - Afterlife<p>

The rest of the day at school was interesting. Rosalie had split us up into groups right before Ms. Turner called out into the hallway to tell us the list was ready. I had to help keep Jacob's mouth shut so we wouldn't get in trouble. That is one thing I didn't want happening. If I got to spend more time with Rose at school doing nothing then I was going to do it. No one was going to stand in my way or take that chance from me.

After getting the list and heading back up to the room, Mrs. Mozingo had everything that Rosalie had asked for sitting at our computers. I grabbed the two packs of computer paper and box of black Sharpies while everyone walked out into the hall. The passes where handed out to everyone, along with the paper and markers. Rose split the list up into three and gave each group a small stack with the teachers name and what seniors were in the class.

Instructions were easy enough to understand. One piece of paper, ten names in black marker. Make sure to have room between them so we could crop and all that good stuff I guess. Everyone took off on their own and I guess there were no problems. I know there wasn't with Jacob 'cause I had to keep him straight while we were out. Which he didn't like that much. But it had to be done.

That was pretty much our day at school. I was ready to get out of there just as much as Rosalie was. So when the bell rang for the day we were both out the door before anyone else.

"So now what?" I asked her while taking her hand and walking to the Hummer.  
>"I don't know. But we do have homework you know."<br>"Mine's already done." I said matter-of-factly.  
>"How is yours already done? I haven't even started on mine." She said a little pissed.<br>"I did it after we got done doing the rounds of the school. While we were in Mrs. M's class."  
>"I didn't see you do anything though." She said a little confused.<br>"I did it while you were talking to Mrs. M." I said while I hit the button to unlock the doors.  
>"Well I guess you're helping me with mine then."<br>"That's fine. I don't mind. It's not really that hard though." I said opening the door and helping her in.  
>"Thanks. So other than homework what are we going to do?"<br>"I have no idea. Hold on." I held up my pointer finger before walking over and getting in the driver side. "Whatever you want to do is fine." I put the key in the ignition and the Hummer came to life with a roar that I so loved. "Do we need to wait on Alice or Edward? Cause they have the key to the house."

"You're good. I got my own key." She said pulling the keys out of her purse and shaking them.  
>"I'm not gonna ask how you got them." I said pulling out of the parking space and through the student parking lot.<p>

"I didn't steal them if that's what you're thinking. Esme gave them to me."  
>"Well that's good to know."<p>

Before I knew it we were pulling up to the Cullen's house. I killed the switch and got out. Before I made it over to Rose's side she was already out and grabbing her bags. I just looked at her.

"What? I can do some things myself you know." She stated looking at me.  
>"I didn't say you couldn't. I just like doing them for you." I said grabbing the bag from her along with mine.<br>"Well…that's different." She stated while walking up to the door and putting the key in the hole.  
>"What's different?" I said a little confused.<br>"That you WANT to do things for me."  
>"We've done been over this. I'm different from the other guys." I said walking behind her through the door and down to our rooms.<p>

I didn't want her to know how much different I was from everyone else. She would find out later when I told her. I mean come on what do you think a girl is going to do when you tell them that you are a vampire? That you have only been on this earth for over a hundred years trying your best not to get ripped apart and burnt to a crisp. Moving from town to town, and different countries just to survive. But now that you found someone that you know you can't live without any longer. That you WONT live without any longer. How is she going to react? I know…run and scream bloody murder.

"I know you did…and you are. Which is what I love."

We walked into her room and I dropped the bags down on the floor as I sat on the bed. "Alright. I know you don't want to hear this but I've got to go to my house for a little bit. Will you be okay?" I asked her.

"I guess. But I really don't want you to leave." She said with a frown growing on her face.  
>"I know you don't want me to go. But I've got some things I've got to take care of. If it makes you feel better, I'll wait 'til Edward or Alice gets here. Better?"<p>

"Yeah. I guess. But you're coming back right?" She said sitting down on my lap.

My hands and arms moved around her waist and pulled her closer. "Yes I'm coming back. It shouldn't take me long. A little over an hour or so. Give or take."

"Fine. But you better come back here. Or else I'll beat you the next time I see you." 

With a smile growing on my face I looked at her. Just the thought of Rose TRYING to beat me was the funny part. Only because she would end up breaking herself in the process. It would be different if she were like the rest of our little gang. Yes, I just said the rest of our little gang. Everyone except Jacob is a vampire. Weird I know. I didn't know there were any clans in this town when I came back. I didn't even know they were vampires because I had never seen them. Which on another level is weird. Just for the fact that vampires usually run into another vampire clan once every few years. Or at least hear of their names. It's like the Cullen's just popped up out of nowhere. But I guess that is cool. The one thing I've learned about their family is that they are like me.

Most vampires drink human blood. But, me and the Cullens are 'vegetarians', as we call ourselves. We only drink the blood of animals. The only way that you can tell if a vampire drinks human blood is that their eyes are red. I've noted that drinking the blood of animals has a way of changing our eye color to a golden brown. Which to me, is awesome. "As much as I would love to see you beat me, I will come back."

"Good. While we wait on them why don't you help me with my homework?" She asked with annoyance in her voice.  
>"Sounds good. Come on."<p>

By the time Edward, Alice and the rest of the gang got home Rose was on the last math problem of the homework assignment. Even though I didn't want to go, I had to. I love being with Rose and the rest of our weird little gang but I hadn't had blood in a few days. Earlier today when I was about to get into a fight with Royce, I was really surprised that I hadn't flipped. I mean vampires can go almost a week without blood in their system. But, as the week comes to a close their body gets weaker, and you can tell. And with me, not having enough blood in my system, it's really easy for me to flip. I mean real easy. That is the one thing that I am not gonna have happen while I'm around Rose.

My house isn't really that far from the Cullen's. Maybe ten minutes or so. The only thing that I hate about being a vampire is that you have to keep going to school for so long. I mean is one time not enough? But in order to stay in one place for a long period of time, it has to be done. Which every other time I hated…until now. Now I have a good reason to keep going and listening to the same stuff that I have heard many, many, many times before. The only word that can sum this up is Rosalie.

My house isn't as big as Esme and Carlisle's. But it's close. Many years ago I had bought the land here and had this house build. The two story, four bedrooms, four bathrooms, and three car garage English Country house was a great pick. The first floor of the house has the kitchen, great room for entertaining people when they do come over, dining room, bathroom, library, master bedroom and master bathroom. The second floor houses the other three bedrooms, two bathrooms, and a game room with a wet bar. The color scheme is much the same as the kids part of the house at the Cullen's. With the only difference being that instead of the red it's a mixture of dark and lime greens.

The Country house is a half mile off the road which gives me my privacy. To which I really love. I pulled up into the single car garage and parked the Hummer. After walking through the passage that allows you to pull the cars over to the two car garage, I took the side door into the house. The walk from the side door to my room felt like it took forever. Which means that the blood level was getting low, and I needed to re up very soon. I got to my bedroom door and took the very small hallway that would lead me to my extreme ultra king sized bed. Just by the looks, the bed took up a very large portion of the room. But I do love my bed. The massive ten by twelve foot bed was draped in my favorite black comforter. The lime green sheets were a very good mix with a bright pop of color.

The keys went on the six drawer Piston black dresser, and my body went face first into the bed. Not even five minutes later of just laying there my phone started to play the ringtone 'Angel Without Wings' by Saving Abel. I had picked the ringtone out for Rosalie the other day, so I knew it was her calling. I fished the Samsung Galaxy S 3 out of my pocket and hit the button to answer the phone.

"Hello?" I said tried to say without actually pulling my face out of the mattress.  
>"Emmett?"<br>"Yea babe. Sup?" I said flipping over on the very comfortable mattress so she could understand me.  
>"What are you doing?"<br>"Laying on my bed for a minute. Is everything ok?"  
>"Yea. Everything's fine. Just making sure you were ok."<p>

A smile came to my face. She was just wanting to know if I was already. Well at least she cares. "Yea babe. I'm fine. What are you doing?"

"Watching tv and waiting on you to get back. Which I wish you would hurry up."  
>"I'll be there in just a little bit. Promise."<br>"Okay. I guess I'll see you whenever you get here. Love you."  
>"Love ya too babe. Bye for now."<br>"Bye."

I hung the phone up and sat up on the edge of the bed. I guess it's time to go hunt. After getting up off the bed I walked to the other side of the room that held a door leading out to the covered patio. I passed the covered hot tub to the right, and the covered pool in front of me as I took off in a run. The smell of the forest and sounds of birds scattering surrounding me was comforting. Within no time I was in my favorite spot. Deer and elk roam freely here but my favorite to hunt is the grizzly bear. Which is what I am going to be looking for today. If all else fails then elk it is.

After wandering around for what seemed like hours, but I knew it was a matter of minutes, I found what I was looking for. The 700 pound brown grizzly was by the stream trying to catch fish. I knew it was going to be hard to find a grizzly this time of year. Just for the simple fact that it was getting time for hibernation season, and they would all be settling in towards the end of the month and into the beginning of November. So this would probably be the last one for the year.

As I crept closer his head flipped up and looked in my direction. I stilled for just a moment, no breathing needed. When he took off so did I. The average speed of a grizzly is around 30 miles an hour, which wasn't a real problem for me. Before he knew what hit him, my fangs were in the side of his throat. Deliciously warm blood spilling down my throat and calming the aching throughout my body. In minutes his body was drained and I was fully satisfied. I left the carcass where he fell and made my way back home.

I could tell the blood was already working with my body. The aching I had earlier was gone, and I knew my eye color was back to normal. If half the time it took me to get over the board to Canada, I was in my backyard. I walked pasted the covered pool and through the door that lead back into my room. Walking past the bed and dresser, I made my way through the door that lead to the master bathroom. After stripping and leaving the clothes on the floor, the jewelry came off and got sat on the counter.

The hot water felt good against my skin. Even though I didn't work up a sweat or get blood all over me, I did the wash, wash, rinse routine. Just the smell of the Axe body wash was soothing. Fifteen minutes later I was stepping out of the shower and drying off. Tying the towel around my waist I walked past the garden tub and into the walk-in closet. Now what to wear?

After a while of rummaging through everything I decided on a pair of boot cut dark blue jeans, a black t-shirt with Gir on it holding a squirrel that said 'Me and the Squirrel are Friends'. Rose would like this one very much. My black, green and white DC's, black and white survivor bracelet, black band bracelet with 'YOLO' written in red, and of course the marble necklace I had on earlier. Along with the A7X dog tag, and my dad's wedding band.

After getting ready I walked back into the bedroom to grab the phone and keys to the Hummer. Rose's ringtone alarmed while I was locking the house back up, so I answered.

"Yes honey?" I said holding the phone up to my ear.  
>"Where are you?"<br>"Calm down. I'm locking up and heading out the door."  
>"Good."<br>"What's wrong?" I asked while locking the side door and heading back to the garage.  
>"I want to get out of here. Jacob is getting on my nerves."<p>

I could just see her face. She's cute when she gets pissed off. "You want to go shopping?"  
>"Sure. But I don't have that much money. Daddy doesn't put my allowance in the bank til next week."<br>"Did I say you were buying?"  
>"Well no…but…"<br>"But nothing. Get your purse and be ready when I call you." I said jumping into the Hummer.  
>"Emmett you're not paying for my stuff."<br>"What did I tell you? I was going to buy you stuff and you were going to take it. Now be ready when I call you."  
>"Fine."<br>"Love you."  
>"Love you too. See you in a bit."<br>"Kay. Bye."  
>"Bye."<p>

I pulled out of the garage and hit the button to close the door. Making my way down the driveway, I hit the pavement in five minutes. Ten minutes later I made the turn onto the dirt driveway that leads to the Cullen's house. I picked up the phone and called Rose. On the second ring she answered.

"Hey! Are you here?"  
>"Yes. Tell Alice bye that we'll see her later."<p>

I heard her tell Alice that I was outside we would be back after while. Alice started to fuss some, which I didn't like.

"Babe!"  
>"Yea." She said on the other side.<br>"Let me talk to Alice."  
>"Fine. But she wont let me leave."<br>"Just give her the phone."

I could hear the phone switching hands then the pixie was on the line. "Emmett what are you doing?"  
>"I'm taking Rosalie shopping."<br>"Oh! Can I go?"  
>"Not this time Alice. Just me and Rose. You can next time…and I'll let you drive the Hummer."<br>"Sweet! But ya'll best be back later."  
>"Alice we might be back…and we might not."<br>"What's that suppose to mean?" So I confused the pixie.  
>"It means that we might stay at my house."<br>"Oh….okay. Well just call and let me know what's going on please. I hate when I can't see what's going to happen."  
>"Will do. Now let my girl go before I come down there." I stated as I parked the Hummer near the garage.<p>

"Fine. She's free…for now."  
>"Thank you. I owe you."<br>"Yes you do." The switching of hands told me that Alice gave the phone back to Rose. Then she was on the phone. "What did you tell her? She was a little surprised and happy all at the same time."

"I'm not telling. But get up here if you want to leave."  
>"I'm coming. I'm coming. Keep your pants on."<br>"I will for now." The smile grew on my face. "See you in a minute."  
>"Kay."<p>

The call ended and a few seconds later Rose was walking out the door and over to the Hummer. When she got in the smell of strawberries filled the car as she leaned against the seat.

"You okay?" I asked pulling away from the house and down the driveway.  
>"Yeah. Jacob just gets on my nerves."<br>"That's just Jacob babe. He's been like that since the day I met him."  
>"Well he's annoying."<br>"That he is. Now cheer up cause you aint with him anymore. You're with me." I said with a smile.  
>"I know. And thank you."<br>"Welcome. So where do you want to go shopping?"  
>"I'm not sure. What did you have in mind?"<p>

I was thinking earlier of how she said that she loved Gir from Invader Zim. "What about Hot topic? I've got to get some new shirts and stuff. They have Gir there…"

A smile came across her face. "That will work. But how much am I allowed to spend? I don't want to put you in a bind."

"Babe you're not going to put me in a bind. So whatever you want. However much it is. I don't care."  
>"Emmett be serious. Please?"<br>"I am. Whatever you want. However much you want."  
>"You shouldn't have said that."<br>"And why is that?"  
>"I'm a shopaholic."<br>"And that is suppose to surprise me?"  
>"I guess not."<p>

I cut the volume up and one of my favorite songs was playing. The sounds of Three Days Grace's Chalk Outline filled the Hummer and I started to sing. Which was surprising cause Rose knew this song too and started to sing. Next was Blood on the Dance Floor's Bewitched. Rose didn't know this song but I started to sing it to her. In a way she was a witch cause she had my heart. Which reminded me to change her ringtone to this later.

"**You got me bewitched, 'cause I'm under your spell, Ohhh. You must be a witch, 'cause I am living in Hell, Ohhh. Now is the time, now is the hour. I am the magic, I am the power, oh. All I need is one star in the sky, wish for you every night.**"

This got her to laugh some which was good. Before the song cut off I pulled into the T Mobile store which was about five miles from the mall. Pulling into a parking spot and cutting the engine, Rose looked at me.

"What are we doing here?" She asked.  
>"We are getting you a new phone."<br>"Emmett! I don't need a new phone."  
>"Actually you do. Royce has your old number and I don't want him getting a hold of you anyway when I'm not around. At school is a different story cause I'm with you all the time."<p>

"Well that is true. But Em all I have to do is change my number."  
>"You're getting a new phone. Now don't argue with me. You said the other day that you would argue when I got you stuff. Now we're putting it to the test…and your failing at it."<p>

"Fine." She said getting out of the Hummer and slamming the door. Good gosh that girl has got an attitude. But I still love her.

I jumped out of the Hummer and before she knew it, I pinned her against the hood. "Rose…" I said looking down at her.

"What?"  
>"Look at me."<br>She looked up and was pissed for some reason. "What Emmett?"  
>"Love you."<br>I felt her relax against my body then smile. "Love you too."  
>"Are you sure?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.<br>"Yes I'm sure."  
>"Prove it." I said standing there.<p>

She grabbed me around my neck and pulled me to her mouth for a kiss. It was needy, and loving. Like this is what she needed at that moment. To remember that I did love her….all of her. The bossy, sensitive, needy, and loving sides of her. I pulled her by the hips closer to me. Tongues moving against one another. This is what I needed too. She broke away to get air and smiled at me with her arms still around my neck. I smiled back down at her and gave her another quick kiss.

"Did that prove it enough?" She asked.  
>"Yeah. Now come on." I said taking her hand and pulling her into the store.<p>

We were greeted by Lisa who worked there. She was an older lady, but nice. Long brown hair with some blonde highlights at reached to just past her shoulders. She still had a little baby weight from the three kids that she had. From the first day that I came in to get a phone she had helped me. Along with every other time that I came in and needed something. So she knew me by name.

"Emmett. How can I help you today?" She said walking over to me and Rose from behind the counter.  
>"Hi Lisa. I need to get a phone added to my plan."<br>"Okay. What kind are we wanting to add?"

"What kind you want baby?" I said looking down at Rose.  
>"I'm not sure. Can I look around?"<br>"Yeah go find one. I'm going to go ahead and fix some stuff with mine."  
>"Okay."<p>

I let her roam about to find a phone. While she was doing that I pulled Lisa to the side and told her that the new line needed to be the same as mine. Unlimited everything, warranty, with one exception. I needed to have a number blocked. She just nodded and put everything in the computer. By this time Rose had picked out her phone.

"Babe!" She yelled from across the room.  
>"You don't have to yell honey. We're the only ones in here." I said walking up beside her.<br>"Sorry. I found it."  
>"What is it?"<br>"This one." She said pointing to the phone on the display.  
>"You sure?"<br>"Yeah. I've always liked the HTC's"  
>"Alright. Lisa?" I said turning to her.<p>

"Yes?"  
>"Do you have the HTC Sensation in back?"<br>"I should is that what you're wanting?"  
>"Yes."<br>"Alright. While I get it check the accessories and see if there is anything else you would like." She said then walked to the backroom.

"Do you want anything else for it?"  
>"Let's check at the mall. They have more of a selection."<br>"Alright. But we are going to get you some screen protectors for it."  
>"Okay. Whatever you want."<p>

Ten minutes later we were walking out of the store. I paid for the phone in full. Along with the protectors, and car charger. The first thing we did was plugged it up to charge. Lisa had transferred all Rose's contacts from her old phone to the new one so she wouldn't have to do it. The first thing she did while we were driving to the mall was sent a text to all her friends and dad giving them the new number. Good thinking.

We pulled up at the mall and walked hand in hand down to Hot Topic. The first thing she saw was a Gir shirt. I think I'm going to regret this…but oh well.

We bought almost every Gir thing the place had, seven pairs of shoes, some shirts and a few other things. The grand total for that shopping trip would have been $953. But we got a $131 discount so…total spent: $822.24

Next was Bath and Body Works. I hate to say it but I'm going to miss the strawberry sent to Rose. She loaded up on the Warm Vanilla Sugar. Which when I got a smell of I fell in love with for some reason. With some things on sale there also, bill for that place $299.50

"Emmett. We've spent WAY too much money." Rose said walking out of the store.  
>"Rose what did I tell you? I don't care. I've got to get something so go ahead and go shop."<br>"What do you have to get?"  
>"It's a surprise." I pulled one of the credit cards out of my wallet and handed it to her. "Have fun and call me when you get done. If I get done and don't hear from you, then I'll call."<br>"You sure?" She asked looking at the black credit card I handed her.  
>"I'm sure baby." I gave her a kiss. "Go crazy. Okay?"<br>"If you say so….but you really shouldn't say that. As you can see I'm very good at racking up a bill."  
>"It's just money babe. No worries. Now go. I'll see you in a little bit. Love you."<br>"Love you too."

I gave her another kiss and let her go. There is no telling what she's going to get. _You just screwed up man_. The little voice in the back of my mind was saying. _You NEVER give a woman a credit card and tell her to have fun._ Oh well. Too late now.

I walked down to Kay Jewelers and picked up one of the Open Hearts necklaces by Jane Seymour. It was an early birthday present for Rose. I found out from Alice that her birthday was on Halloween. So why not get her some stuff. I also got her a charm bracelet but that is for Christmas. After a while I called her phone to see where she was.

"Babe where you at?" I asked.  
>"Leaving Victoria's Secret."<br>"Alright. I'll meet you half way." I said hanging the phone up and walking in the other direction.

A few minutes later I met up with her and good gosh that little voice was right. NEVER give your woman your credit card.

"Em. Help me with these please?"

I jogged over and took some from each hand. "What all did you buy?"  
>"Well you told me to go crazy…so I got us a Halloween costume for Alice's party. And Christmas presents…plus a few things for myself. That okay?"<br>"Well yeah. I told you it was didn't I?"  
>"Yeah."<br>"Okay then. Come on."

We walked back to the Hummer and put what seemed like twenty bags of stuff into the back. I helped Rose into the Hummer and ran over to the other side. Starting her up and pulling out of the parking lot we were on our way to my house, when my phone rang.

"Hello?"  
>"Emmett! Where are you guys?" Alice said from the other end.<br>"On the way back to the house."  
>"Our house?"<br>"No mine. Why?"  
>"Cause Bella cooked. And you know how good her cooking is. Are ya'll going to eat with us?"<br>"Yeah we gotta go by the house then we'll be over there."  
>"Kay. You staying the night here or what?"<br>"Not sure yet. We'll see you in a bit."  
>"Hurry before it gets cold….or gone first." She said with a laugh.<br>"Will do. Bye."

I hung the phone up and looked over at Rose.

"Bella cooked and their wanting us to eat with them."  
>"Okay. So are we headed there now?"<br>"Not just yet. We're going by my house."  
>"Seriously. Your parents aren't going to say anything about a girl coming over?"<p>

LIE! "No…" Long pause. "Rose I have to tell you something." DON'T! NOT YET YOU IDIOT!

"What is it?"  
>"I'll tell you when we get to the house okay."<br>"Okay."

Avenged Sevenfold started to play Afterlife as I turned onto the driveway to the house. As my house came into view for the second time today, Rose's mouth dropped open. _What is she thinking?_ I pulled through the space and parked the Hummer in the single car garage again.

"Emmett. This is your house?"  
>"Yeah. You like it?"<br>"It's huge."

We got out and walked into the side door. The great room came into view and I just looked at Rosalie's face.

"Alright promise me that you won't run screaming ok?"  
>"What is that suppose to mean? And why would I run from you?"<p>

I took a deep breath and looked her in the eyes.

"Rose you know I love you right?"  
>"Yeah. Emmett what's going on?"<br>"I told you that I had to tell you something. So here it goes...Rose…..I'm a vampire."

Now for the reaction.


	5. Fast Rides & Guitars

**Alice: Emmett you told her!  
>Emmett: Well…Yeah. I thought she should know before anything else happened.<br>{KoD walks in and sees Alice & Emmett sitting on the couch talking}  
>KoD: Hey guys what we talking about?<br>Alice: Emmett telling Rose our secret.  
>Em: I told her my secret…not yalls.<br>Alice: Same diff. Now what?  
>Em: Read to find out? {Looks at KoD}<br>KoD: Yup! {pops 'p'} Who wants to do the honors?  
>Alice: Can I?<br>KoD: Sure. Have at it.  
>Alice: Ladies and Gentlemen. New chapter, so read up!<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5 – Fast Rides &amp; Guitars<br>POV: Rosalie  
>Songs: Avenged Sevenfold - Afterlife<strong>

* * *

><p><em>"Rose you know I love you right?"<br>"Yeah. Emmett what's going on?"  
>"I told you that I had to tell you something. So here it goes...Rose…..I'm a vampire."<em>

_**What did he just say?**_ "Do what?" I said a little dumbfounded.  
>"I'm a vampire Rose."<p>

Then it hit me. The speed, golden eyes turning to black, rock hard body. No one can do that stuff except for a vampire.

"Is that why you left earlier after we got out of school?" I asked looking up at him.  
>"Yes."<br>"You had to hunt?"  
>"Yes. I was stretching the days out too far and I needed the blood."<br>"Is that also why you didn't hit Royce at school?"  
>"Yeah. I didn't want him flying through the wall and people asking questions." He just stood there.<br>"Emmett how old are you really?"  
>"I was born in 1894 Rose." Long pause. "If you're not going to run then can we go in my room and I'll explain it. Please?"<br>"Yeah." _**Why am I saying that? He just told me he was a vampire. Why am I not running and screaming murder? I know because even though he is a vampire, I still love him. He's been there and taken up for me. He's just my big teddy bear. He's never tried to kill me, thank God. But this is Emmett we're talking about.**_

We walked across the house to a door, down a very small hall and into the master bedroom. The first thing that I noticed was the massive bed against the wall. Emmett jumped with grace, and without hitting the ceiling, onto the middle of the bed. He sat Indian style and waited on me to join him. Which I did.

"Alright start talking." I said as I gazed at him.  
>He laid back on the bed with his left arm under his head and his right laying across his stomach. "Like I said, I was born in 1894 in Biloxi, Mississippi. When I was 17 I moved to Gatlinburg, Tennessee with my parents. In 1912, when I was 18, I was coming home from a friend's house one night. I never knew vampires existed. I had heard tales of them, but never thought of it. Anyways, I took a short cut through the forest that was near our house back in the woods.<p>

"The only thing I remember is walking past this huge tree when I saw a shadow run past me. I couldn't make out what it was because it moved so fast. I dropped the lantern I was carrying when I felt something bite my left hand."

He pulled his arm out from behind his head to show me the teeth marks on his wrist. A gasp escaped my lips as I touched the mark. He then started again with the story.

"So something bit me. I tried to run but couldn't get far, so I drug myself to the nearest cave that I remembered seeing. The pain was unbearable. Like fire running through my veins. A few days later the fire stopped and all I wanted was blood. Human blood is very satisfying, but I didn't want to kill people. I will admit the only guy I did drain of blood was a murder. So no one really missed him. After that I started to feed on animals. I found that the animal blood changed my eye color from the red we have as newborns to the golden brown that I have now.

"I remember the Titanic sinking. And a bunch of the things that have happened up until now. I've been all over the world. This house I built back in 1945 when I bought the land. I've had to change some things over the years but nothing major. I came back this year from Spain to start over again. When we start somewhere and act young then we can stay there longer. Which is why I am '17' right now. I hope this doesn't make you run."

I just looked at him. "Emmett I'm not going to run. I've already told you that. I knew there was something different about you…but I didn't know it was this big. You're the same person now that you were when I first met you. So what you're a vampire. Yeah a little crazy to get a hold of…but still. Nothing's really changed. I still love you."

The look on his face was relief. Like he thought I really was going to run from him.

"So you're okay with this?" He asked me sitting up.  
>"Yeah. Can I ask something?"<br>"Since you're not running from me, yes."  
>"Can I see them?"<br>"See what? The fangs?"

I shook my head yes. "You really want to see them?" I shook my head again.

"I just want to know if their like the ones in the books."  
>"Alright missy you asked for it."<p>

In a millisecond I was laying on my back with Emmett straddling me. My arms were above my head with one of his hands holding my wrists. Then I saw them. There was nothing but Emmett's regular teeth, then fangs elongated from his mouth. So the things in the books were right about that part.

"Nice." I said with a laugh.

He got off me and just looked at me. "So you like them?"  
>"Yeah. Their sweet! Gah that sounds weird."<br>"Not really. So you're really not gonna run from me?"  
>"No Emmett I'm not." I straddled him. "I love you too much to run."<br>"Good." That dimpled smile coming out. He gave me a kiss then looked at me. "So you want a tour of the house?"  
>"Yeah."<br>"Alright. After we go to Alice's house then we can do a tour."  
>"What's that suppose to mean?"<br>"We're going to eat. Then staying here tonight."  
>"Really?"<br>"Yeah. I want you in this bed with me. And I don't mean like this."  
>"Okay. But no funny business yet."<br>"Fine. When you're ready."

I got up off the bed and looked at him. "Well are you coming?"  
>"Yeah stay here for a minute. Did you buy some jeans?"<br>"Yeah a few pair why?"  
>"Cause you need to change before we leave. I don't want you freezing to death."<br>"What do you mean?"  
>"We aren't taking the Hummer tonight back to Alice's."<br>"Then what are we taking?" I asked a little confused.  
>"You'll see. Wait here."<p>

With that he was gone like lightning. Less than a minute later, all the bags from the back of the Hummer were sitting on the bed.

"Put something warm on. Okay?"  
>"Okay?" I went through all the bags of stuff and found a pair of the jeans I just bought with Emmett's credit card.<p>

The dark blue distressed flares was a good match with the red camisole, black leather jacket, black and red pyramid belt and black heels with red flames that I had picked up. I had found the ring my dad got me last year for my birthday at Alice's while Emmett was away. So that wasn't coming off my right ring finger. I really like the dark purple rectangular stone on the white gold ring. It kind of reminded me of my mom.

Emmett walked out of the bathroom in the same thing he had on when we got here. He just added the Avenged Sevenfold jacket to it. He got one look at me and once again it was like his eyes were going to come out of his head.

"You're wearing that?" He asked.  
>"Well yeah. Why?"<br>"Looks good. But missing something."

I looked down at myself. "What is it missing?"  
>"This." He pulled a box out from behind his back. The cream-colored box had Kay written on it in silver lettering.<br>"What's that?"  
>"An early birthday present."<br>"Emmett I can't."  
>"Oh lord Rose. You've let me buy you brand new stuff, a new phone, and you're still here after I've told you I'm a vampire. Why can't you take it?"<br>"Well you got a point."  
>"Yes I do. And you're stuck with me. So…" He popped the box open and inside was an Open Hearts necklace. It was so beautiful. In the shape of a key with a heart for the top where you would put it on a key ring, and another heart on the bottom where the key would have had the spiky things unique for the lock it opened. In the top was the Open Hearts symbol with diamonds. Right under the top heart it was surrounded in black diamonds, along with around the bottom of the key.<p>

"Emmett its beautiful."  
>"Thought you'd like it." He said with a smile. "Turn around so I can put it on you."<p>

I turned around so my back was to his front and held my hair up for him. After putting it on, my fingers found where it laid on my neck. It had to be a 18" chain, because it wasn't choking me, but it didn't go down to between my boobs. I liked where it sat around my neck. I turned around and threw myself at him, to which he was ready. I gave him a quick kiss.

"Thank you. I love it."  
>"You're welcome. Now we need to go or else there isn't going to be any food left."<br>"Okay."

We walked through the door that led outside past the pool. Around the corner of the house there was another door that lead into another garage. Emmett flipped the light and pulled a tarp off of a…ninja?

"What's that?" I asked a little confused.  
>"It's a motorcycle babe." Stating the obvious.<br>"I know it's a motorcycle. What year is that?"  
>"2013 Ninja ZX – 10R ABS." He said with a smile on his face.<br>"You like fast stuff don't you?" I said walking over to him.  
>"That I do." He handed me a helmet. "Put this on."<p>

I did as he said while he straddled the Ninja. Good thing my hair was down, or else it would be messed up.

"Alright climb on." Which I did. "Feet right here." He said pointing down to where my feet needed to go. "Hang on and enjoy the ride."

He hit the button for the garage door to open. After putting his helmet on, which I don't think he needed, the motorcycle started and we were out of the garage. Emmett took it easy going down the driveway, but once we hit the pavement we were gone.

I had never been on a motorcycle before. I had dreamed of it one day but not anytime soon. The feel of the open road and me pressed against Emmett just felt right. I think from now on this is what we would be driving around. He scared me a little weaving around cars on the road. But, I had to remember that he was a vampire so if anything happened to me he would be there in the blink of an eye. We slowed down and took the dirt drive up to Alice's house. Emmett pulled up into the garage beside the BMW and cut the engine. We pulled our helmets off at the same time, and there was a huge smile on both our faces.

"Have fun?" Emmett asked while helping me off the bike.  
>"Yeah. That's the first time I've ever been on a bike."<br>"It wasn't too fast?" He said jumping off the bike and putting the key in his pocket.  
>"No. I like it. Can we ride it to school tomorrow?"<br>"Sure. It's not suppose to rain."

We started walking to the door and was met by Alice and Bella standing in the doorway. Their eyes were wide open and gawking at us.

"Emmett! You didn't?" Alice said looking at Emmett.  
>"I did. And she liked it. What are you going to do?"<br>"Nothing I guess. I thought you were on that thing. I heard you coming down the road before you hit the driveway."

That's weird. I couldn't even hear that far. She couldn't be a…no way. I shook my head at the thought.

"I cooked steak, gravy and rice. Come on before the boys eat it all." Bella said looking at us. "Love the shoes Rose."  
>"Thanks. Emmett got them for me."<br>"Cute. But not for me. Come on." She said turning around and walking through the house.

Emmett and I followed them down to the 'kids part' of the house. The whole time I never let go of Emmett's hand. When we got to the bottom of the stairs, Emmett let go of my hand and took his jacket off. I did the same then threw it across the back of the couch. While bending over and pulling my hair up, a hand came in contact with my butt. After jerking to an upright position, I soon found out it was Emmett that did it. Just by the smirk on his face. I finished with the messy bun and glared at him.

"What was that for?" I asked walking towards him.  
>"For the heck of it. I mean how could I not? You was asking for it."<br>I smacked his chest. Which now I knew he could hardly feel. "That's not nice you know."  
>He pulled me to him and shoved his hands in my back pockets. Right on my butt. "Sorry. How can I make it up to you?"<p>

"Don't know yet. I'll think of something."  
>"Kay." He gave me a kiss. "I really am sorry. I didn't hurt you did I?"<br>"No. Can we go eat now? I'm hungry."  
>"Yeah. Come on." He gave me another kiss and we walked into the kitchen.<p>

Everyone was looking at us. Or they were just looking at Emmett. Jasper broke the silence first.

"Did you tell her?" He asked a little scared of the answer.  
>"Yes I told her."<br>"And you're still with him?" Edward asked me.  
>"Yeah. Why is it such a big deal?"<br>"Rose…" Alice said looking at me from Jasper's side. "Emmett isn't the only vampire in this room."

_**WOAH! WHAT?!**_ "Say what?" I just looked at her.  
>"Rose everyone here…" Bella started.<br>"Except me!" Jacob interrupted.  
>"Except for you and Jacob are vampires. We just didn't want to tell you yet."<br>"Sweet!" I said looking at them.  
>"That's your reaction?" Edward said looking at me.<br>"Yeah. Why does it matter if all of you…"  
>"Except me!" Jacob yelled again.<br>"All of you except Jacob is a vampire? You're all the same to me as the day I met you. That shouldn't make a difference. And it doesn't."  
>"Okay. Since that is settled…can we eat?" Jacob asked.<br>"Yeah. Babe help me please?" Bella said while looking down at Edward.

Within minutes there was a table full of food in front of us. Steak, gravy, rice, corn, green beans, macaroni and cheese, along with homemade biscuits. It didn't take long for everything to get gone. Bella does cook really well. After everything was cleaned up and put away, we all sat down in the living room. But, instead of watching TV, or playing games we decided to talk about the Halloween party that Alice usually throws every year.

We, and by we I mean me, convinced Emmett to let us throw it at his house. Only for the simple fact that he has a big enough room for everyone to be. Not to mention the backyard. We had three weeks to get everything over to Emmett's and decide on how we were going to throw this thing. Alice had some decorations already but we were going to go shopping tomorrow to buy more.

This is one thing me and Alice have in common. We both love to shop. After deciding on what time we were going to go the next day shopping, Emmett and I decided it was time to go home. We said bye to everyone, grabbed our jackets and headed back up to the garage. With helmets on, Emmett started the bike and backed it out before I got on behind him. The ride back to Emmett's place was just like before when we left. The open road, Emmett and I, and feel of the wind around us was just right. He didn't weave in and out of traffic that much this time. Just for the simple fact there wasn't that many cars on the road. We pulled off the road onto the dirt driveway up to the house. After parking the bike back in its original spot, and cutting the engine, I jumped off. I noticed the shiny red sports car beside us that I didn't notice before, after taking my helmet off.

"Babe?" I said still gawking at the car.  
>"Yeah?" Em said walking up beside me.<br>"What is that?" I said pointing at the car.  
>He looked like a kid with a shiny new toy. "That would be my other baby."<br>"Other baby?"  
>"Yes. Other. You're the first." He stated and kissed my neck. "That would be a LP 570-4 Super Trofeo Stradale."<p>

I just looked at him dumbfounded. "A what?"  
>"A Lamborghini babe."<br>"Oh! Well now that you stupefied it some, I understand it."

He just laughed at me. "Come on. I'm ready for bed." He hit the button to close the garage door as we walked towards the house.

"You still owe me a tour mister." I stated walking in behind him.  
>"That I do. Shower and change then we'll do the tour."<br>"I didn't really buy anything to sleep in babe."  
>"Well I guess you're wearing some of my stuff then."<br>"If you say so."

We walked back to his bedroom while I took off the jacket. I sat it on the bed beside me as I took off the heels.

"Alright. Shower time." He said grabbing all the bags off the bed and walking to the master bathroom. I followed and good gosh this place is big.

When you walk into the bathroom to both sides of the door there was a sink and counter. To the right was a shower with clouded glass doors. A huge garden tub was straight ahead. Em walked past the tub through another door, which was a walk-in closet. Only one half of the space was used though.

"Okay so pick something out to wear. I'll hang your clothes up while you're in the shower."  
>"You're gonna let me leave my clothes here?"<br>"Well…I was planning on it. I mean…I would like for you to move in sometime. But if you don't want to that's fine."  
>"Step by step babe. A little too fast. But I'll leave some of my stuff here."<br>"Good now pick something."

I walked around and looked though the shirts. I found one that I really liked and decided to wear it. The 2XL Super Mario shirt worked well. I mean I was gonna be sleeping in it. "Got it." I said pulling the shirt off the hanger and turning around.

"Good choice. I like that one. Alright where's the Bath and Body Works bag?" He said looking through the darn near twenty bags of stuff.

"How about I give you the bags that you can put up? I don't want you messing with the other ones just yet."  
>"Fine by me."<p>

I sat down on the floor and separated the bags into piles. Ones he could mess with, the others he couldn't. Either it was Christmas presents, or the Halloween costumes that I didn't want him to see yet. I pulled the Bath and Body Works bag out and got one bottle of everything out. Along with a pair of underwear from the Victoria's Secret bag.

"Alright all of these" I pointed to one pile of bags. "You can put up. Don't mess with the others."  
>"Alright. Come on." He said walking back through the door. After opening the cabinet under one of the sinks, he pulled out a towel and washrag and handed it to me. "The dirty clothes hamper is in the closet against the far wall. Big basket can't miss it."<p>

"Is that it?" I said looking at him.  
>"Yeah. I guess. Don't take too long please?"<br>"I won't. And no peeking."  
>"Wouldn't think of it." I gave him a kiss and walked to the shower while he walked back into the closet.<p>

After stripping real quick I stepped into the shower and shut the door. The water was warm against my skin. Which felt really good. I used the new shampoo, conditioner, and body wash that smelled like vanilla. I guess about 20 minutes later I was cutting the water and drying off. I stepped out and put the shirt on first, then the boyshorts I bought today. I was sitting on the edge of the tub. My hair was wrapped up in a towel, and I was rubbing the body lotion on when Emmett walked back in from the closet.

"Feel better?" He said wrapping me in his arms.  
>"Very. Thank you."<br>"Welcome. I like the vanilla better than the strawberry."  
>"Same here. I'll have to keep some of this around."<br>"That you will. I put the rest of the bottles under your sink."  
>"What do you mean my sink?"<br>"This one is mine" He said pointing to the sink near the shower, where he got the towels out earlier. "That one is yours." He said pointing to the other sink.  
>"Well thank you."<br>"Welcome. Now are you ready for a tour of the house?"  
>"Yeah." I said slipping the ring my dad got me back on my right ring finger.<br>"Well come on."

We walked hand in hand through each room of the house. On the other side of the walk-in closet there was a library. Even though it didn't have that many books, Emmett had his desk with a laptop and papers covering the top. He showed me the great room, which was used for when people came over. The kitchen, pantry, and dining room which was also on the first floor. He showed me where the washer and dryer was for when I had clothes to wash. Next was the upstairs.

Up here there were three more bedrooms, two bathrooms, and a game room. The room directly above the library was already stocked with a bed and dressers. The one directly above the master bedroom was really cool. It was set up kind of like a theater. The largest flat screen TV I have ever seen took up almost half the wall. There were two rows of theater style seats, just more comfortable.

"Babe what size is that TV?"  
>"It's 103" the biggest that I could find."<br>"What do you use this room for? I mean it's a mini theater."  
>"Mainly to watch football games. I like to actually see it." He said with a laugh.<p>

On the other side of the house was the game room and another bedroom. The game room was really cool. A pool table was in near the wet bar. There was another flat screen TV on one wall with an entertainment center. From what I could see there was an Xbox 360 and a Play Station 3 hooked up to it with the adjacent wall full of games. The other bedroom wasn't a bedroom at all. This was a mini recording studio. I knew Emmett could play the drums. But there was also guitars hanging on the wall, a keyboard, and a bunch of other stuff I had no idea what they were. There was a bathroom hooked to this room with a walk-in closet also.

"I think this is my favorite room…besides our room." I said without thinking.  
>"Our room?" Em said a little surprised.<br>"Did I say that?" I said with a smile.  
>"Yes you did. So now it's OUR room?"<br>"Well…yeah."  
>"Okay. So why do you like this room?"<br>"Cause of the drums and guitars. I know you could play drums. But I didn't know you could play guitar."  
>"I've had years to learn."<br>"Good. So I'm not the only one that can play guitar then."

He just looked at me. "Why didn't you tell me you could play the guitar."  
>"Didn't think it was important."<br>"Well what all can you play?"  
>"Almost anything really."<br>"Bet you can't play Avenged Sevenfold." He said with a raised eyebrow.  
>"What song?"<br>"Afterlife?"  
>"Actually. I can."<br>"I call bullshit." Emmett said crossing his arms over his chest and leaning against the wall.  
>"Is that a bet Mr. McCarty?" I asked mimicking his pose.<br>"I think it is Miss Hale."

_**You just messed up there bud.**_ The voice in my head said. The one thing I was really good at was playing the guitar. I started when I was really young, and pushed myself harder after my mom and sister died. The only other thing I was good at was fixing cars.

"Get me set up."  
>"Your serious?" He asked a little confused.<br>"Yeah. You're not gonna believe me until I show you. So set it up."  
>"You say so babe."<p>

While he got everything set up for me I towel dried my hair. I dropped the towel on the floor and pulled my hair up into a messy bun just like earlier tonight. Emmett finished at the same time I did.

"You've got to put the song on though." I said looking at him.  
>"I can do that. 'Cause I've got to see this."<p>

Walking over to the desk that had many controls and settings, he did some stuff with the computer set up and next thing I knew the song was starting. But, he paused it. I guess he was giving me time to get ready. I picked up the guitar he picked out for me and threw the strap over my head and adjusting it a little.

"Pick." I said holding my hand out towards him.  
>"Here." He said holding it out towards me between his right thumb and index finger. "Good now?"<br>"Yeah. Go ahead."

Using the remote he pressed the play button and the music surrounded me throughout the room. Emmett sat in the rolling chair and just watched me. Moments later I started to play. When I first learned how to play this song the beginning was hard for me. But, after trying what seemed like a thousand times, I finally got it. When M. Shadows started to sing on the track, so did I.

_**Like walking into a dream, so unlike what you've seen.  
>So unsure but it seems, 'cause we've been waiting for you.<br>Fallen into this place, just giving you a small taste.  
>Of your afterlife here so stay, you'll be back here soon anyway.<strong>_

I looked up at Emmett and he had a smile on his face. _**I'm winning this bet!**_ I continued with the song. Not missing a beat while singing the words.

_**I see a distant light, but girl this can't be right.  
>Such a surreal place to see so how did this come to be,<br>Arrived too early.**_

And when I think of all the places I just don't belong,  
>I've come to grips with life and realize this is going too far.<p>

I don't belong here, we gotta move on dear, escape from this afterlife.  
>'Cause this time I'm right to move on and on, far away from here.<p>

I saw Emmett get up and move over to the drum set. _**What is he doing?**_ Moments later he was in rhythm with the drums on the track. _**God this is so cool!**_ One of the things me and Emmett have in common we can do together. SWEET! He kept up with the speed and sounded really good.

_**Loved ones back home all crying 'cause they're already missing me.  
>I pray by the grace of God that there's somebody listening.<br>Give me a chance to be that person I wanna be.  
>(I am unbroken, I'm choking on this ecstasy.)<br>Oh Lord I'll try so hard but you gotta let go of me  
>(Unbreak me, unchain me, I need another chance to live.)<strong>_

The guitar solo started. And if I do say so myself, I killed it. I looked up at Emmett who was still playing, when the solo stopped, and saw he was smiling. This in turn got me to smile. I must have done a really good job then. We finished the song. No need to just stop with a little left to go. When the last note rang out and the song stopped I looked at Emmett sitting behind the drum set. The biggest smile was on his face. The dimples that I had fallen in love with were showing. Silence…just silence. _**I rendered him speechless. One point for me!**_

"Well?" I asked looking at him.  
>"I didn't think you had it in you."<br>"But…there's always a but."  
>"But…you killed it. Really good job babe. I don't know any of girls that can do that."<br>The smile on my face said it all. "Well thank you."  
>"Now time for bed. Schools tomorrow."<p>

After putting everything in their spots, we walked hand in hand downstairs to our room for the night. Tomorrow is going to be a fun day...just wait and see

* * *

><p><strong>Alright I hope you guys like this. I've been loosing some sleep but I just couldn't stop writing. I hope you love me for that. So leave me some love and let me know what you think!<strong>

**KoD  
><strong>


	6. Part of the Band

**Chapter 6 – Part of the Band  
>POV: Emmett<br>Set List: All AVENGED SEVENFOLD Songs  
><strong>**-A Little Piece of Heaven  
>-Beast and the Harlot<br>-Eternal Rest  
>-Dear God<br>-Not Ready to Die  
>-Save Me<br>-Welcome to the Family  
>-Afterlife<br>-Scream  
>-Unholy Confessions<br>-So Far Away  
>-Almost Easy<br>-Nightmare  
>-Bat Country<br>-Buried Alive  
>-I Won't See You Tonight Part 1&amp;2<br>-Lost**  
><strong><br>**

* * *

><p>I woke up early the next morning before the alarm sounded. I wiped the sleep from my eyes and looked down at Rosalie. She was curled up beside me with her head lying on my chest. The best thing in the world was beside me. A smile crept up on my face as I looked at her. <em>She's all yours bro. <em>_The voice in my head said. Now that I can agree with. My thoughts ran and visions of last night played in my mind._

_**When Rose told me that she could play A7X's Afterlife I will admit, I didn't believe her. But, after seeing her play the beginning of the song, I started to change my mind. I had never seen a girl play any of Avenged Sevenfold's songs. So that was a first for me. After watching her for a little bit from behind my desk I decided to play with her. I know I surprised her when I started to play drums, but it just felt right. Plus I had to kind of get my mind off watching her play with only my shirt on. She did look really hot. Good thing no one else is going to see her like that. I would have to kill someone, and I would in a heartbeat.**_

_I glanced at the clock to see what time it was. Surprisingly it was 6am. Class starts at 7:45, so we had time. I decided to make breakfast, only thing is what to make? I slowly moved Rose off me, and tried not to wake her. Which, I think I did a good job. I picked up my shirt off the floor beside the bed, gave one last look at Rose sleeping as a smile crept across my face again, and headed to the kitchen. After going through all the cabinets and fridge, I decided on French toast, bacon, and fruit salad that I had made a few days ago. After getting everything done, I was setting it on the table when Rose walked in. She was once again wearing only my shirt, which she looked hot in. I glanced at the clock on the stove, 6:30._

_"Morning." She said pulling her hair up into the messy buns that she must love.  
>"Mornin' babe. Sleep well?" I asked grabbing two glasses out of the cabinet.<br>"Very good. You?" She said taking a seat at the island.  
>"Same. Hungry?"<br>"Yeah. Did you cook?"  
>"Yes ma'am. You like French toast?" I asked opening the fridge.<br>"Yeah."  
>"Good." I grabbed the orange juice and walked over to the island. "What you want to drink?"<br>"Juice is good." I poured a glass for her and one for me. "Thank you."  
>"Welcome. I might have made too much. So you can get what you want." I said handing her a plate.<em>

_After loading up we sat and started to eat._

_"I really don't want to go to school today." She said looking at me while grabbing her glass.  
>"Why not?"<br>"Cause I have a feeling something is going to happen. I don't want to be there when it does."  
>"What do you mean 'you have a feeling'?"<br>"Every once in a while, when something bad is going to happen, I just have a feeling of it. And try to avoid it."_

_My cell started to go off not even a minute after Rosalie stopped talking. I jumped up and made my way to the other counter where I had laid it. I saw that it was Alice so I answered it._

_"Alice?"  
>"Emmett? Are you okay?"<br>"Yeah. What's wrong? You never call this early." I stated walking back to my seat.  
>"I just had a vision. I was wanting to make sure you were okay."<br>"What happened in the vision?"  
>"Someone cut the brake lines on the Hummer and you wrecked it. It was bad Emmett. Rose was with you. So it had to be on the way home from school or something."<em>

_I looked over at Rose with quite a shocked face I guess. She was still eating but looking at me._

_"What?" She asked.  
>"Ummm….Alice had a vision." I said kind of dumbfounded and still holding onto the phone.<br>"What did she see?"  
>"The Hummer wreaking."<em>

_She dropped her fork full of food that was midway to her mouth. "Do what?"  
>"She saw me in the Hummer when it wrecked….you were with me Rose."<br>"Did she see why it wrecked?"  
>"Someone cut the brake lines. She didn't see who though."<em>

Rose was in another world. Silence then…"Royce." She said looking at me.  
>"What about him?"<br>"Do you not remember me telling you that he would stop at nothing to make sure the person causing him harm wouldn't anymore? I'm telling you in Alice's vision it was Royce or one of his friends that cut the lines. This has to be the feeling that I didn't like Emmett."  
>"What is she talking about Emmett?" Alice asked from the other side of the phone.<br>"Rose said right before you called that she didn't want to go to school because she had a feeling something was going to happen. We think this is the feeling she was having."  
>"That must be what it was then." Alice said. "If you want I could see if Carlisle will write both of you a doctor's note for the next couple of days. We can see if Royce or any of his friends are sneaking around the school. Keep tabs on them. If you want to that is."<br>"Yeah I think that would be good. Thanks Alice. Have Carlisle fax them over to the house. I'll call the school and let them know."  
>"Will do. Keep her safe Emmett."<br>"Will do….and thanks Alice. I really do owe you."  
>"That you do. I'll cash in later. After we know what's going on."<br>"Okay. Talk later. Bye."  
>"Bye."<p>

The line dropped so I know Alice hung up. I looked over at Rose to see her just looking at me, like she was trying to take everything in.

"So….what's going on?" She asked.  
>"Well…we aren't going to school for a few days. Just until we know what is going on with Royce and his boys."<br>"Emmett, I can't just skip school." Her voice raised a couple of octaves , because she was pissed.  
>"Baby we're not skipping. Carlisle is going to write us a doctor's note."<br>"Oh!...so we're skipping but not skipping."  
>"You could say that. The fax should be here by now. I'll check real fast. You finish eating."<br>"Kay. I'm on a se-food diet anyways."  
>"What's that suppose to mean?" I said leaning back in the chair and crossing my arms over my chest.<br>"Se-food diet. I SEE food and I eat it." She laughed and popped a strawberry in her mouth.  
>"You're not right woman." I shook my head and got up to head to the library.<br>"NEVER SAID I WAS!" Rose yelled from the kitchen.

I laughed and walked through the library door. Sure enough there were two papers on the fax machine. One was my note the other was hers. Apparently we had the note for two weeks off because of the flu. _Good thinking Carlisle._ I went ahead and called the school to let them know Rosalie and I had 'the flu'. Ms. Turner answered the phone.

"Forks High School. This is Nancy, how can I help you?"  
>I had to put on the 'sick voice'. *cough* "Hi Ms. Turner it's Emmett McCarty."<br>"Oh yes. What can I do for you Emmett?"  
>"I was just calling to let you know I have the flu." *cough* "My parents would have called but they're out of town at the moment. I've got a doctor's note. Do I need to bring it to you?"<br>"Oh dear. No Emmett you stay home. Just bring the note when you get better. Okay?"  
>"Yes ma'am. I think Rosalie Hale has it too. She called me this morning and said she went to the doctor yesterday." *cough* "They gave her a note also…I think."<br>"Oh my. I haven't heard anything from Rosalie's father though."  
>"He's out of country in Rome for business. He's been gone for about a week and should be back the within the next few weeks I think."<br>"Well do take care of her Emmett. I knew her mother very well. So I think that she would want you to keep an eye on her when her father isn't home."  
>"Yes ma'am. Would you have our teachers get our missed assignments together please? We will get them when we get over this." *cough*<br>"Of course. Just make sure you bring the note when you come back. I hope you both feel better real soon hun."  
>"Thank you Ms. Turner."<br>"Your welcome hun. Now go lie down and drink plenty of fluids."  
>"Yes ma'am. Do I need to have Rosalie call?"<br>"No. Let her sleep and get better. Just tell her to bring her note when she comes back."  
>"Okay."<br>"Alrighty. Bye bye."  
>"Bye."<p>

I hung the phone up and walked back out towards the kitchen. Rose had cleaned everything up and was washing the dishes. _I wonder what she would do if I snuck up behind her?_ Being that I was a vampire, I was able to be silent as a ghost but have speed. Within the blink of an eye I was behind her, and wrapping my arms around her waist. Of course she jumped, while throwing soapy water everywhere.

"What tha fu…Emmett!"  
>I couldn't help but laugh at her. "Yes honey." I said nuzzling my nose against her neck.<br>"Why did you do that? You almost gave me a heart attack."  
>"I'm sorry." I stated while planting a kiss on the side of her neck. "Forgive me?"<p>

Sliding my tongue out to taste her, she relaxed some.  
>"Maybe…" was all she could say.<br>As I started to suck, all she could do was lean all the way against my chest. Tilting her head to the right, she gave me better access.  
>I stopped for a brief second. "Forgiven?" Then another kiss to the neck.<br>"Yes."  
>"Good. Time to get ready." I said letting go of her and moving.<br>"Where are we going?" She spat out while turning to look at me. _Good gosh she's got a bunch of questions._  
>"Well…we have two weeks to do whatever…and that means we can do ANYTHING." I gave her a wink then walked to the bedroom.<p>

Rose followed and sat on the bed. "When you say anything….do you really mean ANYTHING?"  
>I laid down on the bed beside her. "Yes. Do you not realize how much money I have?"<br>"Not really."  
>"Babe it's nothing for me to just wake up one morning and say 'I gonna go to Paris' or 'I wanna go to Rome'. Not to mention that I've been on this earth for over a hundred years. Trust me I have money…and I want you to help me blow some of it."<br>"You shouldn't have said that."  
>"You're right. You rack up a bill." I stated with a smile quoting her words.<br>"That's not very nice. But you did tell me to go crazy. Which I kinda did."  
>"I don't think so."<br>"Well for that I wanna see Avenged Sevenfold, Papa Roach, Seether, Three Days Grace, Five Finger Death Punch, Theory of a Deadman, and My Darkest Days. All front row seats."  
>"Okay."<p>

Rose looked at me dumbfounded. "Okay? That's all you're going to say is okay?"  
>"Well yeah. Like I said I want you to help me blow some of it. Is that all you want to do?"<br>"I don't know. I would like to travel. But that can wait."  
>"Tell you what. For each holiday I will take you somewhere you want to go."<br>"You're not doing that."  
>"Yes I am. Argument settled. No more talk about it."<br>"Whatever." There went the eye rolling.  
>"Don't roll your eyes at me."<br>"Why not? Don't like it."  
>"It turns me on and pisses me off at the same time."<br>"What you gonna do about it big man?"

I had her pinned to the bed in a millisecond. Her legs were spread apart with my hips between them. I already had an erection that was throbbing. She really didn't know how bad I wanted her until now. I pushed my hips against her.

"Rose…"  
>Her head was tilted back a little with her eyes closed. "What?"<br>"Look at me." Which she did.  
>"You shouldn't do that." <em>Did she really say that to me? I'm suppose to say that to her.<em>

"And why not?" I said looking down at her. Arms above her head, chest moving a little faster taking in air. I could feel her pulse rising. She moved her hips in a circle and pushed against me. _Dear God. This girl is going to be the death of me._ "Why shouldn't I do that?" I asked again still looking down at her.

"Cause you're going to make me break."  
>I just looked at her. <em>Did she really just say that?<em> "I'm going to make you break?"  
>"Yes Emmett. You are."<br>"How?" I was confused. She was suppose to make be break, not the other way around.  
>"You know I've never had sex."<br>"You're a virgin?" Rose nods and flushes pink. "Why the fuck didn't you tell me?"

I let go of her, jumped off the bed and started to walk out but stopped. I will admit I was a little pissed. I knew that she didn't want to have sex with Royce but I thought that she would have at least done something. Most girls around her age now days have already had sex. I turned around when she started to talk.

"The subject never came up. Plus, I'm not in the habit of revealing my sexual status to ev eryone I meet." Rose said sitting up straight on her knees.  
>"Understandable. Will you let me change it though?"<br>"What do you mean?"  
>"Can I make love you to Rose?"<br>"Yes."

POV: Rosalie

"Yes." It was only a whisper but I knew Emmett could hear me. The smile he gave was one of victory. The dimples I had fell in love with showing.

He starts to stroll slowly towards me. Confident, golden eyes blazing, and sexy with just his shorts on, my heart swells and starts to pound. Just like mere moments ago. The desire is back, thick and hot in my belly. When he gets in front of me, he just stands there, staring at me. _God, he's so hot._

"Do you know how much I want you?" He said while sliding his thumb from my cheek to the point of my chin.

My breath hitches and I can't speak. I just shake my head no. Both of his hands are in my hair, grasping each side of my head and pulling me to him. His kiss is demanding, his tongue and lips coaxing mine. I moan, and my tongue meets his. He puts his arms around me and hauls me up against his body, squeezing me tightly. My arms snake around his neck as his hands travel down my spine to my waist and down to my behind. His hands flex over my backside and squeeze gently. He holds me against his hips, and I feel his erection, which he pushes into me.

I moan once again into his mouth. I can hardly contain the riotous feelings or is it hormones that rampage through my body. I want him so badly. Gripping his upper arms, I feel his biceps. _He really is muscular. _Slowly I move my hands back up to his hair and give him a slight tug. Which, of course I get a groan for. Like lightening, our clothes are off and I'm lying on the bed.

He leans down over me and, grasping each of my ankles, quickly jerks my legs apart and crawls onto the bed between my legs. He hovers over me, while I am squirming with need under him.

"Please Emmett." I said gazing at him. I needed to feel him inside me.  
>"Calm down baby. All in good time."<p>

He pushed one of his fingers inside me, and I cry out as he does it again and again. He palms my clit, and I cry out once more. He pushes inside me harder and harder still. I moan.

"I can't take this any more. Pull your knees up." He says and with quickness I obey. He positions the head of his erection at the entrance of my sex, and slams into me.

"Oh God!" I cry out as a pinching sensation starts to form. _This is it. You're not a virgin any more after this._ Emmett stills and looks down at me. His breathing as raged as mine.

"You're so tight. Baby, you okay?"  
>I nod and smile at him. Grabbing onto his forearms, he stays still. After a minute or so, I'm use to the felling of him inside me and the feeling of being full.<p>

"Ready?" he breathes while looking down at me. I couldn't say anything but nodded. He was already easing back with slowness. His eyes closed while pulling back. Then a second time of thrusting then stills.

I can't take my eyes off him. "More?" he asks.  
>"Yes." I all but beg.<p>

He moves, but this time he doesn't stop. He shifts onto his elbows so I can feel his weight on me, holding me down. He moves slowly at first, easing himself in and out of me. I grow accustomed to the alien feeling, my hips move tentatively to meet his. He speeds up, I moan, and he pounds on, picking up speed. All the while I moan from pleasure. He kisses me hard, tongues moving against each other. I start to feel something build up deep inside me. The buildup continues as I start bow off the bed. A sheen of sweat forms over my body and I stiffen some. _Does it always feel this good? I hope so. _All I can think about is the feeling Emmett was having on me. Only me…only him…only this moment. I stiffen more and Emmett must know what is going to happen.

"Come for me Rose. Just let go." The thrusts continue. Both of us breathing hard, I tighten around him, throw my head back with eyes closed and groan as I shatter around him. With one last thrust, Emmett stills and spills himself inside me. Cursing as he does.

My body feeling heavy, I fall to the bed. With stars in my vision, and with some effort, I pull Emmett down and take his lips with mine. He rolls us onto our sides without breaking the kiss or coming out of me. Finally I break the kiss and look at him.

"I didn't think it was going to be that good." I said.  
>"Neither did I." silence then "You're not a virgin anymore." He said with a laugh.<br>"I know….thank you I guess." I laughed and gave him a kiss.  
>"You're welcome. Just don't go telling everyone I popped your cherry. Kay?"<br>"If anyone finds out it's going to be Alice. But, I'm not going to say anything."  
>"Good. Shower then get ready so we can leave." He said getting off the bed.<br>"Umm….Em."  
>He turns and looks at me. "Yeah babe."<br>"I don't think I can move."  
>He laughs, "You're just sore. Come on."<p>

POV: Emmett

I picked Rose up with no effort and carried her bridal style into the bathroom. I sat her on the edge of the tub and started the water to the shower. Carrying her back under the water I sat her feet down on the tile and held her. With the warm water falling over us, I ran small circles up and down her spine. Her arms were around my neck, head on my chest and pressed all the way against me.

"God that feels good."  
>"Uh huh…so Avenged Sevenfold?"<br>She looked up at me. "Huh?"  
>"You said you wanted to go see Avenged Sevenfold. Are you for real?"<br>"Yes. I can get us backstage too."  
>"Now how do you plan on doing that? Sleeping with the band? I don't think so. I will kill every one of them."<br>"Calm down. All I have to do is call my cousin."  
>"And who is this cousin we're talking about."<br>"Synyster Gates."

_She's got to be kidding_. "You've got to be kidding me."  
>"No. Why?"<br>"You're cousin is Gates?"  
>"Yes…why do you think I got into the guitar in the first place?"<br>"I have no idea."  
>"Yup. I haven't seen him in a while. We use to see each other almost every day, and he would teach me. Then they got real big and went on tour. I talk to him every now and again."<br>"How are you related to him?"  
>"His mom is my mom's sister."<br>"Cool. When we get done Call him."  
>"Okay."<p>

I grabbed her vanilla shampoo and handed it to her, then grabbed mine. No way was I going to smell all girly. After twenty minutes or so in the shower, the water was cut off and I was grabbing the towels. While Rose was still drying off I ran to the bedroom and got her phone. I had to see if she was lying or what. But, I highly doubt that she was. I was back in less than four seconds, handing the phone to her.

"Lord you really want to see this don't you?" still wrapping the towel around her.  
>"Yeah. Now call him. And put it on speaker."<br>"Okay. Okay. Keep your pants on." She said taking the phone from me.  
>"Not wearing pants babe." I said with a laugh.<p>

She messed with the phone for a minute, and put it on speaker. Let the ringing and waiting commence. On the third ring someone answered.

"Hello?" It was a deep voice, so you know it had to be a guy.  
>"Sup cuz?" Rose said sitting down on the edge of the tub.<br>"Ro?"  
>"Yeah."<br>"What number are you calling from?"  
>"New phone. I sent you a text didn't you get it?"<br>"No. Good thing you called."  
>"Yeah. What you doing?"<br>"On the bus headed up towards you a bit."  
>"Oh sweet! You gonna be here tonight?"<br>"Yeah playin a gig at the Amphitheater. Should be there in about..." yelling at someone.

"_**Shadows!"  
>"Yo."<br>" How long til we get there?"  
>"Bout two hours."<br>**_"Should be about two hours I guess."  
>"Cool. Can I talk to Matt for a minute?"<br>"Yeah hold up." More yelling.

"_**Shadows!"  
>"What?"<br>"Phone."**_

You could hear the phone switching hands and another male voice could be heard through the phone.

"Yello!"  
>"Hey bro!"<br>"Rose?"  
>"Yeah."<br>"Hey babe. What you doing?"  
>"Nuttin, Syn was telling me yall are coming up this way."<br>"Yeah. Why? Wantin to see us?"  
>"Yeah aint seen you guys since the last time you came into town. Daddy's gone and I wanna see my family."<br>"You coming alone?"  
>"No my boyfriend is coming with me."<br>"It aint that Royce guy it was last time is it?"  
>"No he's gone."<br>"Good. Next time I see him, he's gonna have hell from this family."  
>"I know. That's why I love you guys."<br>"We love you too. Be careful coming down."  
>"Okay."<br>"I'll leave the passes at the back entrance and tell em you're coming."  
>"Kay. Tell Syn I got Afterlife down now."<br>"Sweet. Bet you aint as good as your cuz though."  
>"Remember who's the one that taught me to play Matt."<br>"True. We might have to put you to the test tonight?"  
>"What's that suppose to mean?"<br>"You'll see. So who's this guy you're dating now if it's not Royce?"  
>"This guy named Emmett. You'll meet him tonight. He's a really big fan of yall."<br>"Really?"  
>"Yeah. So far from what I have seen he can play pretty much all of yalls songs. He didn't believe me when I told him I could play Afterlife."<br>"What do you mean when you say 'he can play all yalls songs'?"  
>"He's a drummer. He's almost as good as Rev."<br>"We'll see."  
>"Again what is that suppose to mean?"<br>"Not telling. It's a surprise."  
>"Whatever. I've got to go do some stuff. What time should I come down there?"<br>"Show starts around eight. Be here by seven."  
>"Kay. See you then. Love yall."<br>"Love you too Ro. Bye."  
>"Bye."<p>

Then the line was dead. Rose looked up at me then. "Well….believe me now?"  
>"Yes. Royce went with you last time you saw them?"<br>"Yeah. Big mistake."  
>"Why?"<br>"Not going there. Matt and Syn didn't like him. They said if anything happened to let them know and I did."  
>"Well at least I'm not the only one that wants to kill him."<br>"Yup. Their family. Well not all by blood. Syn is. But when they were practicing I was always there with them. My mom was okay with it but she didn't really like the way they sounded. Me on the other hand, I loved it. Matt would always kid around with me and stick up for me like I was his younger sister. That's why I called him bro. Cause he pretty much is my big brother."  
>"So…he's just a brother to you. Nothing else?"<br>"Emmett! I will admit when I was a younger I had a crush on him. But, I got out of that."  
>"Are you sure?"<br>"Yes honey. I'm sure. Let's get dressed."

We decided to chill around the house until time to get ready. So TV and playing around in the studio it was. When four o'clock rolled around we started to get ready. It would take about an hour and a half to get down there, and another hour or so to get through traffic. I decided on something that I would've worn to school. Dark washed baggy blue jeans, a 'Tales from the Crypt' black shirt with the Crypt Keeper on it. Then as always the green and white DCs, dad's old wedding band, A7X dog tag, black and blue pyramid belt and simple white gold watch with black face. I walked out of the closet to see Rose looking in the mirror. She looked really good.

The light washed blue jeans looked good on her. They were patched up with a hole on the right knee, and another starting to form on the left. They flared at the leg with a darker blue triangle that went from the knee down to her foot, making the flare bigger. The corset she wore was doing its job very well, from what I could see in the mirror. The black with silver pin stripped, ribbon crisscross in front and on the sides, looked very good on her also. The three line pyramid, rainbow colored with a zebra pattern belt, was already around her hips and through the loops on the jeans. From what I could see the three earring holes in her ears were filled with studs, except for the very bottom one. The top one was just a black looking pearl, the second was a medium purple color, and the last was zebra print tear drop shaped that dangled. Her hair was pulled back from the front and bobby pined in the back. Yet, the waves still fell down to the middle of her back. She had painted her nails the same medium purple to match everything else. The purple rectangular ring her father got her on her birthday was on her right ring finger. With another round purple stoned one on her middle finger with the left hand. She had the smokey eye shadow, like she always does. Only difference this time was that her lids were purple with black and silver, instead of the black and brown she usually did. The black hemp and dark purple bead bracelet was on her left wrist, while another continuous loop bracelet was on her right. The one on her right was a mixture of light purple all the way to dark purple beads. Black sunglasses with purple lenses, was on top of her head. Along with the Open Hearts necklace I got her around her neck. Finally she saw me looking at her.

"What?" she asked looking at me through the mirror.  
>"Nuttin. Just seeing how good you look." I stated while crossing my arms over my chest and leaning against the wall.<br>"Well thank you. You look good too."

She pulled her hair together and to the side then I saw it. The death bat that I have on my dog tag, it was between her shoulder blades.

"Rose!"  
>"What?" she said once again looking at me.<br>"Why didn't you tell me you had a tattoo?"  
>"Cause not many people know about it. I would have let you known sooner or later."<br>"When and where did you get that?"  
>"Last year. This guy's brother did it for my birthday. Looks good don't it?" The smile growing on her face.<br>"Well yeah but did he know you wasn't eighteen?"  
>"Don't know. But oh well."<br>"Rose. I should kick your butt right now."  
>"But you won't."<br>"True. What made you get the death bat anyways?"  
>"Cause their my family Emmett. When daddy's gone all I have to do is remember that I have this and that they are with me."<br>"Okay. Does Matt and Syn know you got that?"

She didn't say nothing but looked down at the counter. "No."  
>"Well they are going to find out tonight." I said walking towards her.<br>She turned around and looked at me. "They won't do anything though. Might get a little pissed, but they can't say nothing to me. Syn was around my age when he got his first one."  
>"Oh well….just let me know the next time that you want one. Kay?"<br>"Yup. I was wanting a couple more but not sure yet of where I want them."  
>"We'll see. We need to go before we get stuck in traffic."<br>"Kay. I just have to put my shoes on."  
>"Hurry up." I said walking out to the kitchen.<p>

I grabbed the cell phone off the charger and two cokes out of the fridge. I turned around when I heard heels clicking on the tile floor. "We good now?"  
>"Yeah." She said pulling the purse up on her shoulder. "Can we take the Mustang?"<br>"How did you know I had a Mustang?"  
>"I saw it when we were in the garage."<br>"I guess." I pulled the keys for the 2013 Mustang Shelby GT500 off the hook on the wall. "Alright come on." I said walking out to the garage.  
>"Can I drive?" Rose asked when we got to the car.<br>"Babe…for real?"  
>"Yeah."<br>"I guess. But if you wreck her Imma be one pissed off person."  
>"I'm not gonna wreck her."<p>

I handed her the keys and jumped into the passenger seat. Within minutes we were out of the garage and headed down the road to the Amphitheater. It's a good thing we left when we did. Traffic down here was crazy. It was already dark which made it that much worse. We actually got around to the back and parked right beside of the bus. When we got out the first thing Rose did was put her purse in the trunk and locked up.

"Good job. You didn't wreck her or get us killed." I said taking her hand and the keys away from her.  
>"I'm good at handling cars Emmett." She said while we walked up to the back door. The security guard stared us down the entire time we were walking.<p>

The six foot two white guy in his thirties looked at us. Like he could really do something to us. When we got to the door he spoke.

"Can I help you?" His deep voice all serious, and the shades he wore to keep his bluff.  
>"Yeah" Rose started, "M. Shadows is expecting us. My names Rosalie Hale."<br>"Yes ma'am. He did say something about you coming by." He pulled two VIP passes out of his back pocket and handed them to me and Emmett. "Put these on and follow me."

We did as he said and followed him through the door. After a couple long hallways, and a few turns we were at the bands dressing room. The guy knocked and Matt answered the door.

"Miss Hale sir."  
>"Thanks Mike. We're good here."<p>

Mike just nodded and headed back to his post I guess. When I looked back Rose was giving Matt a hug.

"Missed you bro."  
>"Missed you too. How you been?"<br>"Good." The hug stopped but she still had her arm around his waist. "Matt this is Emmett. My boyfriend."

"Nice to meet you." I said holding my hand out to him. Which he took.  
>"You too man. Come on."<p>

We walked into the room and I was surprised to see all the band members around. The only one that wasn't there was Rev. I knew that he had died, which I hated and I knew everyone here did too. So the new drummer was here with them. Rose gave hugs to everyone there, including a kiss to her cousin Syn. It was kind of weird that I was here. This was Rose's family and I was actually meeting the members to one of my favorite bands. She introduced me to everyone there, including Matt's wife.

"So what's this surprise that you were talking about?" Rose asked Matt while sitting on my lap.  
>"You know how we always have someone from the crowd come up and play with us?"<br>"Yeah."  
>"Well this time we're gonna let you and Emmett play."<br>"Do what?"  
>"Yeah. We thought that it would be cool if you played with us. I mean you are family for one. Plus, we want to see how good you are compared to Syn. And…." Matt looked at me. "We want to really see how good Em is compared to Rev."<br>"Well thanks…." I started, "but I'm not sure I can be compared to Rev. No one was, or ever will be like him."  
>"That's true. But, I think he would want you to try. I know he's watching us every time we do a show, and keeping us safe. So let's make him proud tonight. What you say?"<p>

Rose looked back at me. "What you say baby?"  
>"I guess. I mean…I'd like to. That is if you want to?"<br>"This would be the first time I've ever got to play with my family baby. Of course I want to. I hardly get to see them. Plus I've got to show Syn how good his lessons have paid off." She said and looked at Syn with a smile, then looked back at me. "Plus this would be one of the best birthday presents I've ever had. Besides the tattoo that is."

_Oh God! Did she really just say that? Here we go. Let the cussing and fighting start._

"Ro what did you just say?" Syn asked wide eyed.  
>"I said this would be one of the best birthday presents I've gotten. Besides the tattoo I have."<br>"When did you get a fucking tattoo?"  
>"Last year."<br>"Of what?"  
>"Just show them baby." I said pushing her off me .<p>

She pulled her hair together and to the side the same way she did the first time I saw it. After turning around everyone got up and looked at it.

"Why did you get our logo Rose?" Syn asked a little pissed off.  
>"It's a reminder that even though when daddy and yall aren't around, I know yall are with me." She turned around and faced them. "I did it cause yall are more of my family than anyone around."<br>"Ro," Matt started. "you know that isn't true. You have all your friends. Even though they aren't blood, their your family too. Just like us. We're not blood, but we're family."

"Look. I know you're pissed at me. But I did it to remind me of yall…and…for Rev. I miss him guys."  
>Matt and Syn pulled her to them into a hug. "We miss him too Ro." Matt said.<br>"Rose I'm not pissed at you. Well I am a little, but I'm glad you did it." Syn said with a smile. "Does your dad know you got that?"  
>"No. And I don't want him to know yet. Please don't tell him." She said looking up at Syn with tears in her eyes.<p>

Syn wiped them away with his thumb and just looked at her. "You know he's going to shit bricks when he sees it."  
>"Yeah."<br>"And if your momma knew….which I'm pretty sure she does…she would kill you too."  
>She laughed. "Yeah."<br>"But…I'm not going to call and tell him. This is for you to do. You do stuff and then sometimes you regret them. But, I don't think you will regret this."  
>"I know I don't. And I won't either."<br>"Good."  
>"So…yall aint gonna kill me….right? Cause I think that would mess your surprise up for everyone. And you wouldn't get to hear me play."<br>"No smart ass. We're not gonna kill you….this time." Matt said with a chuckle.

"Alright guys time to start the show." Zacky said smacking his hands together.  
>"Let's do this. You ready?" Matt asked looking at Rose.<br>"Yeah. How we going to do this though?"  
>"Just go with us. Wait at the curtain. We'll play a couple of songs like always then call you and Emmett out."<br>"Okay…..I think I'm gonna be sick."  
>"No you won't. My blood runs through you Rose." Syn started, "If I can do it, you can. Just don't think about everyone out there. Think about us being back in the garage practicing."<br>"Kay. I can do this."

I got up and came around behind her. Sliding my hands from her back to the front to lie on her stomach and pulling back to my chest. "You can do this baby. I'll be there with you." I whispered in her ear and gave her a kiss on the cheek. She relaxed against me and nodded her head in response.

Like Matt said we followed them out to the curtain. Matt gave us a wink before walking out onstage after they called them out. I never would have dreamed that I would be here. My favorite band is my girlfriend's family. After playing A Little Piece of Heaven, Beast and the Harlot, Eternal Rest, Dear God, Not Ready to Die and Save Me, Matt started to talk. Everyone got quiet for a few minutes, and he started back.

"We're gonna switch it up a little bit tonight. The band actually has Syn's cousin back stage. So we're going to bring her out and see if she's got what it takes. And her boyfriend is going to play the drums for us. So these next few songs are gonna be tribute to the late Rev." You could hear the crowd start up again then, "Rose, Emmett get your asses out here."

I laughed, gave Rose a kiss while taking her hand and walked onto the stage. We both gave Matt a hug and I headed up to the drum set. Arin handed me the sticks, gave me a man hug and wished me good luck. I got seated and looked down at Rose with a smile. Syn gave her his guitar and a kiss on the cheek then walked back to the steps in front of the drums and took a seat. Matt looked up at me.

"Em you ready?"  
>I gave a nod. Then he looked at Rose. "You good?" She adjusted her strap a little, then nodded her head.<br>"Well looks like their ready. Wanna start off with some Welcome to the Family?" The crowd roared, and Matt looked at me. "Start offs with you man."

I took a deep breath and started the drums up, then it was Rose's turn. I kept up the beat and Matt started to sing. After a while I couldn't help but to sing with him. Rose got to her solo and just like before with me, everyone was dumbfounded. The crowd cheered and Syn smiled at her, along with Matt and the rest of the band. When the song came to an end Matt was looking at Rose.

"Well" he said into the mic, "I guess Syn taught her right. But how good is she at Afterlife?"

I laughed but no one could hear me. They would soon find out how good she was at it. I started it off again, and there she goes. Just like before when we were alone, the smile rose on my face. This is my girl playing in front of God knows how many people, with our favorite band. This couldn't get any better. When it got to the chorus Rose started to sing with Matt, which in turn got him to look at her. He slowly made his was over to her while singing. Next thing I knew Rose was singing again.

_**Give me your hand but realize I just wanna say goodbye.  
>Please understand I have to leave and carry on my own life.<strong>_

_**I don't belong here, I gotta move on dear escape from this afterlife.  
>'Cause this time I'm right to move on and on, far away from here.<br>Got nothing against you and surely I'll miss you.  
>This place full of peace and light, and I hoped you might,<br>Take me back inside, when the time is right.**_

_**Loved ones back home all crying 'cause they're already missing me.  
>I pray by the grace of God that there's somebody listening.<br>Give me a chance to be that person I wanna be.  
><strong>_**(I am unbroken, I'm choking on this ecstasy.)  
><strong>_**Oh Lord I'll try so hard but you gotta let go of me  
><strong>_**(Unbreak me, unchain me, I need another chance to live.)**

Matt stood back and let Rose do her solo. The smile grew on my face, when everyone cheered for her during and at the end of her solo. I kept on playing so did Rosalie.

"Damn good don't you think?" Matt asked everyone, which in turn whistled and hollered. He laughed then continued to sing along with Rose.

_**I don't belong here, I gotta move on dear escape from this afterlife.  
>'Cause this time I'm right to move on and on, far away from here.<br>Got nothing against you and surely I'll miss you.  
>This place full of peace and light, and I hoped you might,<br>Take me back inside when the time is right.**_

The last note rang out as Rose turned to look at me with a smile. I gave her a nod with smile planted on my face.

"Syn I think we might have to replace you and Arin." Matt said with a laugh. "Alright yall have a choice tonight. Unholy Confessions or Scream?" Everyone hollered out what they wanted to hear. Then Matt decided for them. "Scream it is."

I saw Rose walk over to Syn and talk to him. Next thing I knew he had a guitar on, and was up beside Rose. Matt looked over at them with a confused look. "What the hell is going on here?" he asked.

"She wants me to do it with her." Syn said shrugging his shoulders.

Rose had thrown the guitar behind her so it was against her back. She bent over to put her hair up in the messy bun that she loved, and gave me a great view of her backside in the process. She pulled the guitar into the right position and waited.

"Iite then. We good?"  
>"Yup."<br>"Let's get it on then." Matt said looking out at everyone.

Once again it was me and Rose that started it. But, this time Syn was with us. It actually sounded really good with Rose and Syn playing the same notes. Just like before, Rose started to sing with Matt. Once that song was done it was on to Unholy Confessions. Unlike the songs before, Rose let Matt sing. She just sang the chorus with him and the other band members. I knew she was getting over her stage fright because she was moving around a lot more.

"Iite I think it's time we did our song for Rev." Matt called out.

Syn sat out on this one while Rose and I started it together, and everyone sang with Matt. Rose started one of her solos and when I looked down at her I knew she was starting to tear up a bit. I knew that Rose loved every single one of them cause she grew up with them. They were her family and she lost one of her brothers. Syn was standing beside her singing as he wiped the tears that had fallen off her cheek. The song slowed and started again.

"You got this Ro?" Matt asked into the microphone. She just nodded, and stepped away from the microphone stand. A spot light was on her while she played the rest of the song. As the last note rang out Matt walked over to her and gave her a hug.

"Rev would be proud of both of you. We gonna let Rosalie go before she breaks down. But…" He ushered all the band members over to them, me included. I set the sticks down on the seat and walked up behind Rose and held her hips.

"Before you get off this stage, we missed your birthday last year." He waved his hand for something. Rose and I looked over to where he was looking. One of the guards was walking out with a birthday cake, candles already lit. Syn finished what Matt was saying. "We aint missing your birthday this year. So, before you leave, we're gonna have everyone sing happy birthday. And I know you don't have one yet so…you get to keep my guitar."

"Syn I can't take that. This is your baby."  
>"Not mine anymore. It's yours. All of us signed it."<br>She grabbed him into a hug, and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Love you and thank you."  
>"Love you too."<p>

Matt had to break the bonding moment. "Alright! Enough with the loving." Rose laughed and looked at Matt. "On the count of three we're gonna sing. All of you too." He said pointing to the crowd. Rose put the guitar behind her again as the guard came up with her cake.

"One….two….three!" They sang happy birthday to her and when they were done, all you could hear was Matt saying, "Blow them fuckers out!"

Which she did. "What you wish for?" Syn asked.  
>"Not telling. It won't come true."<br>"Smart ass. But…I love ya."  
>"Love you too." She turned to Matt. "You too asshole." She said and gave him a hug.<br>"Love ya too babe."

He whispered something in her ear and all I saw was her nodding her head. The guard walked off stage and took the cake with him. Syn unhooked Rose from the amp, and then we headed back off stage. We stopped at the curtain entrance, same place we were when Matt called us out. I helped Rose take the guitar off and sat it against the wall beside us. We finished watching the show from back here. They ended up playing Almost Easy, Nightmare, Bat Country, Buried Alive, I Won't See You Tonight Part 1 & 2, and last but not least, Lost.

The rest of the night we hung out with the guys until it was time for them to leave and go on to the next show. Rose was too tired to drive so I did. With Rose beside me in the passenger seat, and a priceless guitar sitting in the backseat with every member of the bands signature on it, this was one day to remember.


	7. You Did What?

**Jacob: This sucks majorly!  
>Emmett: What sucks?<br>Jacob: You and Rose get to stay at home and don't have to go to school.  
>Rose: Well not really our fault there.<br>*KoD walks in* Sup guys?  
>Rose: Jacob's pissed.<br>KoD: Why?  
>Emmett: Cause we get to stay home and he has to go to school.<br>KoD: Well he can get over it.  
>Jacob: What you got there?<br>KoD: New chapter. Who wants it?  
>Rose: Me!<br>KoD: Have at it.  
>Rose: *clears throat* New chap guys so read up!<br>Jacob: And leave some loven.  
>Emmett: Please do. *sad face*<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7 – You Did What?<br>POV: Rosalie  
>Lemons: YES!<strong>

**Rock my world into the sunlight  
>Make this dream the best I've ever known<br>Dirty dancing in the moonlight  
>Take me down like I'm a domino<strong>

**Every second is a highlight**  
><strong>When we touch don't ever let me go<strong>  
><strong>Dirty dancing in the moonlight<strong>  
><strong>Take me down like I'm a domino<strong>

* * *

><p>I woke up the next morning all alone in our bed. Emmett was nowhere to be seen, so I went to find him. After glancing at the clock, I saw that it was nine in the morning. With only my bra and boy shorts underwear on, I walked to the bathroom and decided to grab the robe that Emmett had hanging on the wall just for me. The bra came off first, <em>I have no idea how I slept in that thing.<em> While pulling the black robe on I left it loose and tied it off. The slit was open all the way down to between my breasts. I didn't mind though, so I went on my search. I went from room to room looking for him but he was nowhere to be seen. I made my way up to the second floor and stopped. At the top of the stairs I heard a guitar playing. I slowly made my way over to the studio door and cracked it open. He was sitting on a stool playing an acoustic guitar. I leaned against the door frame and watched him while my arms folded across my chest. He started to sing the words to Broken by Seether and Amy Lee. I couldn't help but smile at him. With only his shorts on, he looked hot. And with him playing and singing, it only made him hotter. After a while, he turned and saw me looking at him from the door way.

"Hi." That smile coming out with the dimples when he said it.  
>"Hi." I couldn't help when the smile came to my face.<br>"Come on." He said gesturing to his lap. My mind was elsewhere, but I made it over to him. "Sleep good?" he asked setting the guitar aside and pulling me into his lap.  
>"Yeah. Did you undress me last night?"<br>"Umm….yeah. Was that okay?"  
>"Yeah. Just…next time take the bra off and put something else on please. I can't stand sleeping in those things."<br>"I'll remember that." He looked me up and down. "I see you found the robe I got you."  
>"Uh huh. I like it thank you."<br>"Welcome. Did you by chance look at your phone before you came up here?"  
>"No why?"<br>"Cause you had a bunch of missed calls from Alice and Bella."  
>"Oh great." I leaned against this shoulder. "What were they wanting?"<br>"To know why we were on the front page of the news paper, and all over the internet."

"Did you talk to them?"  
>"Yeah. Alice woke me up around six. I've been up ever since."<br>"What all did she say?"  
>"Said that we were supposed to be sick and that we went and did something like that."<br>"Well it wasn't the one here was it?"  
>"No. Few towns down."<br>"Good. That means no one will know about it up here."  
>"Unless they look it up online. Which I have to say."<br>"Say what?"  
>"You looked REALLY hot playing last night."<br>"Well thank you. You did too."  
>"Some of the pictures I've found are really good of you too."<br>"What pictures?"  
>"Ones online. There are videos too."<br>"You're joking me. Please tell me your joking Emmett."  
>"I would be lying."<p>

A sigh left my mouth. "Where are they at?"  
>"Youtube."<br>"No." I dipped my head further into him.  
>"Yes. They're really good. You want to see them?"<br>"Not really. But, I guess I might as well get it over with."

We went over to the desk and he pulled up the Youtube page on the laptop. I stood behind him while he typed something in the search bar. Next thing I knew there were I don't know how many videos of Emmett and I on there. He pulled one up and as it started to play I sat on his lap. It was when we played Afterlife. It started off with Matt singing, by the second chorus I was singing lead and Matt was backup. Emmett was right though. I did look pretty hot if I do say so myself. And, I killed that solo. A smile came across my face while it showed me playing the guitar.

"I did pretty good didn't I?"  
>"That you did babe." He kissed my neck in the one spot that sent my stomach into a frenzy.<br>"You did really good too hun."  
>"Thanks. You want to see the one for Scream?"<br>"Yeah."

This one started out with Matt asking everyone what they wanted to hear next. After he had said that it was going to be Scream, the video showed me walking back to Syn and talking. He walked up to the microphone while pulling the strap over his head as Matt started to talk. I was beside Syn while he was talking to Matt. Just like I had done last night, it showed me bending over and pulling my hair up.

"You gave me a nice view right there." Emmett said right beside my ear.  
>"I wasn't thinking about that when I did it."<br>"Of course you weren't." I could hear the smile start to creep across his face.

I rolled my eyes at his comment and went back to watching the video. We went through a few of them, the last one being So Far Away. Rev's song.

"Okay. Enough of the videos. What we doing today?" I asked while turning to look at him.  
>"Well since Alice thinks it a bad idea for us to be on the front page of the paper again…what about the fair?"<br>"It's been years since I've been. Is there even one in town?"  
>"Well not in town. A few counties over there is."<br>"Okay. Let's go." I started to push up off his lap when he pulled me back down.  
>"Oh no. Not just yet."<br>"And why not?" I was confused and it showed on my face.  
>"Cause for one it doesn't start until noon…"<br>"And the other?"  
>"Cause you rolled your eyes at me. And, you know what that does to me." He said kissing that spot on my neck. My stomach went into frenzy again. Not a bad one, a good one.<p>

The whole time, his hand crept up and untied the bow in front holding the robe in place. Without me even knowing, which was kinda hot after the fact. I felt a rough yet soft hand skimming across my stomach, while pushing the robe off at the same time.

"Hunny…" I was unable to open my eyes. Emmett's mouth and hands were sending me into overdrive and out of space. It felt so good.

"Hmmm?"  
>With my eyes still closed and my mind gone all I could get out was, "Not in here."<p>

He picked me up bridal style and within seconds I was laying on my back. My robe was opened exposing everything. When I looked at Emmett all I saw was his black eyes. Hunger. He was hungry for me? Well I could same the same for him. His curly hair was just calling to me. So were his chest and huge arms, and those lips. God I wanted him right now. Like he knew what I was thinking, the boy shorts were gone and thrown across the room and his shorts were around his ankles. After being pulled to him by my calves, he was between my legs and plunging into me.

With a curse from both of us because of the feeling, the thrusts got a little faster. My eyes were locked with his and I couldn't look away. It's like something was holding me there for some reason. I had no control over my body and what it did. My legs made their way around him, making him push deeper inside me. This got a moan out of both of us, but mainly him. I pulled his hands from my waist up to my breasts. Which he did what any man would do in that situation, kneed and pull at the nipples. I threw my head back with a moan while bowing off the…it had to be a table I was on. But who cares at this moment.

That must have turned him on. My head shot back up and looked at him. That hunger in his eyes was growing by the minute, and so was I to the peak of release. I looked down at his lips, bad idea. I pushed myself up so I was somewhat against him. With my hands on the table behind me holding me up and his hands moving back to my waist, I took his lips with mine. Tongues moving against each other and the way I was at this moment with Emmett moving in and out of me, it was a matter of time before I broke. The thrusts got harder and faster and within minutes I was coming. Which Emmett did too, with a curse I might add.

I just leaned against his chest as he held me. My body was limp and numb, but with a tingling sensation all the way to my toes. With ragged breath I looked up at him and his lips were on mine with no warning. I could really get use to this. The kiss wasn't one of hunger like before but love. I broke the kiss first because I needed air, unlike my boy here.

"God I love you." Was all he said. His eyes turning back to the golden brown color that I loved as he said it.  
>"I love you too babe." His lips were back on mine. Just a lingering kiss with no tongue. He broke it this time and just looked at me with a smile on his face. "What are you smiling at Mr. McCarty?"<br>"Just at how hot you look right now on my pool table…Mrs. McCarty." He took a step back and pulled his shorts up.

Pool table. Wait! Mrs. McCarty! What's he calling me that for? "Mrs. McCarty? What are you talking about?"  
>"Marry me Rosalie."<br>I shook my head. Did he just say what I thought he said? "Come again?"  
>"Marry me Rose."<br>"Emmett….I'm 16. I can't get married."  
>"You'll be 17 in a few weeks, and we don't have to do it right now. We can wait til after we graduate or whenever. I was meant to be with you I feel it. Plus, I don't want any other guy with you. You can't tell me that you don't feel the same Rose."<br>"Well yeah but Emmett, this is too fast."  
>"Do I need to get the ring and get down on one knee to make you believe me?"<br>"Maybe…hell I don't know if this is real or a dream. How do I know this isn't a dream?" I said looking at him.  
>"Hold on okay. Don't move." He said pointing a finger at me. Then he was gone.<p>

I pulled the robe back around me and tied it off. When I looked up Emmett was standing in front of me. He pulled a box out from behind his back, got down on one knee and then it hit me. This was for real. I couldn't look away from him. I had to be a deer in the headlights.

"Now let's try this again. Rosalie Hale, you've made me the happiest man…vampire…" we both laughed "…since I've met you. I didn't know what my purpose was until now. Since I laid eyes on you, you were never happy from what I could tell. Neither was I, until now." The smile crept up and his dimples came out. "I want to spend the rest of eternity with you. That is if you will allow me to. I'll do whatever you say, which I already do now. I'll try my best not to make you mad, take you where ever you want to go, buy you whatever you want. Hell I'll do the clothes and dishes if it makes you happy. So…once again…." He popped the box open, "will you marry me?"

I wiped the tears off my cheek and looked at him. He was willing to deal with me, until he died….whenever he died. I couldn't speak. I must have taken too long to answer because he got up and walked over to me, still in his shorts looking hot as ever.

"Baby please say something. I'm dying here."  
>I laughed. "You can't die remember."<br>"Somewhat true." His hand cupped my cheek as he wiped the tear off with this thumb. I just looked up at him. "Will you?"

Could I really be married to this man? Spend the rest of my life with him? Deal with every flaw there was? Of course I could. I didn't want any other person. I could do this. I nodded my head.

"What? I didn't hear that babe."  
>"Yes Emmett." It was somewhat of a whisper.<br>"I'm a little def. What'd ya say?"  
>"I said YES! Yes Emmett I'll marry you." I laughed.<p>

He kissed me and it was nothing like before. It lasted for I don't know how long, because I was lost in the moment. I broke it and looked at him with a smile, which was also planted on his face.

"I love you." Was all I could say.  
>"I love you too. Now please don't freak when you see this ring up close?"<br>"Why are you saying that?"

He pulled the ring out of the box and held it in front of me. Pulling my left hand up he slipped it on my ring finger. My mouth fell open when I looked at it. "Emmett! This is too big."  
>"No it's not. And I can't take it back."<br>"Why not?"  
>"It was my mother's Rose. I saved it for the day I knew I would find someone. Just like I saved my dad's wedding band." He held his right hand up and on his middle finger was a white gold wedding band.<br>"How big is this thing?"  
>"Four carats."<p>

I got a good look at it. This thing was huge on my small hand. The square diamond set in the middle was surrounded by small circular diamonds. There was also circular diamonds going around the top and bottom of the band with rectangular ones in the middle going half way around the band. I looked back up at him.

"I love it, and I love you. Thank you." I gave him a hug and kissed him again.

His hands moved around to my back and pulled me against him. He broke the kiss first, "I love you too." He kissed my forehead and picked me up. My legs locked around him as my arms did the same around his neck. I laid my head on his shoulder and nuzzled into his neck as he actually walked us downstairs and into the bedroom. We took a left turn and I knew we were in the bathroom. After setting me down on the counter I let go of him.

"Now what?" I couldn't help but ask.  
>"Shower." He said with a wink while he walked over to cut the water on. He was back over to me with a smile on his face. "This has to go." He stated while pulling the ribbon to untie the robe. It fell off with ease onto the counter. "Much better."<p>

"Not really." I pulled the waist band of his shorts down his hips and pushed them the rest of the way down with my feet. Stepping out, and kicking them to the side he just looked at me while taking my hips and pulling me closer. "Much better now." I said with a laugh.

I was up in the air again, my legs and arms locking around him. With his lips on mine we walked into the shower. The warm water was falling over us, slippery bodies against one another, tongues moving against one another and his hands holding me up by my butt…..everything felt right. We moved and my back was against the tile wall. I broke the kiss and looked at him.

"Up for it again?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.  
>"Yeah."<br>"You're not hurting?"  
>"No."<p>

We turned around and he slid down the wall to the floor. He was slouched against the wall with me straddling him.

"Your turn baby. You're in control this time."

Oh I was going to have fun with this. I took his lips with mine as he helped me ease down onto him. With a moan into my mouth I knew he was going to like this. Breaking the kiss, I started to rock my hips back and forth on him. His head was tilted back against the tile wall, eyes closed, hands gripping my hips helping me move against him. "God you feel so good." His eyes were now on me, as I swirled my hips against him. I started to pick up pace, as I leaned back and kept going. God this felt good. Emmett was deep in me and I could control the pace.

After awhile his left arm moved around behind me to pull me up right and closer to him, his right hand made its way to my left breast. Next thing I knew his tongue was flicking against my nipple. "Oh fuck," left my mouth while I held his head in place with my left hand. The pain I felt next was one of pleasure. I looked down at him, still moving against him, with them golden eyes looking back at me. The pain came again as he bit and pulled on the hard nub. I knew I got wetter just by the look of him with me in his mouth.

With every rock my clit would rub against him, which was making me lose control real quick. I moved my hips faster, and within a matter of minutes I was tightening around him. He attacked my neck, sucking and licking in that very spot that would make me break. Which it did. With a moan I broke and let loose around him, in which he did too. I fell against him breathing hard. No wonder all the girls want to be on top. With a sigh he kissed my forehead.

"I think you're gonna have to be on top more often."  
>My head shot up and looked at him. "And why is that?"<br>"Because that was amazing."  
>I kissed him. "I didn't know it would feel that good."<br>"Oh hunny I've got tons of ways to do it that would feel better than this."  
>"Oh really?"<br>"Yeah, but that's for another time. Which shouldn't be long."  
>"Jeez. Let me rest a little baby."<br>"I meant later tonight babe."  
>"Okay."<br>"Alright. Time to get up."

After Emmett helped me up off the floor, we took turns under the still spraying water. When we were both clean, and water shut off, Emmett grabbed our towels and we dried off. He hung his around his hips, while mine covered everything up.

"Go get dressed I'm gonna check my phone real quick."  
>"Hurry up so we can get on the road." He said and gave me a kiss.<p>

I walked into the bedroom around my side of the bed. After taking a seat and picking the phone up, I saw that I had 20 missed calls and 11 texts. All from Bella and Alice.

**Sup – Ali  
>hello – Ali<br>r u thr – Ali  
>Rose! Y rnt u answrn me? – Ali<br>ur not answrn wuts up – Ali  
>Ali said 2 try &amp; get u. tx bk – B<br>ROSALIE HALE! Whr r u? – Ali**

Those were just from last night. Ones this morning…

**Ansr me damnit! – Ali  
>y r u in the paper? – B<br>I told u 2 sty low idiot – Ali  
>Ali's pissed u. ansr her plz? – B<strong>

I created a message and sent Alice and Bella a text.

_**Sry. Passed out last nite. Still love u guys! Guess wut… - Rose**_

Within seconds I had a text from Alice.

**I shuld KILL u! y didn't u answr?  
><strong>_**like I said passd !**_** –**_** Rose  
><strong>_**let me kno nxt time plz  
><strong>_**will do, guess what – Rose  
><strong>_**wut?**

I took a picture of my engagement ring and sent it to her.

**Is that wut I think it is?  
><strong>_**depnds…wut u thnk it is? –Rose  
><strong>_**It luks like an engagement rng  
><strong>_**YUP! *pops 'p'* :D – Rose  
><strong>_**now guna kill u & him  
><strong>_**no u wont. Gota go 2 tha fair. Luv u tlk l8r – Rose**_

Within seconds my phone was playing the 'Girls Just Wanna Have Fun'…yeah I know but it's Alice's ringtone. So I answered it.

"Yello." I said as I got up and walked to the closet.  
>"WHAT IN THE HELL ARE YOU THINKNING?"<br>"What do you mean?"  
>"First last night and now this!"<br>"Alice calm down." Emmett just looked at me when I walked in. He knew I would be talking to Alice. He walked over and pulled me against him and started attacking my neck again.  
>"I will not calm down. I couldn't get a hold of you last night. Then I wake up this morning and there is a picture of you and Emmett on the front page of the Entertainment section in the newspaper from a few cities down."<p>

Emmett had pulled the towel off of me and was now starting on my nipple again. It took a good bit of effort to not moan into the phone.

"Now you're telling me that you and Emmett are getting married? Rosalie you're 16."  
>"I'll be 17 in a few weeks." He kept it up and I couldn't help but to grab the curls at the base of his neck. "Plus we're going to wait til after we graduate." I looked down at him. All I saw again were the golden eyes I fell in love with. His right hand moved from my waist over my thigh, and in between my legs. I moved them apart a little bit, then he shoved two fingers into me. "mmmmmm." Was all that came out while I was biting my lip.<p>

"What are you planning on doing today? And please tell me you're not going to be on the front page again."  
>"Fair." I threw my head back as he kept moving his fingers in and out of me while sucking and biting my right nipple. "Oh….."<p>

"Oh what?"  
>"Alice I've gotta go."<br>"No you don't! We need to talk."

Emmett moved from my nipple down to my clit and started licking. It was a surprisingly different feeling than what I was feeling before so I looked down. Jesus he looked good like that, and he can eat pussy. He flicked his tongue over my clit and I almost lost it.

"Gotta go Alice. Talk later. Love you." I hung the phone up and dropped it on the floor, as I looked down at Emmett. I grabbed his hair again while he still looked up at me. Letting his tongue play around. "Baby, I can't stand while you do that." I said looking down at him.

He stopped for a minute. "Lay on the bench." Which I did.

The bench was just that a bench. Just longer and with no back. I laid down with legs on either side down at the end while Emmett walked over and knelt between my legs again. His tongue was back on my clit, flicking and making circles. I couldn't help but to moan in ecstasy. One hand made its way back to his hair holding him there while I grabbed onto the side of the bench with the other. His two fingers found my entrance again. My hips wouldn't stay still, they knew what I needed. Every time he would lick up, my hips would push down making the pressure on my clit that much more intense. I looked down at him, his dark brown almost black curls between my legs, and those black eyes were back.

"Baby fuck me please." I all but begged.

The towel was off his hips in a millisecond. He pulled my lips apart, giving one last long and very wet lick from my slit up to my clit. I couldn't help it when I got wetter from just that one action. With his massively hard cock hardly penetrating me, he slammed into me. I yelled, but it wasn't because it hurt, it just felt so good with him filling me up like this. This time when we made love it wasn't like before. I was moving more against him. When he would push into me I would slam back down against him, making him go that much further and harder into me.

"Put your legs on my shoulders baby." I did what he said and once again he slammed into me. He got a good pace going and good God did this feel good. I grabbed onto is forearms and tilted my head back with eyes closed while moaning and bowing up some. "You like that baby?"

"OH! God yeah." I looked up at him, the black eyes smoldering. He grabbed onto my hips and pulled me into him harder. "OH FUCK! Just like that baby. Don't stop."

He kept a hold on my hips pulling him to me with every thrust. I couldn't stop moaning and he couldn't stop cussing. I knew it felt good, so it had to be the same if not better for him. I started to clench down around him inside me. "You gonna come for me baby?" he asked pushing against me more.

"Don't. Stop, Just…Oh fuck!" I tensed up, still digging my nails into his forearms as I came. I must have pushed him over the edge, because he stilled and started to shake just a bit after he let the last of his seed into me. My hands slowly released from around his forearms as he eased back, letting go of my hips and slowly pulling my legs off his shoulders. I couldn't move so I just laid there. A few seconds later he was lying on top of me. While hands on either side of my head held him up, I pulled him down for a kiss.

"You've got to stop turning me on." I said after breaking our kiss.  
>"Same goes for you babe."<br>"How am I suppose to do that?"  
>"Can't. You could turn me on doing or wearing anything."<br>"Good to know."

After another quick kiss, we were on our feet. "Now get ready so we can go." He said walking over to his side of the closet. I grabbed my phone off the floor before either one of us broke it. It was quite…too quite. A little music would work. I ran through the playlist on my phone and started to play the new Still Swingin song from Papa Roach, while I looked through all my clothes to find something to wear. I couldn't help but dance while I was looking for something. Next thing I knew Emmett was singing the words to the song. The smile came across my face as I found a shirt to go with the jeans I found.

After a few songs including, Domino, Take Me Away, and What Doesn't Kill You, I found the outfit. A pair of dark washed blue pants, pink camisole, a black pointelle poncho from Ralph Lauren, with pink and white DC shoes just like Emmett's. The Open Heart's necklace, ombre zebra stripe pyramid belt from last night, some hot pink hoop earrings, two pink and black bracelets and a few rings finished everything off. Two of the rings being my engagement ring and the other being the purple one my dad got me for my birthday. I had everything laid out in the closet for easy access while I went into the bathroom to do my hair and all the 'girly stuff'.

After very little makeup, teeth brushing, deodorant, and body mist Emmett came in. I was just finishing up with my hair when he grabbed me by my hips and pulling me to him. I was only in my pink thong and matching bra.

"Remember what I told you." His lips finding that spot on my neck again.  
>"Uh huh." My head tilting and giving him better access.<br>"Then why are you teasing me?"  
>"I'm not trying to. You said get ready…that's what I'm doing."<br>"You're going to be the death of me Rose. You know that right?"  
>"Could say the same for you." I turned around and leaned against the counter top. He just looked at me, hands still on my hips while I crossed my arms over my chest. That was a bad idea. That just pushed them up and together. I saw his eyes drift down and look at the two swells between my arms. "Don't even think about it."<p>

"Why not?"  
>"Cause ever since we got up this is what we've been doing. Don't get me wrong I love it. But I want to go to the fair baby. If we have sex every time you look at me we would never leave this house."<br>"You're right. I'm gonna go in the kitchen while you finish getting dressed so I don't get any ideas."  
>"Good thinking." With his hands still holding my hips he gave me a kiss. "Love you."<br>"Love you too. Don't take too long." He said walking out the door.

I ran into the closet and threw everything on that I had laid out. I grabbed the phone off the vanity and walked out to the bedroom. My purse was on the dresser, so without missing a stride, I grabbed it and walked out to the kitchen. I really got a look at Emmett then. He kinda kept his punk style but with a twist. The dark wash low rise American Eagle jeans were hanging on his hips, with a simple black t-shirt and bluish gray jacket on. He wore his signature neon green and white DC shoes, Avenged Sevenfold dog tag necklace and his dad's wedding band on his right hand. The neon green and black pyramid belt, black and green bead bracelet and dragon ring on his left hand topped it off well. He heard me walk in and turned around from the counter.

"Which car this time?"  
>"Stang."<br>"Kay." He said grabbing the keys off the wall again.

I let him drive this time since he knew where it was. We were on the road about twenty minutes from the house when he handed me a little pouch. It was thin and black with a cord hanging from one end.

"What's this?"  
>"Camera."<br>"Oh."  
>"Thought since you haven't been in a while you would want to take some pictures."<br>"Yeah. Plus this is kinda our first date."  
>"Wouldn't last night have been the first date?"<br>"No. You were just meeting family last night. That doesn't count."  
>"Okay. So I have to make this a good first date then don't I?"<br>"Either way you're stuck with me Emmett." The smile growing on my face just at the thought of us being stuck with each other.  
>"True."<p>

We rode in silence the entire way to the fair. It was a comfortable silence though. Just listening to music and holding each other's hand, until it got time for Emmett to switch gears. When we pulled up and parked in the dirt parking lot behind the fair grounds. There weren't that many people here right now but I knew that it would be filling up within the next few hours. I looked at the time on the phone. It was already after two. I put my phone in the consol and jumped out. I knew we were going to be here for a while and I didn't want to deal with losing my phone or Alice calling for that matter. Emmett hooked the keys to his belt loop and took my hand pulling me towards the fair entrance. After paying to get in and getting wrist bands to ride all the rides we had already spent fifty four dollars.

"So what's first?" He asked taking my hand again after getting his bracelet put on.  
>"Lemonade, then we'll figure something out."<br>"Okay."

Now I remember why my dad stopped bringing me here. Everything was high. Just a cup of lemonade was five dollars. But, Emmett had money to blow, and I was going to be his wife so he should blow some on me right? Of course. We did a loop around and decided that we would ride some rides, then get something to eat. The first ride was the Tilt-A-Whirl. I didn't want to start off with something that was going to make me throw up. I had given Emmett the bag that held the camera after we got into the fair. Which he had clipped onto his key ring so he wouldn't have to carry it. Once on the ride, the first thing he did was pull the camera out.

"What are you doing?" The ride started and we started spinning.  
>"Taking a picture of you. What does it look like?"<br>I stuck my tongue out at him as he snapped the picture. "Smartass."  
>"You love me though."<br>I slid closer to him. "That I do." I gave him a kiss. I was pretty sure that he took picture of us kissing but wasn't positive. He broke it next thing I knew we were smiling and taking another picture.

We went from the Tilt-A-Whirl to the Zero Gravity. That was one that I really loved, even though I am afraid of heights. I know Emmett got a shot of me laughing and maybe screaming. If you've never heard of it, you should ride it. This huge round circle with slots where you stand up, the only thing holding you in is a strap from one side of the cage to the other. As you start to go around, it picks up speed and inclines. So, when you hit the peak of the ride you're looking down at the ground. Next were the Vortex, Tornado and Spin Buggy. On every ride, we were taking pictures together or of each other. When we got done on the Spin Buggy it was time to eat.

"So what you want to eat?" Emmett asked taking my hand and walking down towards the vendors.  
>"Corndogs?"<br>"Works for me. Can't beat the corndogs here."

We got up to one of the vendors and of course we almost pigged out. You only get the fair food once a year, so why not. Corndogs, fries, lemonade and elephant ears were piled up while we walked over to one of the tables and took a seat.

"What time is it?" I asked shoving a few fries in my mouth.  
>"Going on five, why?"<br>"I have a feeling Alice and everyone is going to come up here."  
>"Do you now?"<br>"Uh huh." I took a bite of my corndog and I must have been right. Emmett's phone went off.

"Yo. Yeah. Eating." He shoved some fries in his mouth. "Come in the entrance hang a left when you get to the loop. Up near the boat."

I laughed while we both kept eating. Emmett was on the phone until I saw the rest of the gang walking up behind him. He hung up and put the phone back in his pocket.

"I guess I was right." I said looking at him.  
>"Yeah. She's not dragging you away from me. I'll tell you that now."<br>"She isn't going to take me anywhere baby." I reached across the table and gave him a kiss.  
>"Get a room!" That just had to be Jacob.<p>

I looked up and sure enough it was. I slid over beside Emmett so they would have somewhere to sit. Emmett was the first with a comeback.

"She does….it's called my bedroom." I couldn't help but laugh.  
>He took a seat and started to get a few of my fries. With a slap to his hand I looked at him. "Uh no no. Get your own bud."<br>"Awww come on Rose. I'm starving."  
>"Then get up and go get something. Don't take my food."<br>"Fine." He started to get up but grabbed one anyways and jetted up to the vendor.  
>"DICK!"<br>"I know I got one!"  
>"Why does he always take MY food?" I asked no one in particular.<br>"Cause he likes you." Edward said.  
>I stopped midstride with food to my mouth. "Well he's too late."<br>"We know you're dating Emmett Rose."  
>"Not dating…" food in the mouth.<br>"Then what do you call it?" Jasper asked shifting Alice on his lap to look at me.  
>"Engaged."<p>

"WHAT!?" Everyone looked at me and Emmett.  
>"Emmett proposed this morning." I said and looked at him. "And I said yes."<br>"Yup. You're stuck with me." He gave me a kiss and when it broke there was a smile on both our faces.  
>"I told yall to get a room." Jacob said sitting back at the table. No one said anything. "Okay what did I miss? No one's talking."<br>"Emmett proposed to Rose." Alice said looking at him.

His head whipped around to look at us. "Do what?"  
>"Jesus Christ." I held my left hand out for everyone to see the ring and believe me. "Ring. One knee. Will you marry me? Does it ring a bell? Proposal. I said yes. We're getting married. Does everyone understand now?"<br>"We get it. But…I think Jacob is still stumped." Bella said.  
>"Okay enough of this. Can we please just put all this aside and have a good time?" I asked but was pleading with everyone.<br>"Yes." Alice started. "That's what the fair is for. To eat til you pop, have a good time, take pictures and maybe throw up." Everyone looked at her. "From the rides I mean. Dang. I'm glad they're getting married."  
>I looked at her with shock. "Thank you. That is why I love you so much."<br>"Love you too babes."

We all sat there while everyone finished eating, then it was time for some rides. All us girls drug the guys onto the Spin Buggy. I sat with Emmett, Alice with Jasper, Bella with Edward and Jacob by himself. When the ride started Domino from Jessie J started up. I couldn't help but to sing at the top of my lungs, and when it got to the chorus Alice and Bella sang with me. It was crazy fun all at the same time. Emmett was videotaping me while I sang to him then all of a sudden; all the girls on the ride were singing the chorus. I laughed because I had started something. But, this was something to remember, and I was going to make it fun.

When we got off everyone was waiting at the exit in a group. Alice saw that Emmett had a camera with him and took it.

"What are you doing pixie?" He asked taking my hand.  
>"Taking pictures." She pointed the camera at us. "Smile."<br>Emmett pulled me in front of him and wrapped his arms around my stomach pulling me to him. That its self put a smile on my face.  
>"Awww so cute. Alright get over here with the others."<br>"You're gonna be in it too." I said pulling her beside me.

Since Emmett was the tallest and the one that had the longest arms he took the picture of the whole group squished together. A few rides later, Alice wanted to act like a kid of course, so we got onto the Merry Go Round. She, of course, had stolen the camera back from Emmett. That SD card is going to be full from all the pictures. Once on the ride, I picked a horse and Emmett got the one beside me. It started to go around as it did Alice was taking more pictures of everyone. When she got to me and Emmett she snapped a few of us.

"Kiss." She said looking at us over the top of the camera.

That was a bit of a challenge, only for the simple fact that we were moving at different times. But after leaning over a good bit for both of us, we made it work. We ended up riding every ride there at least three times. The last ride that we got on was the Ferris Wheel. It was already dark and it looked so cool with all the different colored lights moving around. We all huddled together again for Emmett to take another group shot. After that it was game time.

We started off with the darts. Then moved on to every game they had. It's a good thing Emmett was loaded with money. I bet we had already spent a couple hundred dollars. When it was time to leave we had to get two garbage bags to put all the stuffed animals in. Yes two, Emmett was very good at those games. So were the other guys. Every game Emmett won I got to pick out what I wanted. There were a few that he played and won on that he picked the stuff. That would be why both of us had on pimp hats right now. His was the lime green and black with the feathered boas around the edge, while mine was the same just purple and black. When it was getting time to leave Alice, once again had the camera out. We were all professional with the smiles all night. Now was time to act crazy. So let the crazy faces, tongues sticking out, and weirdness begin.

The whole ride home it was silent again, but the good kind. When we pulled up into the garage, I grabbed the phones, camera and caramel apples while Emmett grabbed the animals and the keys. After walking into the house, Emmett locked up and looked at me.

"So where are we going to put these?" He asked shaking the bag of animals.  
>"I have no idea. I guess just put them in the bedroom for now. We can find somewhere later."<br>"You say so babe." He said walking by and giving me a kiss.

I went into the kitchen and put the apples on the counter, then went into the bedroom. When I walked in Emmett was nowhere to be seen, so I started to undress. I kicked my shoes off while taking the top shirt off and dropping it on the floor. Next were the jeans and socks. I was only in my pink camisole bra and thong when I was picked up bridal style. Of course I yelled, because I had no idea what was going on.

"Emmett! Don't do that!" I said slapping his bare chest.  
>"Aww why not?"<br>"Cause you scared me."  
>"I didn't mean to."<br>"I know you didn't. You're forgiven this time."  
>"Good. Bed time."<br>"I agree on that. But this stuff has to come off first."  
>"I'll take care of that."<p>

He sat me down on the bed and pulled the cami off. I'm not going to be able to find my clothes if he keeps throwing them everywhere. My lips were on his as he unhooked the clasp on the back of my bra. Once again, my clothes were being thrown around.

I looked up at him as he slid his fingers into the band of my thong. "On or off?" He asked looking at me.  
>"Which would you prefer?"<br>"Off."  
>"Then off."<p>

I was on my back in no time, looking down at him while he pulled the hot pink lace thong off with his teeth.

"You shouldn't do that." I said looking at him.  
>He sat up on his knees. "Why not?" There goes the thong over his shoulder.<br>I propped myself up on my elbows. "Cause I might want to do something again."  
>"Seriously?" I just nodded my head. "Are you sure?"<br>"Jeez! Emmett just fuck me." I pulled him down on top of me in a kiss while I undid his belt, button and zipper on his jeans.

Within seconds he was out of them and pushing the pile onto the floor with his foot. He was back on top of me attacking my neck in that very spot that got me hot. "Want to try something different this time?" he asked.

"We can."  
>He sat up on his knees and looked at me. His eyes starting to change black again. "Alright. Left leg on my shoulder." I did as he said. "and right leg…" he pulled it around his left thigh, "…there. Don't move this leg." He said patting my right thigh. I nodded my head in understanding. "Ready?" I nodded again.<p>

He glided into me inch by inch too slow for my liking. Once all the way in, I knew why he wanted to do this one. Moving at a slow pace at first, then a little faster. Jeez, this felt good. I was starting to get lost again. My head not thinking, and my body taking control. When he would push in, I'd push against him. Making him go even further that what I think he was wanting to. I couldn't help the moans escaping from my lips. Emmett was still moving a little too slow for my liking.

"Babe, you can go harder you know." I said grabbing his left forearm that was holding onto my right thigh.  
>"I don't want to hurt you."<br>"Baby I'm not going to break."

With that he slammed into me hard. Making me yell in pleasure as I closed my eyes, tilted my head back against the bed and dug my nails into his skin. "Oh! So we like it rough huh?"

My head jerked up and looked at him. "Yeah. Now stop teasing."  
>He laughed and slammed into me again. "You're very demanding tonight babe."<br>"Emmett! Just fuck…" He slammed into me again and again. My head tilted back and eyes closed. "Oh God! Like that."

He started to go a little faster but much harder than what he was before. Emmett had never been that deep in me. I looked at him and the first thing I noticed was the smoldering black eyes. I grabbed his left hand off my thigh and slid it up my stomach to my right breast. I didn't have to tell him what to do with it, he already knew. His pace picked up some as his eyes shut and he leaned his head against my leg that was on his shoulder.

After only ten minutes or so, if that, my stomach started to clinch. I knew I was about to split, and started to bow off the bed. Only I couldn't move that far. When I looked down at Emmett's hand it was on my lower stomach pushing down, I couldn't move. My eyes moved from his hand to his face. He just shook his head no. After a few thrusts in, I tightened up around him, and came as I yelled his name. I knew he came only for the fact that he stilled and started to shake some.

After letting my leg down he laid us down on the bed. Taking my lips with his he pulled me closer to him. I broke it and couldn't help the smile that was planted on my face.

"Well…." He started.  
>"Well what?"<br>"I'm taking it that it was good for you too."  
>"Very much so. Where did you learn to do that?"<br>"Internet."  
>I couldn't help but laugh. "Of course. You haven't done that with anyone before have you?"<br>"Nope. You're the first and only one."  
>"Good."<br>"Alright it's late, and you need sleep."

He gave me another kiss and got up to cut the lights off. When he got back in bed, I snuggled against him laying my head on his chest and falling asleep fast.


	8. Too Much Money

**Chapter 8 – Too Much Money  
>POV: Emmett<strong>

* * *

><p>I woke up to an empty bed the morning after our amazing day. My phone started to play the Unholy Confessions ringtone, so with my face still in the pillow I found it on the nightstand beside the bed.<p>

"Hello?" I was not moving from this spot and who is calling me right now?  
>"Emmett?"<br>"Yes Alice. What is it?"  
>"Is Rose around?"<p>

I sat up and looked towards the bathroom. I knew she wasn't in the bed with me, she had to be somewhere around the house.

"No. What's up?" I said while leaning against the headboard.  
>"We've got to figure out this stuff for her party."<br>"What stuff? You're already going to have the Halloween party here at the house and it's going to be her birthday party too."  
>"Yeah. But I don't know what kind of cake to get. Or where we are going to put her presents."<br>"She likes Gir from Invader Zim. Why don't you get a cake with him?"  
>"That'll work. But where are we going to put the presents and stuff?"<br>"I guess since I've got two garages we could set one up for it. Use the single. I'll have someone at the underpass to take the cars and park them. They could go in that side door to the garage and put them in there. We would just have to keep her out."

"That shouldn't be a problem. Do you want me to buy the stuff or are you going to help out?"  
>"Come by the house after school and I'll give you the credit card. Just don't go overboard with it please?"<br>"Fine. Do I need to bring anything with me?"  
>"Rose must have forgotten about Ali. Bring her and anything else that she left over at the house please."<br>"Will do. Can we still go get the decorations for the party today?"  
>"Yeah. We'll take the Hummer. If you want we could start decorating today. That would give us something to do."<br>"Kay. You want me to bring the guys with me?"  
>"They can come over later today when we start to decorate."<br>"Iite. Are you still in the bed?"  
>"Yeah. Why?"<br>"Cause it's one in the afternoon."  
>"Jeeze. Alright I'm up." I said throwing the covers off me.<br>"Kay. I'll be over around two thirty."  
>"Alright. Bye Alice."<br>"Bye."

I hung the phone up and grabbed a pair of boxers and set of sweat pants out of the dresser. I went on a search of the house for Rose. She wasn't in the kitchen or living room. I made my way upstairs but stopped half way up on the stair case. I heard Rose yelling at something but wasn't sure what.

"Where the hell did that come from?! Ah. There you are, you bastard. Take that."

I couldn't help but laugh. I knew she had to be playing one of the many games that I had. I took the last few steps up until I was in the game room. I was right. She was sitting on one of the gaming chairs that I had bought, controller in her hands in front of the flat screen TV. She was too wrapped up in the game to notice that I had come in. With lightening speed I was behind her.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

With a scream she jumped and the controller went flying in the air. I grabbed it before it landed on her head.

"What the fuck babe?"

I took the seat beside her and kept on playing the game. Resident Evil 6 Anthology was one of my favorites even though I hadn't had it very long. It came out early this month. "I couldn't help it babe."

"It's about time you got up. I've been up since ten thirty."  
>"You could have woke me up you know."<br>"But you looked so cute sleeping."

"Aww. You do too. Alice is coming over in a little bit." I said not taking my eyes off the game.

"What is she coming over for?"  
>"Is there something you forgot at her house?"<br>"I don't think so."  
>"Ali?"<p>

"OH SHIT! Emmett how could you have let me forget my dog?"

"She's your dog babe."  
>"Ours now."<p>

"True. I'm sure Alice and them have taken care of her though."

"I know they would have. She's like their baby too. Is that the only reason she's coming over?"

"No we're going out."

"Where?"

"Shopping."

"You're taking us shopping? That's a bad idea babe."

"Why?"

"Cause when you get me and Alice together, we don't leave for hours. Plus we spend too much."

"We've got to get stuff for the Halloween party."

"Oh! We'll in that case you might want to really bring some cash. She'll spend thousands."

"Not worried about that." My phone started to ring again so I paused the game. After looking at the caller id I knew who it was so I answered it immediately. "What's up Samson?"

Samson was co-owner with me on one of the many businesses we had. He was also a vampire, as was most of our staff. Even though there were some humans that were employed by us. The main house was down in San Francisco while we had another up in New York as well as one in Canada. We started the business many, many years ago when I had met him and found out he was a vampire.

"Emmett we got a problem."

"What's wrong."

"Lyona's back."  
>"What happened this time?"<p>

"She's transferring the money from the company to over shore accounts."

"Well get Thomas on it. He's the best we got."  
>"Already got him on it. What should we do with her though?"<p>

"I don't care. Kill her for all I care." I looked over at Rose. God I shouldn't have said that.  
>"Are you sure? I mean I know some people that would love to get their hands on her."<br>"Samson I could care less what you do with the bitch. I know you don't like her after what she did to you."

"You got that right. But I've got someone else to take care of."  
>"What's that suppose to mean?"<br>"I found someone."  
>"Who?"<br>"She's a mortal…"  
>"Can't say anything there man. I got the same situation."<p>

"You too huh?"  
>"Yeah."<p>

"Blood-Bond?"  
>"Not yet. But probably. You?"<br>"Same. She's a tough one."

"Got the same problem, even though she said yes." I looked at Rose and gave her a smile.

"Does she know you're a vampire?"

"Yeah."

"And that doesn't matter?"

"Nope."

"Well good luck. I'll keep you posted on what's up."

"Thanks man."

"No problem."

I hung the phone up and looked at Rose. I mean really looked at her. She had on a pair of white pants; they were more like sweat pants. The black 'This Is My Zombie Killing Shirt' was three times too big for her. She had no shoes on, but a pair of pink and white stripped Gir socks.

"What was all of that about?" I knew she was going to ask that question.

"Work."

"Work?"

"Yeah. I got a few businesses with this guy."

"Samson?"

"Yeah. We met a long time ago and we started some businesses together."

"Oh…what was you talking about killing someone?"

"Not someone, a vampire."

"Why?"

"She was taking the money from the business and transferring it into over shore accounts. Samson didn't know what to do with her."

"Okay. What were you talking about when you said 'not yet. But probably.'?"

"You heard that huh?"

"Yeah. What was that about?"

"Umm….there's this thing called a blood-bond."

"Blood-bond?"

"Yeah. When a vampire male meets their soul mate you could say, and they know it's them, most of the time they do a blood-bond. It's like a marriage for vampires."

"What is that suppose to mean?"

I let out a sigh. This was going to be hard to convince her to do. "It's kinda hard to explain."

She got up and walked over to me and sat in my lap. "Will you try to explain so I can understand?"

"Alright. Remember when I said that I knew we were supposed to be together?"

"Yeah. I said the same thing pretty much."

"Okay. It's not the same as what you feel. I mean it is but it's different. When we know we are supposed to be with someone, we get this intense feeling for it. The guys get very defensive over the female. They don't want any other guys to put a hand on her or look at her. The blood-bond binds the two together. There is no divorce with a blood-bond. It literally means what is mine is yours…all of it. You would get full rights to everything. Does that make sense?"

"I guess. I mean it's your version of our marriage ceremony."

"Yeah. The really cool part is that, even though you are a mortal…" She looked at me weird, "…a human, with a blood-bond you would get some of my powers, you could say."

"What do you mean?"

"You would still be human, but you would be like me too. Umm…." I had to think of some of the things. "…you would get the speed and strength that I have. You wouldn't age, and it would be hard for you to die. You can sense where I am, and the same goes to me for you. So in other words, you would be the same way you are right now, for eternity."

She just looked at me. "So what you're saying is that I could really be with you for eternity, and never age?"

"Pretty much."

"What do you mean you would be able to sense me?"

"Your blood would run through me. So, I would know where you are without even being with you. I would also know what you are feeling. You wouldn't be able to hide anything from me."

"When can we do this?"

What the hell? Did she really just ask me that? "Do what?"

"When can we do it?"

"Are you seriously asking me that?"

"Yes."  
>"So you would seriously bond with me and be with me for eternity? Are you sure?"<br>"Emmett, I'm not leaving you. If I do this then I know I could be with you. That was something I was worried about but didn't say anything. I didn't know how it would work if we got married and I started to age. I would die and then it really wouldn't be for eternity. So yes. I want to blood-bond with you. Just as long as we still get a regular wedding."

"Just like I said before, you get anything and everything you want. No matter what it is."

"Sweet. So when can we do this?"  
>"Don't you think you should wait? I mean let your dad know we are dating…later let him know we're getting married?"<br>"No. He will get over it. I've already said yes to both. You're not getting rid of me, so he will have to deal with you."  
>"I've got to warn you though."<p>

"Warn me of what?"

"Right now I can't get you pregnant…after the blood-bond…."

"I can?"

"Yeah." I looked at her for her reaction.

"You don't want me pregnant while we are in school?"

"I could care less if you were or not. I don't want other people thinking stuff."

"If it makes you happy…I guess I can wait a while."

"I mean if you want to that's fine. I just don't know if I could deal with everyone talking."

"You dealt with them talking when we first got together. What's the difference?"  
>"True. If you want we could do it tonight….I just don't want you pregnant yet."<p>

"Well…we could just not have sex."

We looked at each other for a second. "Na." we said in unison then laughed.

"I don't think you could go a day without having sex with me." Was she seriously trying to make me crazy right now?

"I think I could but I don't want to."

"Alright. We can wait on the blood-bond."  
>"Thank you." I gave her a kiss. "Even though I want nothing more than to do it right at this moment."<p>

"How do you do a blood-bond anyways?"

"Oh, that you will have to wait and find out."  
>"Will it hurt?"<p>

"No. It's more pleasure than pain."  
>"Okay. If you say so."<p>

"So what do you want to do until Alice gets here?"

"Not sure."  
>"Sex?" I said with an eyebrow raised.<p>

"As much as I would like to, I'm hurting a little from yesterday."

"Oh that's another thing."

"What is?"  
>"When we do blood-bond, there's no limit on sex. I could go as hard as I want with you…and you wouldn't hurt afterwards."<p>

"Hmmmm. Sounds like I'm going to enjoy this blood-bond."

"Oh. You will."

"I'm still waiting."  
>"Fine with me."<p>

"Alright play your game I'm going to get something to eat. What do you want?"

"Not sure. I'm not even sure of what we have in here."  
>"I'll check. You play."<br>"What if I don't want to play?"

"Then what do you want to do?"  
>"Be with you."<p>

"Awww….you can't get enough of me can you?"

"Nope." I said while I pulled her in for a kiss.

"I've got a question."  
>"You're full of those this morning. What is it?"<br>"When I get all my clothes and stuff over here….where is it all going to go?"

"We can always remodel. Make the closet a little bigger if you want?"

"Could. Another question."  
>"Shoot."<p>

"If…when we do have kids, where is their bedroom going to be?"

"How about we think about that when the time comes? If we have to we can add onto the house, or just build another one."

"I like this house, so I think we should build on."

"That's fine with me. Now can we get something to eat?"

"Yeah."

She got up off my lap and started down the stairs, I followed suit with her. Once in the kitchen I looked at the clock on the stove and noticed it was already two fifteen.

"Alice is going to be here at two thirty. So we got fifteen minutes." I said looking at her.

"Well…we could just get something while we're out." She said while walking over to the fridge and opening the door.

"How about pizza? The guys are coming over to help decorate when we get done buying stuff."

"That works." She shut the door with her butt and bit into an apple while walking over to me and jumping up on the counter. I couldn't help looking at her. "What?" she asked biting into the apple again. Juice dripped down her bottom lip and onto her chin.

Without warning to her, I licked the line from her chin up to her lips and gave her a kiss. When I broke the kiss she bit her bottom lip.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing. Are you trying to seduce me?"

"No. That would be your job."

"Uh huh. If you say so."

She finished up the apple while we talked. I turned my head towards the road when I heard a car pull up into the driveway from the main road.

"Alice is here."

"How do you know?"

"Vampire hearing babe. You may or may not get that when we bond."

"Cool. I've got to get ready."

I picked her up and ran to the closet. Clothes were flying as we were trying to get ready before Alice rang the bell….or just walked in.

"Emmett! Rose!"

I looked back at Rose as I got to the closet door. She was pulling her pants on.

"Finish up babe. Come to the kitchen when you're done."

"Kay."

I walked out and found Alice walking towards the bedroom door.

"There you are. Where's Rose?"  
>"Finishing up getting ready." Ali ran over and started clawing at my leg, so I picked her up. "Hey cutie." I looked back at Alice. "Did she have any food?"<p>

"Yeah it's in the kitchen. You'll have to get some more for her though."

I started walking towards the kitchen. "I'll have to get more than that I think."

Once in the kitchen I sat Ali down and got two small bowls out of the kitchen cabinet. One was for food and the other for water. After I had them filled up, I sat them on the floor against the counter. I leaned against the counter and looked at Alice with my arms crossed at my chest.

"She said yes."  
>"I know she said yes. Are you going to let me do the wedding?" She said while a huge smile came across her face.<p>

"Not the wedding Alice. Blood-bond. She said yes."

"Does she even know what it is?"  
>"Yeah. I told her."<p>

"And she wants to do it?"

"Yeah. I just mentioned it cause I was talking to Samson earlier and she overheard me. I had to explain what it was, but it was her idea to do it."

"Well good luck. Jasper and I haven't done it yet….it's been centuries, but we like things the way they are right now."

"Yeah. But, you are both vampires. Rose doesn't want to age. She wants to be with me, and I think this will do it."

"Like I said, good luck. Does she know how we do it though?"

"No. I was going to surprise her."  
>"When were you planning on doing it?"<p>

"She said she would wait. I don't think she wants kids right now. But, I know she wants them."

"More power to ya."

Rose walked in at that moment. "Yall ready to go?"

She dulled it down a little bit this time. No overdoing it with jewelry or anything like that. I guess she was bumming it today. She wore just a pair of dark washed distressed jeans, red camisole, and her black Ed Hardy jacket with skulls on the front and back. The necklace I gave her, her engagement ring, the ring her dad gave her, black and red pyramid belt and chunky heel black shoes were it.

"Cute. Bumming it today?" Alice asked.

"Yeah. Didn't want to really dress up." Ali ran over to Rose's leg. "Hey baby girl." Rose said while picking her up. Ali started to lick her face, which got her to laugh. "Yeah I missed you too."

She walked off somewhere into the living room and sat Ali down. Two minutes later she was back in the kitchen and ready to go. While grabbing the keys to the Hummer Alice and Rose walked out to the single car garage and jumped in. Rose got up front beside me and Alice was in the back. The thirty minute drive to Spirit Halloween felt shorter than what it really was.

Rose was right though. I really shouldn't have brought them both shopping. We already had two buggies full of stuff. There were maybe twenty bags of fake spider webs, an animated body wrapped up in a cocoon of spider webs. Every so often it would start to shake like the person was still alive and trying to get free. We got a six foot wide grim reaper holding a banner that said 'BEWARE! ENTER AT YOUR OWN RISK!' written in blood. I guess that was going to go out at the road, which would be pretty cool. Alice threw in four things of this Mist Maker. Apparently you put this thing is anything from a bowl to a cauldron, add water to it and it makes this funky mist fog stuff. I had to grab another buggy when we got to one of the isles with all robe lights and crap.

"Alice what else do you plan on getting?" I said pushing the buggy up towards her.

"All of these," she said throwing every single orange rope light they had on the shelf into the buggy, "and some other stuff. We're almost done here."

Next were a few boxes of witch's potion bottles. Literally twenty boxes of glow sticks, six boxes of purple string lights, about four bags of fake black spiders, and a few fake black cats were next.

"Why do we need twenty boxes of glow sticks?" I asked leaning onto the buggy as I pushed it and it got fuller by the second.

"Some are going into the pumpkins, some are getting broke onto your steps…"  
>"Do what? You're not breaking those things on my steps."<p>

"The ones outside duffus."

"As long as it aint the ones inside…"

"No I got something else for that. I know you don't want anyone going upstairs so I got you covered."

"Thank you."

"Welcome."

I had to get two more buggies for the rest of it. Three fifty inch spiders were next. Along with nineteen latex skeletons, a fifty-seven inch coffin with holes in it, a vampire alter, slap stickers with different names of poisons, a life size coffin with black finish and red velvet on the inside. Fake chains were the last of it.

"What's the coffin for?" Rose asked.

"Candy!" she said jumping up and down.

"Yeah I think you've had too much already." I stated just looking at her.  
>Her hands were on her hips within seconds. "I haven't had any…..yet." The smile creeping up on her face.<p>

"Is this the last of it?" I asked.

"Yes…for this place."

"Come on."

We made it up to the counter with all five buggies as the cashier just glared at us.

"Did you find everything ok?" The short, long brown headed girl asked.

"Uhh..yeah I think. Thanks."

She started to ring the first buggy up. "You must have a huge place to decorate or you are really going out."

"Both." Alice said walking up next in line. "Hey don't you go to Forks High?"

"Yeah."

"We do too. Lisa right?"  
>"Yeah. I thought you looked familiar. You're in my chemistry class."<p>

"Yup."

"Alice right?"

"Yeah."

"So you're the one I've been hearing about. Party I mean. It's supposed to be this huge over the top thing."

"Always is with my parties. You can come if you want."  
>"Sure."<br>"Sweet. I'll give you an invite tomorrow after I get them printed out today."

"Kay."

The rest of the stuff was rung up. "Alright. Your total is $3,965.23"

"Holly shit!" We all looked at Rose. "I told you not to take us shopping babe."

"Yeah. Next time I'll listen." Alice glared at me with hands on her hips. "What?"

"You said to do it. And that you would pay."  
>"Uh no no. I said I would pay some. Cough up the rest missy."<br>"I'll get the next batch. You get this one."  
>"Fine."<p>

I handed Lisa my credit card and signed for it. After handing me my copy she looked kind of puzzled at us.

"If you want you can leave them in here and pull around. I'll have Tex help load them up."  
>"That would be wonderful thank you." Alice said then walked off pushing her buggy towards the door.<p>

Rose and I followed suit with her. Next thing I knew we were in the Hummer pulling it around to be loaded up. After all five buggies were in the Hummer, we loaded up and was off.

"Where to next pixie?" I asked looking at her in the rear view mirror.

"Hobby Lobby, then Wally World and the thrift store."

"Why Hobby Lobby?" Rose asked while taking my hand.

"Cause I want black roses."

"Thrift store?"  
>"Old glass containers and old books. We need some magazines and old news paper too."<p>

"What are you doing now?" I asked.

"I found this really cool looking vine thing on the internet. It's got Jack-O-Lanterns all over it. It's like something that came out of 'The Nightmare Before Christmas', it's really sweet."

"Oh. We need to pick some stuff up for Ali while we're at Wal-mart babe." Rose said squeezing my hand.

"That's fine. Hopefully we will have room for it."

"I'll call Jasper and have him bring the truck and meet us. We might need it."

"You got that right. And you can ride back with him."  
>"Trying to get rid of me so quickly Emmett?"<br>"Yes. Loud mouth."

"I repent that."

"Whatever."

Rose shook our clasped hands, "Be nice babe."

"I'll try. Not promising anything though."

When all our trips were over, Alice and Jasper rode back to my house while Rose and I stopped to get pizza. We pulled up and were surprised to see that everything was off the back of Jasper's truck. Even all the tubs that Alice had brought from her house were set out. I cut the engine and helped Rose grab the pizzas out of the back seat. When we walked in all we heard was Alice giving orders to everyone. Rose and I couldn't help but laugh as we set the pizza boxes on the island in the kitchen.

"Should we let her do our wedding?" I asked Rose while leaning against the counter top.

"She's a good boss."

"Got that right."

"I think she would do a good job. But I want to pick everything."

"Fine with me."

I pulled her towards me by her hips and planted a kiss on her lips, then turned towards the living room.

"FOODS HERE!"

Jacob was the first one in, even though if they wanted Jasper and the rest would be there first.

"Sweet! What we got?" He asked eyeing the boxes.

"Pepperoni, cheese, supreme and stuff crust pep, pineapple and bacon. The stuff crust is mine and Rose's."

"So don't mess with it." She said not moving from me.

"Wanna bet?"

I grabbed the box before he could get to it. "Listen to the woman of the house."

"Man you're whipped."

"Dude you get like that when you get a woman."

"Then I don't want one." Pizza to the face.

Once everyone was done eating the first thing to do was clear out a lot for all the cars to park, which we guys did. The girls stayed inside and worked on Alice's creations that she wanted to do. While walking back towards the house, I noticed the single garage door was up and the girls were out there. So, I walked over to them.

"Hey what yall do…ing?" I stuttered as I came to a halt. There was a massive thing sitting in the middle of my garage. "Ummm….Alice?"  
>"Yeah." She said looking back at me.<br>"What is that thing?" I couldn't help pointing at it.

"It's the vine and Jack-O-Lanterns I was telling you about. Looks pretty cool don't it?"  
>"Yeah I'd say."<p>

It stood over seven and a half feet in height, and had to be at least six feet wide. The vine twirled around and up to make a tree shape while Jack-O-Lanterns with different faces went all the way up it.

"Is all of that paper mache?"  
>"Yeah. We'll have to paint it tomorrow. Along with the grim reaper, cauldron, skeleton pumpkin thing and pillars."<p>

I looked around the rest of my garage and sure enough there were all types of things that needed to be painted. But did they look cool? Yes they did. I glanced at my watch to check the time and it was going on ten.

"Alright time to wrap it up. We'll start again tomorrow after school. Then we got all weekend."  
>"Yeah. I'm getting tired. Where's Jasper?" Alice asked standing up and stretching.<p>

"Coming around the corner." I looked over my shoulder and there walked Jasper, Edward and Jacob. I looked back at Alice, "Where is all the stuff we just bought?"

"In the great room. It's out of the way."

"Thanks." I turned to Jasper and the others, "We're going to bed. Call before you come over?"  
>"Sure." Jasper answered while walking over to Alice. "Ready babe?"<br>"Yeah. Don't stay up too late." She said pointing that French tipped finger at me.

"Yes mother." I looked at Rose who was walking towards me. "Ready for bed?"  
>"Almost. I've got to set Ali's stuff up real quick."<p>

"I'll help then its bed." I pulled her to me by her hips until she crashed against my chest.

"No funny business. Bed mister."

"Alice go home. We'll see you tomorrow."

"Fine. Love ya'll too."

"Love you too babes." Rose said looking over at the rest of the gang. "Night."

We waited while they all loaded up and started down the driveway towards the road. Once back inside the house I locked up and looked at Rose.

"What all do you have to do?"  
>"Set up her bed."<br>"Why don't you let her sleep with us? It's big enough."  
>"You don't care?"<br>"Not really. That's probably where she's going to end up sleeping anyways."  
>"Alright. I'm taking a shower though." She turned and walked towards the bedroom.<p>

The first things to come off were her shoes and socks which she left in the kitchen. The jacket got left on the stool at the island. As she walked off towards the bedroom the camisole came off. I couldn't take my eyes off of her for some reason. When she looked at me from over her shoulder her hands crept around to unhook her bra which slid down her arms.

"Are you trying to kill me babe?"

"No. Tease maybe. But not kill."

She threw the bra behind her as she walked towards the bedroom again. I slowly followed her watching as the pants came off right at the bedroom door. I couldn't take it anymore. I was already hard as a rock from her little strip tease. With lightening speed my clothes were off then ran and picked her up carrying her to the bathroom bridal style.

"Emmett! Put me down."  
>"No."<br>"Yes!"

I sat her down on the edge of the tub, "Fine."

I walked into the shower and shut the door, cutting the water on when I got to the other side.

"What are you doing?"  
>"Taking a shower."<p>

I moved under the hot spraying water running my hands through my hair. I heard the door open and close but didn't turn around. If she wanted to play hard to get I was going to do the same. I felt her hands first move around my stomach before I felt her body push against my back.

"What are you doing babe?" I couldn't help but ask.

"I was going to take a shower with you….but looks like you don't want any company."

The closeness of her body left, then her hand started to move over my abs like she was leaving. With lightening reflexes, I grabbed her wrist and turned to face her.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"You don't want company so I'm leaving."

I pulled her to me crashing our wet bodies together. "No you're not."

"Are you sure you don't want to be alone?"  
>"That I'm sure of. You're not getting out of this shower until I do."<br>"Fine."

Her hands moved around my neck and slowly pulled me down to meet her lips.

An hour later I was crawling into bed. Needless to say, we had some more fun in the shower that night. I don't think I will ever get enough of her. She will really be the death of me one day. A very long time from now.

* * *

><p><strong>I know a bunch of you are reading this. So please leave me some reviews. And I know I've changed a bunch of stuff in this but…it's a fan fic so yeah it's my own version. Love ya'll!<strong>


	9. BirthdayHalloween Party Part 1

**Alright so I know that it's been a REALLY long time since I put anything up for this story. So this is just part, the next chapter will be the rest of what happens. When I get the rest of this typed up then I'll put it up for you guys. Remember to review and leave me some luv'n. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9 – BirthdayHalloween Party**  
><strong>POV: Rose<strong>

**Songs: a7x - Hail to the King**

* * *

><p>I woke up somewhat early one morning, and to my surprise Emmett was nowhere to be seen. Ali made her way down the hall to our bed, coming through the cracked bedroom door. I had just made my way up so my back was against the headboard, when Ali jumped up onto the bed and made her way to my lap. Climbing up my body, she gave me her good morning lick in the face.<p>

"Well good morning to you too. Where's daddy?"

She answered with a bark, and then Emmett made his way into the bedroom carrying a tray of food. I couldn't help but look at him with a smile planned on my face.

"Morning." He stated while taking a seat next to me on the bed.  
>"Morning. What's all this?"<br>"Birthday breakfast."  
>"I totally forgot about that. Another year older. I don't like it one bit."<br>"Well get use to it. You aren't going to have too many more of those. I can't be marrying a cougar now can I?"  
>"Very funny." I said while taking one of the strawberries and popping it into my mouth. "So what's on the agenda for today? I mean being that I skipped school and all."<p>

"Whatever you want to do." He popped a piece of pineapple into this mouth. "I mean it is your birthday after all. But just remember that Alice and the others are going to be coming over here later. They have to make sure everything is together for the Halloween party tonight."

"I forgot about that. Well," I paused trying to come up with something that we could both do and have fun. Then it hit me. "Why don't we go muddin'? I ain't done that in a while now."

"I told you whatever you want to do. Just eat first birthday girl."  
>"Fine."<p>

Thirty minutes later, eating and dressing done and over with, Emmett was leading me down a path through the woods to God knows where. I had settled for a pair of distressed jeans that always got muddy, a dark brown Browning shirt with the buck head logo on the front in pink camouflage, along with the brown Timberland boots. I wasn't going all out this time because I knew that I was going to get drenched in mud one way or another.

We pulled up to the edge of the tree line and stopped. In front of us was a huge clearing and what looked like an old pond in front of us. I pulled the black Ray Bans down the bridge of my nose and looked over at Emmett.

"What is this place?"  
>"This is my mud hole." The smile creeping up onto his face.<br>"Uh why didn't you tell me about this?"  
>"Didn't think that you would want to come out here." He said with a shrug of his shoulders.<br>"Well you don't know me that well do you then?"  
>"I know you very well. Better than you think missy."<br>"Enough talk lets have some fun please?" I pushed the glasses back up the bridge of my nose.  
>"Be my guest. Go ahead I'm right behind you."<p>

With that I sped off on the four-wheeler towards the mud hole. Emmett right on my tail the entire time. It was around nine in the morning when I woke up, and we spent a few hours out here. So that had to make it around eleven or twelve right now. I pulled out onto the grass then looked over at Emmett to my right.

"Alright enough mud for one day. Time to take a shower." I stated while wiping the mud off my glasses.  
>"Kay. You'll get your other presents later tonight."<br>"What other presents?" _How many did he get me?_  
>"Not telling. You'll have to wait for 'em."<br>"Fine. Let's go."

Once again Emmett led the way back to the house. The four-wheelers got parked behind the house near the garage. I went to the backdoor that led into our room and stopped.

"What's the matter?" Emmett asked walking up behind me.  
>"Nothing." I stated while pulling the Timberlands off. Along with my other clothes.<br>"Babe you're supposed to strip inside the house. Not outside."  
>"I know that but I'm not going to track mud into the house when you know durn good and well I'mma be the one cleaning it."<br>"Kay. I see your side. Proceed."

I couldn't help but laugh at him when he started doing the same thing. Once done and the door was opened, I carried the dirty clothes into the bathroom and put them into the hamper that was in the walk-in closet. After that it was on to the shower to get this mud out of my hair. Emmett gave me a little bit of help with that part.

After over an hour in the shower, thanks to Emmett playing around which led to us doing something, I got out and dried off. While sitting on the edge of the tub, my phone started to ring. I knew who it was the moment the ringtone started to play. Emmett threw me the phone from the counter at my sink. _What is Syn doing calling me right now? I thought he would be asleep. Only one way to find out._ When I answered, the last part of _Save Me_ stopped playing.

"Yello?"  
>"Yello." I could just see the smile stretching across Syn's face at that moment. That got me to laugh. "What are you laughing at?"<br>"Nothing. I just know that you have this shit-eating grin on your face right now."  
>"How did you know that?"<br>"I'm your cousin. Trust me I know this stuff. What are you doing?"  
>"Nothing…is Emmett around?"<br>"Yeah why?"  
>"Can he hear me?"<br>"Yes you're on speaker phone."  
>"Yo Em."<br>"Yeah man." He said walking up beside me and taking a seat.  
>"That thing still good?"<br>"Sure is."  
>"Sweet. I'll text you after while, we're about to get something to eat."<br>"Okay. I'll be waiting."  
>"Kay. Ro?"<br>"Yeah Syn." I said just looking at Emmett. What would he be talking about to my cousin?  
>"Happy Birthday!" It wasn't just Syn, but all of the guys.<br>"Thanks guys. I wish ya'll could come down tonight. We got this huge Halloween party going on. Oh! Remember that year, when Matt did that one show wearing the vampire teeth the entire time?"

That got them to laugh. I knew they remembered it. I mean who wouldn't?

"Yeah I remember that. I had fun wearing those things." That would be Matt.  
>"So much fun that you wear them EVERY Halloween?" I could see Johnny's eyebrow being raised as he asked.<br>"Yes! Just like now."  
>"How the heck do you wear those things for so long? Let alone eat with them."<br>"Pure talent babe. I might show you sometime."

I couldn't help but laugh. "Sweet. I'll hold you to that."  
>"Speaking of eating, that's what I'm about to do. So go have fun at your party, we'll talk to you later."<br>"Kay. Love you guys."  
>"Love ya too babe."<p>

I hung up the phone and set it aside. Grabbing my _Love Spell_ lotion bottle, I looked at Emmett.

"What was all of that about?"  
>"What me and Syn?"<br>"Yes that." I started to rub some on my legs while I talked to Emmett.  
>"Nothing. He had asked me about something the other day."<br>"How did he get your number?"  
>"I gave it to him. Do you not remember when we went to the show?"<br>"Oh yeah! Never mind."

Emmett walked off into the closet, next thing I knew _Hail to the King_ was playing. I rushed to get done then walked up behind Emmett.

"Where did you get that? The CD isn't even out yet." I was a little ticked because every time I tried to get it, something went wrong. Which ended up with me NOT being able to get it.

"Same thing happened to me. So when Syn called I asked if there was any way possible that he could send it to me. And he did. Oh he sent the tabs for the other songs on the CD to your e-mail. Since I know you already have this one."

"Okay. Well thanks."  
>"Welcome. Now can we put our costumes on? Or do we have to wait?"<br>"Wait."

I threw on a pair of old shorts that had holes all in them, one of the many Avenged Sevenfold t-shirts that I had hanging up, and walked out into the living room. While walking, I had to fix the black pushup bra. When I made it into the kitchen, I rummaged through the fridge trying to find something. The fruit salad Emmett made this morning would have to do until tonight.

Trying not to mess anything that Alice made up, I got a fork out of the drawer and took a seat on the stool at the island. She had really decked it out in here. We had plastic jack-o-lanterns hanging from the ceiling by fishing line. The counters were covered in old looking bottles with everything a witch would need to make a spell or curse. Things from frog's breath to coffin nails. Grave yard dirt to a vampire's ashes. To think about it, all of this stuff was fun to make. More fun finding things to put into the bottles that would go with what it was suppose to be.

In front of the island we had made a cauldron. Held up by PVC pipe painted to look like metal, they made a tepee and connected at the top. We had taken Styrofoam cut, painted, and hollowed some of them out to look like wood. The ones that had been hollowed out had orange and red stringed lights inside to look like they were on fire and burning. Inside the cauldron we put neon green lights and in the middle there was a mist maker in a bowl ready to be filled with water. The mist maker was just that, it made mist. Well an eerie fog that was cool. You just put this thing in anything and add water.

On the island behind the cauldron, we had set it up like a witch was making something. There were different bottles sitting out, and a huge Book of Shadows that was flipped to a certain page with the spell. We had aged it out with brown paints. It looked awesome.

The hallway from the front door was done in spider webs. All along the walls and up to our bedroom was done in spider webs. Emmett must have moved the guy from in front of our bedroom door. Alice had picked up a guy that was wrapped in spider webs to put in front of our bedroom door so no one would go in. I went behind her and wrapped some cotton from an old blanket around him too. It looked sweet. To make it even better, any time someone would walk past it would start to move around. The webs went all the way up the walls and onto the ceiling. Hanging from the ceiling were the huge spiders that looked like they were moving to get this guy.

The stair case was covered in black tulle and purple string lights up the rail and down the other side. At the bottom there were black leafs and black cats that looked really pissed off. I had taken the plastic cats and added some fake fur to them to make them look real.

The great room was where everyone could dance. We really didn't have anything set up in there. On the wall to the left were tables for the food. In the middle of the right side there was a table set up for an offering. The wooden table had Styrofoam skulls on the corners, and a flat piece that connected all the sides. To give the look that it was made out of a stone slab. On top Alice had put a pop-up coffin that had a red velvet lining inside while the outside was black. She had filled the thing with candy. And when I say fill I mean to the top and overflowing. If I'm thinking right, she had already spent well over five hundred dollars on candy. But she got everything from Snickers, M&M's, Milky Way, Reese's, War Heads, Smarties, Blow pops. It was just a mix of every kind of candy there was.

Outside was the fun stuff, starting with the driveway. Out at the road the Grim Reaper that we got holding the sign written in blood was hanging from the trees about eight feet up so everyone would see it. Then Alice wanted to put the orange rope lights leading the way up the mile long drive way, which we did. We also fixed it up some. Every fifty feet or so on both sides, we had a skeleton hanging from a noose in the tree. We also hooked PVC pipes up to fog machines. Every few feet in the pipe was a hole so when the fog machine was running instead of just coming out the front, it would be pushed down the pipes. It would then be pushed out the holes and cover the driveway. Much like they do in some of the horror movies.

When you get up to the house, the huge Nightmare Before Christmas/Jack-O-Lantern tree thing was set up in front yard to the left. We had taken black trash bags and cut them making strips. It looked sweet hanging up in the carport entrance that would take you to the back of the house. As you walked down the walkway to the front door to the right of the walkway was another cauldron with three witches around it. We set it up again so it looked like it was cooking something. Only this time we put neon purple lights inside the cauldron instead of the neon green with the mist maker. The front steps had green goo running down them. The goo was just a glow stick Alice had broken open and poured along the seam of the step.

Out back was made out into a cemetery. We had the pool covered with wood and everything under the sun to make it look like real ground. Fake tombstones stuck out of the ground with a few having the coffin itself sticking out. In the middle of the backyard, where the pool was covered, was bare. No tombstones or anything. But most cemeteries had a few patches where there wasn't anything. We had a fake chained fence up and entrance into the cemetery with gargoyles and everything. It was sweet.

A few hours had passed when Edward and Bella finally came over. Walking in from the side entrance that led to the kitchen, they carried their costumes with them.

"Hey guys. Where's the others?" I said looking up from the laptop screen.  
>"Jacob is on his way in from outside. Jasper and Alice had to go pick something up."<br>"Sweet. I think Emmett was going to start grilling if you want to go out there with him Edward. Bella if you want you can put that in our room so you can get ready later."

"Thanks Rose. Hey where's Ali at?" She asked looking around the room.  
>"She's probably outside with Emmett. Come on."<p>

Jake came busting through the door then, I just looked at him. He knew what I was going to say and apologized before anything came out of my mouth. All three followed me through the house and out to the back porch where Emmett was on the phone and getting the grill started. I just caught the tail end of the conversation when he hung the phone up and looked at me.

"That was Alice. She was just calling to tell me she was stopping for more candy. But she had to go to another store 'cause they were out. When she gets done with that then she's on her way here."

"That works. Bella and I are going to put these costumes up in the bedroom. Did you put that Avenged Sevenfold mix CD on the loud?"

"Yes. I just don't have it playing yet and you might want to cut the volume down a bit."  
>"Will do. I'll hit it when I go in. Give ya'll something to listen to." I said walking over to the bedroom door, to which Bella followed.<p>

On the wall to the left of the side door, Emmett had a radio and CD player hooked up to speakers throughout the house. After walking in the side door, I turned to the right and hit the button that would start playing the CD. After which I cut the volume down a little bit. When that was all done, Bella and I made our way though the bedroom and bathroom to the walk-in closet.

"Where do you want me to set these?" Bella asked while moving the costumes around on left arm a bit.  
>"You can put them on the bench or on my dresser. Either one is fine."<p>

While Bella claimed the bench, I grabbed two large shopping bags from the floor. Inside were the Halloween costumes for me, Emmett and Ali. As I made my way back over to the bench, Bella started to talk.

"What are your costumes? Alice picked mine and Edward's out. Just like she does every year."  
>"Emmett is going to be an inmate and mine is a fallen angel. I got one for Ali too. She's going to be Snow White."<p>

"I bet hers is cute. Alice got me and Edward to be the Mad Hatter and Alice from _Alice in Wonderland_."  
>"What is Alice and Jasper going to be?"<br>"I'm a flapper while Jasper is a gangster."

With that Bella and I turned around to find Alice standing in the doorway. With two shopping bags in each hand, she made her way over to us. When she took a seat in front of us, Ali came running in and jumped into her lap.

"Did you get the candy?"  
>"Of course. There are four bags sitting at the table that have all kinds in them. We had to get the mixed but I did manage to get you some Take 5's and some more War Heads. I put those on your bed."<br>"Oh well thanks. So when do we need to get ready?" Bella asked a little curiously. All for the simple fact that we knew Alice had to have everything right.

"Well the party will start in a few hours. Maybe you should go ahead and get ready."  
>"It's a little early don't you think?"<br>"Nope. It's going to take some time to get everyone ready."  
>"Well I've got mine and Emmett's." I said looking at her.<br>"Alright. But I've got to approve before anyone sees. Comprende?"  
>"Si madre." I said with a slight laugh.<p>

Alice and I made work by dancing around and fixing Bella up. When all was said and done, she looked cute. We had her hair down with loose curls throughout, while a black headband with a black ribbon bow sat on her head. The dress I knew Bella hated. Just for the simple fact that it came up to about her thighs. It was almost a Caribbean blue color with a sweetheart-cut neckline, and puffed sleeves with white and black diagonal trim. The same black and white trim went around the bottom of the dress. Attached was a mini white apron trimmed with ruffles. While large black buttons adorned the apron and an oversized black bow attached at the waist. Underneath she wore a black and white tulle petticoat and white ruffled tanga shorts. Black gloves covered her arms up to her elbows, while her feet were shoved into the same Caribbean blue colored heels to match. While covered in glitter to shine, the trim was black with a small black bow in the front. Alice didn't put that much makeup on Bella. Just a little black eyeliner, blue and black eye shadow to match the dress, and black mascara.

Next it was Alice's turn. Her flapper costume was white and silver. Elegant yet sexy. The white tube dress was sequined around the neckline and on the dropped waist. The bloused bodice had a front-center overlay of knit mesh and strands of silver sequins, while the skirt was covered with strands of sequined fringe from the waistband. There was a sequined elastic headband with a white feather attached at the back, and a sequined choker that fastened with Velcro. Like Bella, Alice wore white gloves that covered her arms. The only difference being hers went up above her elbows. The silver heels she got went along really well with the costume. A small strap covered over the toes while another one went around the ankle and locked. The white rhinestones that adorned the straps set everything off.

After Alice and Bella walked out, Emmett walked in followed by Ali.

"Yo babe." I heard as I was going through the bags to get the stuff out.  
>"Yea?"<br>"Where's mine at? I feel left out. All the others have their costumes on already."  
>"I'm getting it. Hold on." I said as I finally got a hold of his costume and pulled it out.<p>

One look at it and Emmett started. "An inmate?"  
>"Yes an inmate."<br>"Come on babe. Not that."  
>"Would you rather be an inmate or had Alice pick something out like Edward's Mad Hatter?"<p>

That got him to shut up. "I guess you're right. Give me that thing."  
>"Shoes are on your dresser along with the socks." I said while handing the costume over.<br>"Well what are you going to be?"  
>"I'm not telling. You'll get to see just like the others when I get done." I straightened up after finding Ali's costume in the bag with Emmett's. "When you get done, put this on Ali."<br>"You're dressing the dog up too?"  
>"Yes. It's Halloween. You're supposed to dress up."<br>"Yeah but not the dog."  
>"Well get over it. This year she's dressing up."<br>"Fine. We'll all be out back when you get done. I'm still cooking."  
>"Okay. I'll be out when I get done. Now shoo! Go change." I stated while giving him a shove out of the closet.<p>

Once he was gone the fun began. First off I had to strip, so everything came off. And I do mean everything. I put on a pair of black ruffled tanga shorts, then a black and red tulle petticoat. Overtop of the petticoat went the black corset layered ruffled skirt. It was more of a dress though. You had the black corset top with a black ruffled trim around top. The skirt was layered with black satin and black lace. Next I put on the black leather looking heels and jewelry. The red teardrop earrings were a nice touch and brought out the red in the petticoat. So was the red teardrop necklace that came down between my boobs and another necklace with a skull with horns pendent that came down to lie on my chest. Of course I had my engagement ring on, but added a large round red stoned ring that fit my middle finger on the right hand. There was also a black and red beaded bracelet, looking much like a charm bracelet, which went on my left wrist. When all of that was done, it was time for hair and makeup.

My hair was already wavy so I kept that the same and didn't do anything with it. Makeup consisted of Smokey eye shadow, black eyeliner, and black mascara. No lipstick, but some vanilla flavored lip gloss would work. When all that was done, I made my way back to the closet and over to my dresser to grab my cell phone. Alice picked up after the first ring.

"What do you need help with?"  
>"Wings."<br>"Closet?"  
>"Yes."<br>"Be there in a minute."

Before I could hang the phone up, Alice was standing beside me. "Where are they?"  
>"Bench."<p>

With that Alice went to work attaching the black feathered wings to the back of my dress. After no more than five minutes, the wings were snug against the dress. Those things were going nowhere. Alice had already walked back out into the backyard. A few minutes later I did the same thing.

Everyone's eyes were on me as I walked out of the bedroom. Emmett was the last one to turn around and look. Just the face that he made when he saw me was priceless. _Hehe_. His jaw was dropped and his mouth was in the shape of an O as his eyes got big. Jacob then walked out of the double doors that lead into the great room and turned his head to see what everyone was staring at. Of course he was the first one to say something while everyone else was speechless.

"Holy hell Rose."  
>"What?"<br>"That thing short enough?"

I looked down at the hem of the dress. It was a little short. But I liked it. "Yeah I guess." I walked over to Emmett's side as he was grilling. "Umm…babe?"

His head shook side to side. I guess he was coming out of the dreamland he was in at the moment. Looking sideways at me, "Yeah?"

Pointing to the grill with my French tipped finger, "Might want to watch the grill instead of looking at me like that."

"But you're making it hard right now for me to _not_ look at you."  
>"Grill now. Look later."<p>

By seven o'clock it was already dark outside, and people were starting to pour in. Alice had cut the lights off in every room. The only thing lighting the place up were the rope and string lights that she had hung throughout the rooms. All the decorations that we had made for outside looked even spookier, with only the staged lights to light everything up.

At the moment Alice was bouncing off the walls because of all the candy she had eaten. Emmett was all done with grilling. Mostly everyone was dancing. Except for the few that had gotten here late, they were sitting around eating. While I danced Emmett went to get us something to drink. I thought he had gotten back when I felt a hand move over my stomach from behind and pull me back against him. Of course I started to dance against him. But when I looked across the room and saw Emmett coming out of the kitchen, I panicked.

Whoever this was knew they had been caught. Tightening their grip around my stomach, they pulled me towards the front door.

"Get your damn hands off me!" I yelled while trying to wring myself free from their grasp. I got a quick glance of who it was from over my shoulder. I should have known who it was by the cologne smell that he was wearing. _Royce. _"What do you want?"

"Why…you should know what I want. That McCarty boy took you away from me…and I want my property back." His mouth was so close to my ear that I could feel the heat when he talked slick down my neck.

"First off I'm NOT your property." I moved a hair to my left, pulled my right arm up and slammed my elbow into his stomach. Next I stomped on his right foot with my right. At this point he had let go of me. I turned to face him and with the palm of my right hand smashed it up into his nose. Making his eyes water in the process, and for good measure I kneed him in the balls. "And second you shouldn't have screwed me over you piece of shit."

By this point Emmett had walked up behind me. Along with the others and some of the guests to see what was going on. What made me happy and put a smile on my face was when I glanced at the front door when I had a feeling I should. Walking in was my family. Syn, Matt, Johnny, Zacky and Arin. Along with their girls of course. It wouldn't be a party without them. With the smile still planted on my face I looked Royce in the eyes. "You know you really shouldn't have tried anything like that."

"Why not bitch?"  
>"Cause for one you had to deal with me busting your balls. The other is you have to deal with my family that you pissed off."<br>"What family? You're dad isn't even in this country."

My smile got this devilish look to it when all of them walked up into the circle that had formed. The first to say something was Matt. Of course.

"What's going on babe?" He asked coming to my side and throwing an arm over my shoulder.  
>"Oh nothing really." I said while looking up at him. My eyes they moved back to Royce who was leaning against the great room wall. "You remember Matt don't you Royce?"<p>

"Yeah. What are the freaks doing here?"

Zacky spoke then. "Did he really just say what I thought he said?" asking to no one in particular.  
>"Yup." Johnny answered while popping the 'p'.<br>"What do we do with him?" That would be Arin.  
>"Cut his tongue out?" Johnny again.<br>"Na…" I answered. I was trying to come up with something really off the wall.  
>"I know we could cut his dick off." Syn said while he got this evil grin on his face as well.<p>

Royce's eyes all but popped out of his head. As he tried to make a b-line for the door, Arin and Johnny each grabbed one of his arms stopping him in his tracks. All three stood in front of us with their backs against the wall. Royce's face just set everything off. It was funny as hell. As he looked back and forth between all of us, he spoke.

"What are you going to do with me?" He looked like a small scared kid.  
>"What Syn said." I answered him then looked to my right where he was standing beside me. "You got your blade?"<br>"Now you know I don't go anywhere without this thing." He stated while pulling the butterfly knife out of his pocket. With a few flips of his wrist the blade was exposed. It was done the same while they do in the movies. That evil grin coming back to his face as he said it.

"Now…" I started as I looked back to Royce. "…we can do this the easy way or the hard way. Which would you prefer?"  
>"Wh...What's the easy way?"<br>"Easy way. You walk out of my house and never come in contact with me again. If you see me walking down the hall, you turn and go the other way."

"And the hard way?"  
>"Hard way is I let my cousin here have his way with you. Which I know will be very gruesome, considering he has that butterfly. After that the rest of the family has their way with you. There's no tellings what evil they could come up with in those heads of theirs. When their done with you then my husband gets a turn." I stated as I looked over my right shoulder at Emmett as he walked up behind me. I looked back to Royce then. "Now I know Emmett here could kill a bear with his bare hands. So trust me when I say, you want to take the easy way." I waited letting it sink in his head. "So which is it going to be?"<p> 


	10. BirthdayHalloween Party Part 2

**Chapter 10 – Birthday/Halloween Party Part 2**  
><strong>POV: Rose<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>"<em>Easy way. You walk out of my house and never come in contact with me again. If you see me walking down the hall, you turn and go the other way."<em>**

**"_And the hard way?"  
>"Hard way is I let my cousin here have his way with you. Which I know will be very gruesome, considering he has that butterfly. After that the rest of the family has their way with you. There's no tellings what evil they could come up with in those heads of theirs. When they're done with you then my husband gets a turn." I stated as I looked over my right shoulder at Emmett as he walked up behind me. I looked back to Royce then. "Now I know Emmett here could kill a bear with his bare hands. So trust me when I say, you want to take the easy way." I waited letting it sink in his head. "So which is it going to be?"<em>**

"So if I pick the easy way you're not going to hurt me right?"  
>"I won't." I waited a second. "But I don't know about these guys."<br>"What do you mean?"

"I mean I won't do anything to you tonight. I could probably keep them from hurting you too. But…I swear to you right now on my mother's grave, if you so much as look at me the wrong way at school, cross my path in _any way_ whether it be at school or on the street, you will pay. You and your boys. I'm telling you Royce, I don't want you or your boys anywhere near me or Emmett, our cars or our houses. Because if you do, you won't have to deal with just Emmett."

Matt spoke up then, "You'll have to deal with us. Granted you're only seventeen right now. But it aint nuttin' for us to wait a few months 'til your birthday."

His eyes got wide. "First off how do you know when my birthday is? Second why would you wait 'til I was eighteen?"

Johnny answered his first question. "Ro told us when your birthday was idiot. Plus not that hard to look on facebook to find out."

Arin spoke for the second part. "Plus when you turn eighteen you become legal. Which means we…" He looked around at the other band members and the wives, "could jump your ass and not get grilled for hurting a minor."

"So like I said, which one is it going to be?" I asked again getting impatient.

"Easy way." I saw Arin and Johnny tighten their grip. "I won't do anything and I'll tell the boys to leave ya'll alone."

Syn stepped away from my side and up in front of Royce. The butterfly knife was still in his hand. With quick reflexes he had the knife just inches from Royce's face. Which scared Royce enough to make him jerk away and hit his head against the wall. "If you even think about hurting my cousin, you or your boys, you best believe that my little buddy right here…" He swayed the knife back and forth to show who he was talking about. "is going to have a field day. There will be bloodshed, and you will be the first one that he sees. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yeah."

The skank Jessica pushed through the circle of onlookers then and had the nerve to speak.

"Royce what's going on?"  
>"Stay out of this Jess."<br>"No. There are two guys holding you and another with a knife in your face."  
>"I said stay out of it. Don't worry."<p>

Jessica looked over to me while dressed in a slutty school girl uniform. "What are you doing to him?"  
>I looked back to Royce. "You brought the bitch with you?"<br>"Not really. She tagged along. She was supposed to stay home. She don't listen to anything."  
>"Tell you what add the skank to the list too. You know what will happen if you break this agreement."<br>"What agreement?" She asked confused.

I had had enough of her mouth. "Jessica shut up!"  
>"Who do you think you are telling me to shut up?"<br>"Let's see you're in my house…" I stated while leaving Matt's side and walking up to her.  
>"This isn't your house. It's Emmett's."<p>

I held up my engagement ring to her face. "See this? This means what's mine is his, and what's his is mine. So like I said, you're in MY house. This is MY party and I didn't invite neither of your asses. So get the fuck out before I call the cops." I was fuming by this point. Everything about this girl pissed me off. But what made it worse was when she didn't move. "Do I need to brake your nose too like I did Royce? 'Cause I don't have a problem with that."

"You're just mad 'cause I took Royce away from you." The smart ass remark creeping out of her mouth.

I didn't think. Before I knew it my right fist was in contact with her face. I had to set the record straight here and now.

"First off I'm not mad about that. You actually helped me out. Because of you sleeping with him behind my back, I got out of a bad relationship. But I gained a new friend, boyfriend, and future husband." I looked back to Emmett who smiled at me, that in turn got me to smile. I turned back to Jessica. "Royce was pissed 'cause I wouldn't sleep with him. Yeah I wouldn't 'cause he wasn't the right one for me, and you're just pissed off because you didn't get your hands on Emmett. Well here's a news flash for ya, no one wants to be with someone that's fucked three quarters of the school's guys."

She didn't have anything to say. While her jaw was dropped wide open, I spoke again. "Baby…" I looked back to Emmett. "want to help me take the trash out?"

"Don't worry Emmett. We got this." That would be Val, Matt's wife.

Val and her twin sister Michelle, who was also Syn's wife, grabbed Jessica by the arms. The same way Arin and Johnny had Royce. All four walked Royce and Jessica out the front door. When Val came back in wiping her hands clean I couldn't help but ask.

"What was…" I mimicked her, "that for?"  
>"'Cause I <em>really<em> took the trash out. Threw the bitch down the front steps."  
>"I knew there was a reason I loved you Val." I said while walking up and giving her a hug and kiss on the cheek.<p>

"'Iite babe back off my woman." Matt stated while walking up beside us and pulling Val into his side.  
>"You good. Now what are you guys doing here? I thought you would be touring."<p>

Johnny, Arin and Michelle walked back up to us then.

"Well we've missed your birthday almost every year since we went big." Matt started.  
>"So we decided to take a vacation. Starting tonight we've got two weeks to do whatever. Emmett gave us the idea to come up tonight because there's a surprise for you. We wanted to be here when you got it. Plus we're gonna hang out with ya for the two weeks." Syn finished.<p>

I looked to Emmett who walked up beside me. "Are you for real?"  
>"Yes."<br>"What surprise is he talking about Emmett?"  
>"You'll find out here in a minute."<br>"Everyone head out! You know where to go! Take the side door in the kitchen!" That would be Alice and her loud mouth.

With that command everyone headed to the kitchen. Emmett made us the last ones out for some reason. We waited in the kitchen against the fridge for a few minutes.

"I hope you're not made at me." He stated while pulling me to him by my hips.  
>"Why would I be mad at you?" My arms wrapping around his neck as I spoke.<br>"'Cause this was Alice's idea."  
>"What? The party? I know that."<br>"Not just the party, what you're about to see."  
>"Will I like it?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.<br>"I think you will."  
>"Okay. So I won't have to have you kill anybody?"<br>"Could kill Royce and Jessica."  
>"If he screws up, I might let you."<br>"Sweet. 'Cause I hate him."  
>"Same here."<br>"Alright time to go."  
>"Go where?"<br>"You'll see in a minute. Now close your eyes."  
>"Do I have to?"<br>"Yes. Unless you want to hear Alice fuss the rest of the night?"  
>"That would be a no."<br>"Kay. Then shut them."

I did as I was told. Emmett took my hand and pulled me this way and that way. I knew we had went outside because I could smell the pine trees and grass plus hear frogs and crickets. But all of that stopped. Which meant that we were in another building but where? We hadn't went that far from the house. Maybe we were in one of the garages? After coming to stand still, Emmett spoke in my left ear.

"Open 'em." His hot breath heating the skin on my neck.

When I opened my eyes all I heard was "Surprise!" I was speechless. Just for the fact that I didn't have a clue that this was going on. Alice must have done this without me knowing. _That sneaky hooch._ At that point Alice skipped over and gave me a hug.

"I should kill you." I stated in her ear.  
>"But you won't. I've seen it."<br>"Thank you." I said with a laugh.

I looked around at what all had been done. From the trim molding on the ceiling, table cloths in baby blue, lime green, a metallic silver and neon purple had been alternated and strung from the trim to the center of the ceiling. In the middle where all the table cloths met, there was a cluster of the same color balloons, along with the same color ribbon to make a center piece. In the front left corner of the room, near the garage door, there was an eight-foot tall robot made of paper mache. I would know that one robot from anywhere. Gir from _Invader Zim_.

When I looked at the back counter that was connect to the wall, Alice had the same color scheme going. On the left side there were different sized boxes and bags that covered to the middle of the table, along with a pile of the floor. On the right half there were all kinds of sweets. Like Alice's coffin of candy wasn't enough.

There was a birthday cake in the middle of the right side. Five layers for the cake with a dog version of Gir on top. The first layer was a baby blue with white stars. The second was a neon purple background with different sized orange polka dots. The third was a pink background with teal stripes. The fourth and fifth copied the top two layers. Around the bottom layer were seventeen candles. All different colors, lit and all with different colored flames.

To the right there were cup cakes. Black, blue, green and purple iced the tops. To the left there were brownies, tubs of ice cream, different cookies too. My favorite being Newton's fruit thins with toasted coconut and drizzled in dark fudge.

Alice had everyone sing happy birthday while she drug me over to the birthday cake. When the singing was done, the candles got blew out. The next forty-five minutes consisted of everyone eating sweets and taking a seat while I opened presents.

Everyone got thanked right then. I got everything from gift cards, money, a few clothes, Gir stuff, along with Avenged Sevenfold stuff too. Alice and the others all coordinated when they got their gifts.

As Alice brought out two rolling luggage's, I looked at her. "Why is there two?"  
>"It's a set. This smaller ones has the other roller inside along with the duffle bag."<br>"Okay. I thought they all stacked inside one another when you first bought them."  
>"They do. But this big one has all the other presents from me, Jasper, Bella, Edward, Jacob and Emmett." She pushed it closer to me. "Go ahead and open it."<p>

I unzipped the black luggage printed with pink and gray skull and crossbones. Inside there was a stack of gifts to the right and on the left there was…bathing suits? Sure enough it was bathing suits. All but one the top was strapless. The first that I pulled out was a sea foam green color. It had the cups of the top then in the middle it twisted to made it smaller. The bikini bottoms were the same sea foam green with brown and gold. It had the cheetah print to it. With the background being the green and the spots being brow and gold, the strap that went along the hip was actually three gold rings interconnected.

The next one was an orange color. Not bright like neon, but not light like a peach, somewhere in the middle. The top was the same as the green one. But the bottom was just a pair of regular bikini bottoms. There was a bright purple top that was the same as the other two. The bikini bottoms for this pair were pretty cool though. White, black, pink, and purple mixed together, printed on the right side was black swirls with silver sequins throughout. On the sides there was a black string that connected the back to the front. If you untied it, sure enough the thing would fall off of you.

Next was a black top the same as the others. But there were two different bottoms that went with this one. One was a regular solid color bikini bottom in black. It was just like the one before it. The other was the same as the full black one, but was black and white stripped. The final one was from FOX. The top was a black and white halter top style with the FOX logo on the right side in red. The bikini bottoms matched the ones before but were black and white with one patch of red on the right side.

"Alright why so many bathing suits?"  
>"They're from me and Jasper. Those and the luggage. It goes with the rest of the presents."<br>"If you say so."  
>"Open them to find out."<p>

The first box that I picked up was a medium sized one wrapped in metallic pink wrapping paper. After ripping the paper off, I took a look at the side of the box. Canon EOS Rebel T3i…a digital camera.

"Okay who got the camera?"  
>"That would be me." Jacob said raising his hand. "There's something else in there from me too. It should have been up underneath that box."<p>

I looked down and there was another box. It was wider but not as thick. When I pulled the top off I got a glimpse of what was inside. There was an eight-by-eight scrapbook in zebra print, with a pack of different designed paper, a few packs of extra clear pages to put inside, some stickers with the Halloween theme, some for birthday too. There was also a gift card for something called Mixbook and a journal.

"What's Mixbook?"  
>"It's a website. You can make your own scrapbooks on there too. I thought that since you have so much stuff going on that you would want to keep up with it. That would be a good way to do it. The journal is for when you go out on vacation and stuff. Take that with you write down the places you go when you take pictures and you won't have to try and remember everything you did in one day."<p>

"Awww…thanks Jake."  
>"No problem. Just don't get all mushy on me. Kay?"<br>"Got 'cha."

Bella and Edward got me two tickets to Jamaica, Cancun and the Bahamas. Esme and Carlisle got me two tickets to Italy, Rome and Australia. The only other thing was a small box to open. When I did I knew then that it was from Emmett.

Inside was a white gold charm bracelet, with each charm meaning something. There was a Ferris wheel and carousel for our time at the fair. A set of cherries, since he was the first one I had sex with. A deathbat charm for when he met my family. A paw print and picture frame with a picture of Ali in it. A drum set and guitar for when Emmett first found out that I could play the guitar. An engagement ring with a picture frame with us inside. One link there were three charms. A cauldron with green inside, a book of spells and a coffin that opened up to show a skeleton inside, all for which was for this party. A motorcycle for the first time that I had rode one with him. Then on another link was a picture frame with my mom and sister, an angel, and two beads one red and the other clear to represent their birthdays.


	11. AN: I Need Your Help Please

**Alright so I was writing this & my husband got ahold of the computer & read it. Well he don't like it which isn't anything new to me. But I thought I'd put it up here and see what my fans think. Since your say pretty much goes before my husbands. So please let me know what ya'll think so I can prove my husband wrong.**

* * *

><p>The bright flashing strobe lights, mixed with the smell of smoke, alcohol, sweat and colored laser lights, were slowly making the headache I had worse. At least for now I was tucked away in the dark and that helped a little bit. The plush black couch slowly taking the ache out of my feet as I sat. With a sigh I grabbed my purse and unzipped it with a forceful yank. The one thing I wanted right now was somewhere in this gigantic purse of mine. More than likely in the bottom, where it always seems to end up. I was right. When my fingers were around the green and white rectangular box, I pulled it out.<p>

The 'cancer stick', as my mom called them, went between my lips and with a strike of the lighter it was lit. A puff of gray smoke coming out at first, then just a stream of it slowly disappearing into the air above me. Next were the pills. _Now where is that bottle? Ah, there you are, come to momma. _With a twist the cap was off and I was shaking three of the small, white dilaudid pills into my left palm. The Greatful Dead, that was sitting on the table in front of me, helped wash them down. Either I'm going to be high in a little bit with no pain at all or I'll have no pain and I won't have a high at all. Oh how I wish I would feel something off of these.

Throwing my head over the back of the couch, I silently waited for the pills to kick in. I knew it would take thirty to forty minutes before anything would happen, so I relaxed. Only moving every once in a while to flick the ashes from the cigarette into the round, red glass ashtray that sat upon the black, glass topped table. I heard her loud, slightly drunken voice before I saw her.

"Ky! What the hell are you doing?"

There in front of me stood my best friend for the past four years. Marissa Mason would fool you from a glance in her daisy duke, jean shorts with a halter top, or tightly fitting strapless dress to make you think she was a so called prep. But you would be far from right if you thought that. Trust me I made that mistake when I first met her at school.

Granted she did look like a life sized Barbie doll. With her long blonde hair that on the right day would fall into soft waves, and piercing sky blue eyes that always seemed to imitate a diamond in the sunlight. Her long tanned legs that seemed to go on forever, flat toned stomach from working out and sized D cup breasts. To which I still thought were fake, but I wasn't too sure nowadays.

Tonight she was dressed in an adjustable strapped corset top. The black fabric and black lace that trimmed the top and bottom looked good against her tanned skin. Just ending a inch above her pierced bellybutton. A strip of skin as wide as your hand, started at the hem of the shirt and ended at the top seam of her red and black plaid school girl, micro mini skirt. Thin lines of yellow, blue and white helped to make the design.

The platform heel with the same plaid scheme went over the top of the foot. Black lace with silver skull and cross bone charms separated the plaid fabric from the black material covered toes. They laced up like regular shoes, but had a buckle on either side of the holes. The black smokey eye shadow with red covered her eyes. While black mascara plumped her top and bottom eyelashes.

A red heart shaped piece of blown glass hung around her neck, from a silver chain. The large, round ruby cocktail looking ring was placed on her right middle finger. Blood red, tear drop shaped gemstone earrings hung from her ear in the bottom earring hole. The hole above that was filled with a simple black pearl stud earring.

"I'm waiting on this damn headache to lighten up some. Why, what's the matter?"

I took another hit from the cigarette. The menthol giving a small cooling feel in the back of my throat in the process. While blowing the grayish white smoke out above my head, Marissa started to talk.

"I want you to meet someone." The excitement showing in her voice as she spoke.

I couldn't help when my eyes rolled on their own. "Who would that be?"

"My brother." She stated matter-of-factly as the smile came to her face.

"Mar I've already met your brothers." _Is she that drunk that she doesn't remember?_ I leaned up and smashed the cherry and butt of the cigarette into the ashtray.

"There's one that you haven't met yet." She turned her head to the right and looked at someone walking over to her. When a hulk of a guy stood beside her, she looked back to me. "Kyleigh this is Adin. Adin, Kyleigh." Her hand moving between us to jester who she was talking about.

"Hi." His hulk of a hand doing a little wave, then settling back inside his leather jacket pocket. All of which happened while a sly smile came upon his face. Showing his dimples in the process.

"Hi." A smile starting to play at my lips. _Damn he's fine!_ "You wanna sit down?"

"Sure." He moved in long strides over to the couch and took a seat beside me. He then looked back to Marissa who was standing there with a smile on her face. "Mar you gonna sit or what?"

"No. Imma go find Dean then hit the bar. I'll be back in just a little bit. Talk, get to know each other. Just please don't kill each other. I don't wanna have to explain to mom why my twin is dead."

With that she was gone. Her skirt swaying back and forth as she walked. Always getting whistles, hollers and stares from the guys in the process.

I am so going to kill that girl myself for doing this. I looked to my left at Adin. Marissa said that he was her twin. I didn't see it. Well a little in the face, and the sky blue eyes that sparkled like hers. But other than that, nothing. His dark brown hair was a little long, but still short and spiked up. The blonde highlights showing brightly even in the dark. He was tall too. Standing around six feet five inches or so.

By the way his black tee shirt clung to his body, you could tell that he was all muscle. His arms were huge. I bet both my hands wouldn't even fit around the muscles there. The dark blue, baggy jeans hung low on his hips while a black pyramid belt held them in place.

I looked back to his face when he moved to take the black leather jacket off his shoulders. Setting it beside him, I saw that he had his ears gauged and filled with a black plug earring with Jack Skellington on the front.

"So…you're Marissa's twin?" I had to fill the silence here. Along with hear him speak again.

"Yeah." He pulled a pack of cigarettes out of his right pants pocket, then set them down on the table in front of us. While leaning his forearms on his knees, he looked over his right shoulder to me. "Can't tell can ya?"

"Not really." I sat up the same way as him. Brushing his shoulder in the process with mine. I grabbed the quart mason jar that held the black liquid with different liquors. "I mean apart from the nose, and of course the blue eyes, nope. Nothing else." With that I tipped the glass back and took a gulp.

"Yeah I wonder the same thing sometimes. So how do you know Mar?"

"We go to school together. Not to mention that we're neighbors at the apartment complex. I live across the hall from her."

"Nice. I've never seen you over there before. But then again, I've only been over there a few times within the past couple years. What you going to college for?" He asked then lit up one of his cigarettes.

"I was wanting to be a counselor for kids. Maybe middle school or high school." I lit up another one of mine and joined him.

"What made you want to do that?"

"When I was ten my mom was killed in a car wreck. I didn't really have anyone to talk to about it, so I kept to myself. But I thought that if I had someone to talk to back then, I would have taken it a lot easier. So we're going to see how that goes."

"I'm sorry about your mom." You could hear it in his voice that he was truly sorry.

"It's okay. I've went twelve years without her. It may sound weird but I feel that she's always with me. I mean I've got my dad still but he's hours away, so I don't get to see him that much."

"I get what you mean. One of my best friends that I was really close to died a few years back. Every once in a while I'll get this crazy sensation, or weird feeling in the house, so I know it's him still lingering around." There was a moment of silence, then Adin spoke again. "Okay enough of this down in the dumps mood." He stated with a slap of his hand to the top of his knee. Afterwards he stood up and looked to me. "You need to lighten up."

"And how do you plan on accomplishing that?" I asked with an arched eyebrow, as I put the butt into the ashtray.

"Dancing." The butt of his cigarette went into the ashtray along side mine. Afterwards he all but pulled me off the couch when he took a hold of my hand.

"What if I don't want to dance?"  
>"Too bad. You're dancing." He stated then looked me up and down. I knew he was checking me out. I could just tell by the way his eyes moved.<p>

The purple and black corset top I wore, had a strap that went around the neck, turning it into a halter top. The black suede skirt sat low on my hips. Only stopping mid-thigh or so. The five inch, peep toed, black suede, purple and black lace heels matched the top perfectly. A pair of onyx colored diamond stud earrings filled my third earring hole, while a pair of medium purple stoned stud earrings filled the second piercing hole, and a pair of black wire hope earrings filled the bottom hole. The cartilage piercing in my left ear had a sixteen-gauge stainless steel hoop in it.

Marissa had did my makeup and added a few more things to the outfit. One of which was a round, purple stoned white gold ring. To which was placed on my left middle finger. The other thing was a light and dark purple amethyst stoned wrap bracelet. She had got a hold of me before hand when she knew what I was wearing, and did my makeup. There wasn't much to it really. Just the foundation and lip gloss. What she really went out on was the eye shadow.

There was a mix of dark and light purple that covered my lid and blended together perfectly. After using black eye liner on the bottom, she brushed a little of the purple eye shadow underneath my bottom lashes to outline my eyes. It was beautiful if I do say so myself. On the top she used black liquid eyeliner to make the outline a bit darker.

For my head full of thick hair, I kept it simple. I had used a large curling iron to make large, loose spirals. The blonde and pink highlights looked sweet with my natural chocolate brown hair, which went down to my shoulder blades. I had pulled all of it together the way you do when putting it up in a ponytail. With a twist I then put a banana clip in to hold it up. The curls then fell from the top to cover and hide the clip.

Adin, while still holding my hand, slid through the crowd towards the dance floor. When we got to where he wanted to dance, which was in the center of a bunch of other girls, he turned and pulled me to him. I crashed against his chest with a laugh escaping both our lips. While my right arm set on his shoulder, his hands landed on my hips pulling me closer to him. His finger tips felt amazing against the small patch of bare skin that they covered. As Jay-Z and Rihanna blasted through the speakers, we were pretty much grinding on each other.

The strange thing was that it didn't feel weird with Adin this close to me. Hell him grinding against me didn't feel weird either. I actually felt safe with him here with me. Now that was the weird part, only because I didn't even know him. After a good long while my legs started to hurt. I knew Adin wouldn't be able to hear me over the sound of the music, so I improvised a little. My arms slid around his neck bringing him closer to me. I could tell that he had a smile playing at his lips, while his hands slid from my hips down to my backside. With a firm squeeze he pulled me to him, still dancing to the music in the process.

I leaned in so my mouth was right near his ear, then spoke. "I'm goin' to the bar." With that I kissed him, then walked towards the bar.

_What the hell was that about Ky? You don't even know the guy and you're kissing him? Well it was just a peck. _I looked over my right shoulder to see Adin a little stunned and staring after me. He was speechless. With that a smile came to my face, as did his when he started to move towards me.

I got up to the bar, then hollered at the bartender. "Bre! I need two shot glasses and a bottle of the usual."

"Gotcha babe!"

I was dancing at the bar, moving my hips around and waiting on Bre to bring me my bottle, when I felt two hands on my lower stomach pull me back. Next thing I knew there was hot air tickling the left side of my neck.

"You know that was rude to get a guys hopes up then walk off right?" His nose running a line up the side of my neck.

Adin was hardly doing anything to me, but my insides were starting to heat up. Like a feather light touch of your lovers hand would do. I slid my left arm behind me and pulled his head down a little to meet my gaze.

"Now what hopes would you be speaking of?"

"This." His lips met mine again, and this time I all but melted. His pierced tongue slipped out, making me open my mouth to allow him entrance. As I did my left hand moved up a little to cup the back of his head and pull him in more.

I decided to have a little fun with Adin and see what he would do. While our tongues battled for dominance, I interlocked my right hand with his and pushed my backside against his growing member. A low growl got caught in his throat, as he pushed harder into me. Before things could get hotter, I broke the kiss . Blinking a couple of times first, I then looked up to see Adin smiling down at me. Those dimples coming out in the process. I couldn't help when a smile came to my face as well.

"I've made my mind up." He stated grabbing the two shot glasses and filling them with Jose Cuervo.

I looked up over my shoulder at him. His chest was still snug against my back, and it felt amazing. "What have you made your mind up about?" I asked taking the shot and downing it in no time.

"I'm moving back down here." He downed his shot and sat the glass beside mine.

"Why is that?" The question coming out while I filled the glasses up again, then downed the shot.

"'Cause for one I miss my family and I'm getting sick of Cali. The other is there's this girl that's an amazing kisser and a huge tease that I'd like to get to know better." He eyed me the whole time that he downed the shot. "Grab the bottle and glass then come with me."

"Where to?" I asked picking the bottle up in one hand and the shot glass in the other.

"Back to the couch."

When he turned, the heat that was radiating off him and keeping me all hot and bothered was gone. I followed right behind him. Not wanting to get lost, even though I knew this place like the back of my hand and better than he did. Once we were back where we started, I relaxed more. Adin had already took a seat on the couch, after setting his shot glass down on the table. I sat my glass and bottle down but couldn't find my cigarettes anywhere. Without thinking I bent over looking on the floor and gave a Adin a view of my bare backside in the process.

"Ky?" I could have sworn there was a groan after that.

"What?"

"What are you looking for?" I could hear him shifting on the couch.

"My cigarettes." I stood up then. Placing my hands on my hips I turned around trying to remember where I had put them.

"These?" He said holding a green and white box in his right hand.

"Yeah." I stalked closer to him and held out my hand. "Hand 'em over."

"No."

"No? What you mean no? You have your own."

"You have to earn 'em."

"And how am I suppose to do that?"

"You'll think of something."

I though about it for a second. He groaned when I pushed back against him earlier. I wonder what would happen if I played around with him? With the alcohol settling in my system, along with the pills I took earlier, my mind was kind of out there. Which was good right now because I wasn't thinking at all.

I walked around the table so I was right in front of Adin sitting on the couch. He was so relaxed at the moment that it was crazy. I stepped up between his legs, then leaned above him some, with my arms holding on to the back of the couch. I looked down at him then. His blue eyes sparkling the same way that his sisters did. But it looked like his were filled with hunger or lust.

"Did you like what you saw earlier?" I asked looking down at him.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

I ended up straddling him then. His hands resting on my thighs, while mine rested on his shoulders. With a little grinding against his member, I asked him again.

"Are you sure about that?" My right hand slowly moving down his chest.

"I think I may remember what you're talking about. But I'm not sure if its right."

"Tell me and I'll let you know."

"Well it could have been these." With his right hand he caught hold of my chin and pulled me down to him. He caught my lips with his then I opened up so his tongue could enter and have a little fun with mine.

This was crazy. Never before had I ever wanted someone's touch. Whether it be fingers and hands or lips like it was now. I was starting to get weak and couldn't keep myself off of him anymore. When I sat against him he let out a groan. Absentmindedly I pulled his hand up underneath the skirt and let it go. I needed to have his hands against my bare skin.

Of course he did what I thought he would do. His rough hands made it to the bare skin of my backside, a flex of his hands then a squeeze.


	12. Wedding Preparations

**Chapter 11 – Wedding Preparations**  
><strong>POV: Rose<strong>

* * *

><p><span><strong>- Ten Months Later -<strong>

The past ten months had been crazy. The Halloween/Birthday party that the guys threw for me went very well. Matt and the others ended up staying the night then hanging with Emmett and I for the following two weeks. We had gone to pretty much every place that I had gotten tickets to. Getting drunk and acting crazy with my family was one thing that I had missed. But for them two weeks it was like nothing had changed. Just like we were younger, acting crazy and cutting up, just acting like ourselves with no one to stop us.

I gave daddy the news that Emmett and I were dating. He was mad but got over it. I later told him that we were getting married. There for a while he didn't want to talk to me. Every phone call I made to him, he would ignore. But I've slowly gotten him to come back around. Well at least act like the dad that I use to know.

Prom had come and gone. To which was a fun filled event. Seeing my little gang of friends doing the _Wop _ and _Wobble_ that is one thing I will never forget. Emmett had let me pick which car we wanted to take that night since I didn't want to roll up in a limo like everyone else. So I ended up picking the Lambo. Just the look on some of the people's faces when we pulled up was priceless. Like Royce. He kept his distance though. To which I was grateful for.

Then there was graduation. I was so glad to be out of that place. Emmett was also, but that was just because he wanted me to stay at home in his bed all day. Which I have done most of the time. Alice threw this huge graduation party at their house instead of Emmett's. She pretty much invited the whole school, except for Royce, Jessica and his boys. I was so thankful for that. I didn't want my memory of graduation to be ruined because of them.

I was asleep when I heard something buzzing. _I'm not in school anymore. So why is this thing going off?_ With a slap of my hand I silenced the annoying sound of the alarm clock. Five seconds later my phone was ringing. The chorus of _Shepherd of Fire_ from none other than my family, started to play. With my face still in the pillow my hand searched for the phone. When I got a hold of it I answered with a groggy voice.

"Hello?" I said with my face never coming out of the pillow.  
>"Rose! Get out of that bed right now!"<p>

With a jolt I sat up. "Syn? What's wrong?" Worry showing all over my face.

"You're getting married today dumb ass. Get up! Michelle and Val are meeting up with Emmett real quick then they're headed over there to get ready."

_DAMNIT! I forgot about that_. I did a face plant into my palm and was silent.

"You forgot didn't you?"  
>"Yes Syn! I forgot." He let out a laugh and I could just see him shaking his head back and forth. "What are you laughing at?"<br>"Just realizing how many of my genes really run through you. I did the same thing when I got married."  
>"Oh well thanks. I love you too jackass. Did you give that thing to Emmett?"<br>"That box? Not yet you want me to give it to him now?"  
>"Yeah."<p>

I put the phone on speaker as my bedroom door opened up. Michelle and Val came walking in. Alice, Bella and some others behind them, including two of the photographers. Yes two of them. Emmett let me hire five all together. That way I would have a bunch of pictures and all of them from different angles and stuff. Running a hand through my messy hair while waiting for someone to talk to me on the other end of the phone. Lisa, one of the photographers got the idea to take a few pictures while I was still in the bed.

"Here babe. Em got this for you." Michelle said sitting on the bed beside me.

With an outstretched hand she held a white and green cup from Starbucks. 'Bride' was written on the side and when I looked at the others they all had one too. _God I love him_. Emmett just knew how to make my day better.

"Thanks Chel." I stated taking the cup from her and taking a sip. _Yup! That's just what I needed_.

Emmett's voice came through the speaker of the phone then, scaring me a little. Just for the simple fact that I wasn't expecting it.

"Rosalie Lillian Hale!"  
>"Damn Em. Did you really have to use my full name?"<br>"Well yeah…I think…maybe…I don't know! When did you do that?"  
>"Oh! I see Syn gave you my present."<br>"Yeah. Now when did you do that?"  
>"Um a while back. I went by myself and done it. What don't like it?"<br>"No I love it. But, who else has seen these?"  
>"No one."<br>"Are you sure? Gates is over here with a smirk on his face. So is Matt."

I just had to laugh. Matt and Syn knew me too well. "They haven't seen it. But they know what it is. Michelle did it for Syn when they got married. That's where I got the idea from." I stated giving her a little push with my shoulder into hers as we both smiled.

"Are you sure?"  
>"Yes Emmett. Now go get ready. Look in the bottom drawer in the fridge real quick though."<br>"'Kay. Hold on."

After a few minutes I could hear the door to the fridge being opened.

"Why are all these drinks in here? Hold on….Rose where'd you put the booze?"

I had to laugh. He knew I liked hiding stuff and making him find it. But I couldn't make him look all morning for it or else he wouldn't get ready.

"It's in the freezer. Just don't drink it all. I don't want all of y'all drunk at the wedding. You're okay it's mainly the others."  
>"Hey I don't drink that much." Matt was hollering into the phone.<br>"Me either." and that would be Syn.

"Brian Elwin Haner Junior!" Michelle started, "I know how you get when you're drunk. If you so much as mess this wedding up, just the slightest bit, then you'll be cut off for over a month."

"Cut off from what?"  
>"What do you think?"<br>"Seriously Chel? Both?"  
>"Yes both."<br>"Well can I at least have a little?"  
>"Yes just not the whole bottle. That's it though."<p>

"Just until after the wedding." I had to add. "After that then I don't care how drunk you get. I just don't want you breaking anything like you do when you go on tour. Plus remember daddy is going to be there."

"Yeah yeah. So I got to act all nice and sober around him."  
>"No not really. Just be somewhat sober."<br>"Fine."  
>"Just be glad you don't have to wear a full on tux bud."<br>"I know, and I thank you very much for that."  
>"Welcome. Now go get ready. And give Emmett the phone back."<br>"Alright. Love you and see you in awhile."  
>"Love you too." I took the phone off speaker and waited for Em to get back on.<p>

"What's up babe?"  
>"Nothing I was going to thank you for getting my coffee."<br>"No problem. I knew you would probably kill someone this morning and thought you would need it."

"You got that right. Now go get ready and really. Don't drink all of that please? I want some later."

"I hid some for you. It's in the top drawer of my dresser in the closet."

"Okay. I really love you now. But seriously go get ready. Has the other photographers got there yet?"

"Yeah. Mike and Wayne came in with the guys. They've been taking pictures of me all morning. Along with the other guys. Did we really need to get five photographers though?"

"Yes. I want a bunch of pictures and I don't want them all the same like every other photographer. Now go get ready. I'll see you in a few hours."

"'Kay. I love you babe."  
>"Love you too babe. Bye."<br>"Bye."

Before we started to get ready I had to give everyone their things. I had fixed up a duffle bag full of things for my girls. Some of them they would need for the wedding and some of them they wouldn't. But it was the thought for them being in and helping with the wedding. I looked at all the girls after I got off the phone with Emmett.

"Alright. Before we start to get ready, I need to give you guys something. Alice and Bella can you help me get them please?"

"Yeah. What are we getting?" Bella asked getting up off the bed.

"You'll see in a minute." I said walking towards the bathroom. Once I was in the walk-in closet I grabbed a few of the black duffle bags then turned around. "Grab the rest of them then come on so we can get ready."

They did and followed me back out to the bedroom. All the girls were sitting on the bed and waiting. When Alice and Bella dropped the rest of the bags then took a seat, I started to talk.

"Emmett and I wanted to say thank you for helping us. Not just for being in the wedding, but for helping us with everything else." I looked at all of them with a smile planted on my face. "Some of you I've known since I was little and grew up with me being stupid half the time. Val and Chel, I've known you both since Matt and Syn started dating you. Even then I considered you as my sisters and part of my family.

Gena, Lacy and Kimberley. I haven't known you for the same amount of time that I have Val and Chel, but I still consider you part of my family. Even though we're not blood, I you're my sisters. You've all picked a guy that makes you happy, and can make you laugh when you've been crying. Johnny and Zacky may not be blood related to me. But I still consider then family. They're there when you need them, and that's what family does.

Arin hasn't been with the band as long as the others, but he's still family too. He's taken up for me when I needed it and I'm thankful that he has. I know that you girls will have my back when I need it. And in return I'll have yours.

Alice and Bella. I've known you girls since the beginning of high school. You've been the ones to pick me up when I've had things going on at home. You've made me laugh when I really didn't want to. You've had my back also when I've needed you. I'm glad that I have such good friends like you. If my sister was still alive I know she would have turned out just like you Alice. But, she's in a better place right now and she's with mom.

Esme I can't forget you. Ever since the first time that I came over with Alice, you've been like my mom. I'm so thankful for that. You've been there when there were things that I wasn't able to talk about with Alice or Bella. You've given me advice on things when I've needed them, and you've scolded me when I did something wrong. Even though my biological mom is gone, she sent me another to put in her place for me. Daddy wasn't always there for me when I needed him and you were. So thank you.

Now with that being said I give you these bags from me and Emmett. Some of the things in here are for the wedding. The others are just a thank you. So," I picked up one of the bags and looked at the name. "Alice this is yours. Don't open them yet. Wait until I tell you." I kept on doing that until everyone had their bags. "Alright guys go ahead and open them."

I sat on the bed with everyone else as Lisa and April, the photographers, took pictures of everyone's reactions.

Inside the black duffle bag was a manicure kit in a zip up case that looked like a flip flop. There was also a pink camouflage flask with the person's name on it. A black travel bag with two clear pouches and zipper so you could see what was inside, the bottom part was a larger compartment to add more things. A smaller black cosmetic case with the person's initial embroidered in the bottom right corner. A silk roll up case for jewelry when you traveled with the persons initials also embroidered on the front in the right. A larger cosmetic case with a handle that was black and pink with a round pink button on the front with the person's initial in it. There was also a mesh beach bag in either pink, blue or brown with the person's name on it. A frame that said 'Bridesmaid' written on the top in pink, with other words written around the rest of it in pink and a light orange color. It also included the person's name and year underneath it. A pair of black flip flops with the person's name written on the strap. A travel mug in either pink, brown or black with the initials on the front. A larger tote bag in either a dark or light pink, black or brown with a swirl design and their name embroidered on it. Another in black and could double as a purse with their initials on it in pink inside a circle.

A makeup brush kit from Victoria's Secret. A wedding day survival kit. Everything from a travel size hair spray, tooth brush and tooth paste, deodorant, tampons, Advil, lint roller, sewing kit, nail glue, compact hair brush and other things were put inside a hard silver carrying case. There was a tumbler cup where the top screwed on and had a plastic straw to be reused. On one side I had the person that made them put a black dress, while on the other in purple was the person's name.

A purple silk robe with the person's name on the back in crystals was also stuffed inside. Along with a few boxes that contained jewelry. One was an oval purple stoned necklace. Clear diamonds surrounded the stone while it hung on a white gold chain. There were a set of purple stud earrings along with a pair of black, three tier diamond earrings. Round purple beads made up a bracelet. While there was another one with three stackable, white gold rings. Two in purple for the top and bottom, while the one in the middle was black. Another ring with a square purple stone surrounded by white diamonds. They were then surrounded by black diamonds as well as the band itself.

"Rose you didn't have to get all of this stuff." Kimberley said looking at me from the bed.

"I know. But we wanted to. So take it. Now time to get ready. Alice you're doing our hair right?"

"Yeah and makeup."  
>"Alright so who's going first?"<br>"You go ahead and get a shower. You're going to take the longest to get ready."

"'Kay. Emmett said that he had a stash of booze hid for me. But if ya'll want some that's fine. I'll get it when I get out."

"It's ten in the morning. You don't need to be drinking yet." Alice started on me.

"Oh hush. It's to clear my head and make sure that I don't get the jitters to run away."  
>"Okay. But you're not drinking that much."<p>

"Whatever. I'm going to take a shower. There's fruit salad and some stuff in the kitchen to eat if you're hungry guys. Just make yourself at home."

With that I was off to the shower. I grabbed the white silk robe out of the closet that was hanging on the hook with my wedding dress. After showering and drying off, I threw on a pair of black boy shorts and the robe then hollered out for Alice.

While Alice worked on drying, curling and pinning my hair up the others got a shower. The entire time the photographers were taking pictures of us getting ready. They had taken my dress into another room with my shoes and took pictures of them together. Apparently when Val and Michelle met up with Emmett this morning they had taken my shoes without me knowing and had him write a message on the bottom of them.

It said 'Rose, You're my friend, you're my love and my life. I can't wait to make you my wife! Love, Em'. It was cute. I just want to know which one of the girls came up with that little idea.

Hours later when everyone was fixed up with their hair and make up, while we were still in our robes and flip flops, we went into the closet where all of our dresses were hanging up. Mine being in the middle and on either side were different styles of black dresses.

I took the girls shopping with me after I had picked out what color I wanted to do the wedding in, and let them pick their dresses. Val's was spaghetti strapped and hugged her curves as it went down to mid thigh. Michelle's also hugged her curves and went to mid thigh, but the straps were thicker and had a v-neck. Lacy had picked one that hugged her curves as well. Going to mid thigh it was a rounded neck line with short sleeves. A cut in the sleeve made the dress have straps and showed her shoulders then started the sleeve.

Gena picked one that was strapless. It hugged tightly up top then at the waist it flowed out but went to just above the knee. Kimberley had got a strapless one also. Like Gena's it clung tightly from waist up then flowed out and stopped right above the knee. Alice was the last one to get a strapless. Much like the two before it was tight around the chest the flowed out down to above her knee. On the front in the middle there was a strip that was black fabric but ha a flower pattern to it with roses.

Bella's was the last one. She picked one that had a rounded neck line, with straps that was about the width of three fingers. It clung to the top half then flowed out from the waist down to above the knee. I picked a pair of black suede heels to go with the dresses. The heel and bottom were black suede while the rest was purple fabric. Overlaying the purple was a black lace with a flower design.

Esme's dress was different than the rest. It was still black, with the sleeves going down to just below the elbow. The collar started at her shoulders and went down into a 'V' shape. While the skirt itself started at the waist and flowed out to below the knees. A simple pair of black heeled pumps finished it off

My dress was cute if I do say so myself. It was actually a two-in-one dress. Which means that it was the wedding dress, but you could take the bottom layer, that went to the floor and puffed out, off to make it a cocktail dress. The top was a corset type and strapless. Right between the boobs was a design in silver and clear rhinestones. It fit snuggly down to the very top of the thighs, then had three layers of ruffles. The bottom two came off to make the other dress and end it above the knee.

Val and Alice helped me get all my stuff on, which included a seamless bridal bustier. It was pretty much a corset but you wouldn't be able to see it under the dress. I had all the girls wear one, that way they wouldn't have to deal with bras and it would help keep the shape for the dresses. I changed out of the shorts and put on a pair of white bikini style underwear.

With a lot of help from the others I got into the dress. Esme laced me up in the back when the top half was on. The bottom half I just stepped into and pulled up under the top half. When that was on I went to put on the jewelry. I did everything to match with the wedding colors, so black, purple and white.

I wore the Open Hearts necklace that Emmett had gotten me, along with the purple rectangular stone ring daddy had gotten me. I wore a pair of black pearl studs in my third earring hole, the same purple stone studs that I got for the girls in the second hole, along with the black diamond, three tier earrings that they wore too. A purple beaded wish bracelet finished it off.

Alice had did purple eye shadow to mix it up a little this time. When all of that was on, the girls were mainly done getting ready. I double checked my nails to make sure they were good. We had went yesterday and did the manicure and pedicure thing. All the girls had gotten white French tips while I did the same but had a black line to separate the white and pink from my nail. Esme helped put the black lace and purple ribbon garters on when she was done. The last thing to go on was the shoes. They were white with a strap going over the top of the toes that had clear rhinestones on them. There was another strap that went over the middle of the foot, crossed at the ankle then tied in the back that was made of a piece of whit satin fabric.

Before Lisa and April could take pictures of us, I grabbed my tumbler cup from my dresser and headed to Emmett's. Grabbing the bottle out of the top drawer, I made my way to the kitchen with both in hand. I was wrong about them not getting any pictures. Because they did. I just laughed as I made it to the kitchen, grabbing the jug of orange juice and fruit salad then a fork. I was hungry and a little nervous, so this should help some. When the screwdriver was mixed I stashed the bottle in the freezer then went to town eating.

Not that long afterwards daddy walked in. Lisa was there to take pictures of his reaction while April was taking pictures of the others.

"Daddy. What are you doing here? You're suppose to be over there with the boys."  
>"I just left from over there. They're all done and sitting around watching TV."<br>"Of course they would be." I walked over and gave him a hug and kiss on the cheek. "Thank you."

"For what?"  
>"Talking to me again and doing this. If you wouldn't have come around I would have had someone else walk me down the aisle. But I wanted it to be you."<p>

"I know I messed up. I shouldn't have acted the way I did. You're my only baby girl and I realized that I had been waiting for this day. I just didn't think it would be this soon. Can you forgive me for being such an ass?"

"Yes. I already have."

With that he kissed the top of my head. I grabbed onto his jacket near his waist. This was what I missed the most. Just him being my dad and loving. When he pulled back and looked down at me, I never let go of him.

"Did I tell you how beautiful you look?"  
>"No."<br>"Well you look stunning…and so much like your mother."

"I know daddy."

"I don't know if I can let you do this."  
>"Why is that?"<br>"I don't want to loose my baby again."

"You're not going to loose your baby. I'll still be here. Just in a different house and with a different last name."

"You really love him don't you?"

"Yes. It's like when mom was alive. How much you loved her and showed it. I remember the way you two acted when you were around each other. That's the way it is with Emmett."

"If he hurts you…"

I had to stop him before he said something stupid. "He's not going to hurt me daddy. Plus if he does you're not the only one that will get a hold of him. Brian and Matt, along with the others, will probably beat you to it. But you don't have anything to worry about. I promise."

"Okay. You aren't getting cold feet are you? You don't look like it."  
>"Not just some pre-wedding jitters."<p>

"Good time for a drink."

"I'm already ahead of you." I stated grabbing my cup from the counter and shaking it a little. "You want some? You look like you need it more than I do."

"You know you're not old enough to drink."

"That never stopped me before. Plus I know that you drink because I found your stash one night when you was out of town."

"I should beat your ass young lady." With a sigh he added, "where is it?"

A smile played on my face. "In the freezer. There's a cup in the dish washer on the top rack."

With that he walked off to fix his up as Alice came walking in. "Rose, April was wanting to get a few pictures of you with the bridesmaids before the wedding." Her head turned when she heard the dish washer door being shut. "Oh! Hey Mr. Hale."

He looked over his shoulder as he opened the fridge and grabbed the orange juice. "Alice now you know I don't like being called that. It makes me feel really old."

"Sorry. Hey Richard. How are you doing?"

A smile came to his face as he shut the door. "I'm fine. I could be better if my daughter wasn't getting married but I can't stop that from happening. But luckily I've got a little help from the vodka bottle." The last part he said while holding up his glass then taking a sip.

"Just don't drink too much. Rose has already got onto the guys for the same thing. I don't want to see that happen to you."

"Well thank you for your concern Alice. Yet, I think I will be just fine."

I couldn't help to roll my eyes. "Daddy there's some food in the fridge if you want something to eat. I'm doing the same thing when I get done with these pictures because I know I won't be able to eat after the wedding." I looked to Alice as I grabbed my cup and walked towards her. "Alright missy. Lets go get this done."

Two hours later we were pulling up to the back of the church. After sneaking in through the back door, we made way down to one of the rooms to wait. Daddy went over to check the guys and make sure they were okay. While I was sitting down, still drinking from my cup, Matt and Syn snuck in. I just about spewed what was in my mouth out all over my dress.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"Well apparently you're getting married and we're part of it." Matt said walking beside Syn over to me.

Using a stray napkin, I stood up and wiped what had come out of my mouth off of me.

"I know I'm getting married dummy. What I meant was what are you doing over here? You're suppose to be over there with Emmett."

"That's the thing. He's wanting to see you."  
>"For what?"<br>"How am I suppose to know? He didn't tell us."

"He's not suppose to see me." I waited a while. "What the hell. It's my wedding I'm doing what I want. Just don't tell the girls okay?"

"Got it…and Rose."  
>"Yeah Matt."<br>"You look beautiful."

With that he gave me a hug. "Don't make me cry y'all. I can't mess this face up or Alice will kill me." I lifted my head from his neck and looked to Syn from his shoulder. "What are you waiting for an invitation? Come here." With an eye roll me stood beside me and moved in for a group hug. "I love you guys. You know that right?"

"Yeah. We know babe, and love you too."

I looked up to Matt as he talked. When he was done I gave him a kiss on the cheek. Along with Syn. "Thanks for being here. I know you probably had to stop a few of the tour dates for this."

"Actually we didn't. Plus you know that we would have done anything to be here. You're family babe. Always will be."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay guys, let me know what you think. I really need some reviews for this story if you want me to keep<br>going with it. I've got some more to write. But, if I don't think that anyone wants to keep reading  
>then I'm just not going to finish it. And I'm pretty sure you guys want to know what's going to happen.<br>So leave the loving! Kay?**

**~KoD~**


	13. Wedding Bells

**Chapter 12 - Wedding Bells  
>POV: Emmett<strong>

* * *

><p>Today was D-day. After waiting this long, I was ready to make Rosalie my wife. Not just by doing the human wedding, but also the blood bond. We had talked about when we wanted to do it, and decided that after the wedding on the honeymoon would do. At the moment I was a little tipsy. Not very much, considering that vampires have a different reaction to alcohol than humans. Where it wouldn't take them as much and they would start to feel the effects, vampires took way more. Yes we could get drunk. But it would take about four times as much for us as it does them.<p>

The guys kept their words and didn't drink as much as they did while we were on 'vacation'. I could still tell that they were feeling something though. I was standing in front of the mirror trying to fix my tie when Rosalie's father, Richard, came walking in. I looked at him though the mirror then spoke.

"Hi Mr. Hale."

"Emmett you're about to be my son-in-law. You can call me Richard you know." He stated walking up beside me. Looking me in the eyes the entire time and waiting for an answer.

"Sorry, Richard."

"It's okay." He must have been watching me try to fix this damn tie, because he spoke up as my hands fumbled with the silk fabric. "Turn around and let me help you. You look like you're about to loose it."

"It kind of feels like it. I mean…" Mike, one of the photographers, came over and started taking pictures of Richard and I. I just tried to ignore them and go about with what I was doing. Letting them get pictures of whatever they wanted. "…how did you do it when you got married to Lillian? Weren't you nervous?"

As Richard worked fixing the tie, he spoke and told me about when he got married. "Yes I was nervous. I mean I was a little older than you two are now, but that never matters. Everyone at some point during their wedding gets nervous. You're always thinking something. Like 'what if she doesn't show up?' or 'does she really want to do this? To be with me and start a family?'. I was thinking of all the things that would go wrong. But the only thing that got me through it was remembering who I was tying myself to by doing that.

Lillian and I had been through so much in the time that we had known each other. She really was my soul mate. I had known that since the first day that I saw her. There was just something that only I knew was telling me, 'that's the one you'll spend the rest of your life with.' I was so happy to see her walk down that aisle on her fathers arm that day."

A smile came to his face and his eyes and hands stilled. Like he was off in another world. Or trying to remember a happy memory from long ago.

"The first time they opened those doors and she walked out in that dress, I knew that everything would be okay. I had blocked everyone else out of my mind so I couldn't hear them talking. It was just Lillian and I at that moment. Her eyes shined so brightly with the blue and golden flecks around the edges. Her smile when we saw each other was the same as the first time I had kissed her. So bright and vibrant. She could light the whole room with just her smile."

There was silence for a few seconds, then his eyes blinked and focused on me. A smile coming back to his face, as he finished up with the purple silk tie.

"There. All done. The only thing I can really tell you is to do what I did. Block everyone else out so it's just you and Rosalie. Trust me. When you see her that is what's going to happen anyways."

"You think so?"  
>"I know so."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>POV: Rosalie<strong>

I had tried to sneak and see Emmett before the wedding. But Alice stopped me. I didn't have that much longer before the ceremony began, so I guess I could hold out a little bit longer. I was getting a little nervous and everyone could tell.

"Rose you need to cool down a bit. For real."

"Alice I can't. I've tried. I don't know what to do." I said falling back on one of the chairs in the large room.

"I got this Alice. Go get the girls ready. It's about time to start."

"Zacky are you sure?"

"Yes now go." He stated with a shove into the hallway and closing the door behind him. Walking back over he looked at me. "How much did you drink while you were getting ready?"

"Not much why?"

"'Cause you need more. How do you think we do most of our shows?"  
>"I don't know."<br>"We get drunk on stage."  
>"Do you really think that me drinking more is going to help with this?"<p>

"Yes. The more alcohol in your system means the less you worry about how you act or what's really going on around you."

"Well the rest of mine is at the house. I don't have any in my purse."

"I've got this." Pulling his phone from his jean pocket he called someone on the phone. "Hey. You got any more booze on you?…Yeah I need it…Not for me. Rose….Just bring the damn bottle over here."

"Who was that?"

"Johnny. Him and Syn always have some on them."

Ten minutes later I had downed one of the small bottles of vodka that Johnny had. Alice was lining us up to get ready to walk down the aisle. First was Arin and Kimberley, then Johnny and Lacy. After them it was Zacky and Gena, Alice and Jasper then Bella and Edward. The last ones were Matt and Val along with Syn and Michelle.

I didn't want the guys to be uncomfortable so I let Emmett help me decide what they would wear. A white long sleeve dress shirt that they tucked into a pair of dark blue jeans. A black waistcoat to make it somewhat formal, paired with a medium purple silk tie, black with silver pyramid belt and pair of black shoes with white bottoms from Shaun White's shoe line. The boutonnieres they wore consisted of a single purple rose with black leaves behind it. A small silver rose was connected and it was all held together with a piece of black and purple mesh ribbon.

Unlike the girls bouquets of purple silk flowers, black feathers and black leaves, mine consisted of black, white and purple silk roses. The black roses had a small rhinestone glued to the middle of them. I had found a thing online that you put a charm on your bouquet with the person's picture inside that had pasted away. So I did. One with my mom and sister, the other with a picture of Rev and me from a while back.

The double doors shut after Syn and Michelle walked out. Daddy pulled me in front of them so I was on his left side and took my arm in his. Giving my hand a squeeze he spoke.

"You ready sweet pea?"  
>"Not really."<br>"You can do this. Remember it runs in your blood." I couldn't help to laugh at that. "What's so funny?"

"Brian told me that too when I went to one of their shows and played with them. "

"I still can't believe that you have them in your wedding."

"They're family daddy. Plus I wanted them to be. All of them. You know how much I love spending time with them. Even when I was little."

"Yeah I remember. You were always over there at your aunts house when they were playing in the garage. How you listened to that music is still beyond me."

"I love it. Like you said, it runs in my blood."

"I guess so."

"Alright let's get this over with."

I heard the wedding march start then moments later I was standing in front of Emmett, with my dad saying 'I do' then moving my hand. _How did that happen? I don't remember walking down the aisle or anything._ My heart was pounding so hard it felt like it was going to come out of my chest. Handing my bouquet off to Michelle, I then walked up the few steps and waited while holding both Emmett's hands.

Everything was such a blur. One moment we were standing there listening to the pastor, the next they were playing _I do_ by_ 98 Degrees_. Then it was time for vows. We had decided to do our own instead of the traditional ones.

"Before Emmett and Rosalie say their vows they would like you to also make a vow." Pastor Allen looked out to everyone. "So I ask that you all raise your right hand and repeat after me;

I vow to Em and Rose to have a great time and enjoy their special day,  
>will eat all their food and drink all their booze.<br>I will introduce myself to people I don't know,  
>I will bust-a-move on the dance floor and I will have fun and celebrate!"<p>

I had to laugh as everyone including Syn and Matt vowed to have fun. Then it was Emmett's turn for his.

"Rose,  
>I feel like everything in my life has led me to you.<br>My choices, my heartbreaks, my regrets. Everything.  
>And when we're together, my past seems worth it.<br>Because if I had done one thing differently, I might never have met you.  
>So with that being said I vow to be the shoulder you need to cry on when you need it.<br>I vow to lend an ear to listen. Even if it's something so stupid I know wont work.  
>I vow to be there to make you laugh when you're down.<br>To kill all the spiders since I know how much you hate them. Plus to take care of and let the dog out.  
>Even though most of the time you know I'll forget.<br>But most of all I vow to take you as my wife and to be there in the good times and the bad."

Of course he would put something in there about the spiders. Oh how I hate those things. Then it was my turn.

"Em,  
>I take you to be my best friend, my faithful partner, and my one true love.<br>I promise to encourage you and inspire you and to love you truly through good times and bad.  
>I will forever be there to laugh with you, to lift you up when you are down and to love you unconditionally through all of our adventures in life together.<br>I promise to comfort you in times of sorrow, including rough Jaguar, Braves and Laker seasons.  
>I promise to always listen to what you have to say, even when we don't see eye to eye, and to remember love is saying 'I feel differently' instead of 'you're wrong'.<br>I promise to cuss loudly at our video game sessions. And I hereby promise to resist the urge to beat your ass when you are difficult to get out of bed.  
>But most of all I take you as you are, with the weird, musical, romantic and sensitive sides to be my husband."<p>

With a laugh from everyone, a smile played at both our faces. Pastor Allen laughed with everyone else, then started.

"Alright, Alright. Rings?" I took mine from Michelle as Emmett took his from Syn. Pastor Allen looked to Emmett first. "Emmett. Do you take Rosalie to be your wife, to have and to hold from this day forward for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish until death or zombies do you part?"

"I do." He laughed out as he slid the ring on my left ring finger. The middle was clear square diamonds that went all the way around the band. The top and bottom also had clear diamonds going all the way around. But they were small round ones. It went well with my engagement ring.

Pastor Allen turned to me next. "Rosalie. Do you take Emmett to be your husband, to have and to hold from this day forward for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish until death or zombies do you part?"

"I do." With that I slid the simple white gold band with small black diamonds going around the middle on his left ring finger.

"By the state of Washington, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Kiss the bride already." He said shutting his bible.

With a tug from Emmett, I was against his chest and kissing him. With my eyes closed, I felt him dip me back then a smack of hands. A smile coming to the surface as I kissed him back. A few moments later I was being pulled back upright, then the lip lock was over.

"Ladies and gentlemen Mr. and Mrs. McCarty."

As I took my bouquet back from Michelle _This Instant _started playing through the speakers. I jerked my head to look at Emmett.

"Did you really have them play this?"

"Yeah. Thought we'd have a little fun going back down the aisle."

With a shrug I answered. "Alright."

Needless to say, we had fun dancing down back down the aisle. I think the others did too.

After everyone, except the wedding part was on their way to the club that Emmett had rented we went back out to have pictures taken. Forty-five minutes later Syn and everyone headed over to the club, while Lisa and April stayed back to take some of just Emmett and I. Thirty minutes later we were finally able to head over where everyone else was.

Right when we walked in the music was playing, but this dress had to go. I pulled Emmett to a stop in front of everyone.

"What's the matter?"  
>"This dress has to go."<br>"Babe you can't get naked in front of everyone."  
>"Dummy, the bottom comes off. Help me."<p>

Bending over and pulling at the bottom two layers of the dress, they started to give way. Falling to a pool at my feet Em helped me step out of the pool of fabric. With a toss it was in the corner of on the floor.

"Rose you're not suppose to strip in front of everyone. You do that on the honeymoon." Matt yelled out.

"Better?"  
>"Much. Let's go." I looked up at Matt. "And you shut up. You try walking around in heels and all that fabric hanging off you. You'd be doing the same thing bud."<p>

"I'm joking babe. Cool it a bit. Here. Drink this." He said pushing a mason jar with black liquid to me and one to Emmett.

"What is this?"

"Greatful Dead. Now drink."

The rest of the reception went well. Everyone had fun dancing, and I didn't make my guys sing any songs for me. I wanted them to have fun. We pretty much got drunk while we were there. Well everyone except for Alice, Emmett and the other vampires that were there. They just got tipsy.

Just like the ceremony, we wanted people to have fun. So we ended up getting a whole bunch of different foods and sweets. Everything from meatballs, sandwiches, and chicken tenders to cupcakes, cotton candy and different bars to make your own sweets.

One of which was an ice cream bar. In pint mason jars we had put two large scoops of vanilla ice cream. Then there were bowls of different things to put inside. Such as chocolate chips and syrup, to pieces of fruit, gummy bears and candy pieces. Another one was a smores bar where people could make their own smores. The last one was with apple slices. Adding either chocolate syrup, caramel, marshmallows, and or chocolate chips. Even though there was a few pans that already had them made up with everything on them.

There was chocolate cupcakes with white roses on top. Along with the somewhat regular wedding cake. Instead of having the three or four tier wedding cake we had the top which is what Emmett and I would keep for our anniversary. The rest of it was cubes of cake wrapped in white fondant with a black blow going around it.

When all the toasts, bouquet toss and garter toss, to which Emmett put around a football, cutting the cake and stuffing some into Emmett's face was over, it was time to leave. We didn't get to eat that much so I had Alice pile some food into bowls, and send the purple and black polka dot cake home with us. She had put those, along with the bottom of my dress into the Lambo before we headed out.

While everyone went outside with their push pops full of confetti, Emmett and I waited a few minutes.

"Well Mrs. McCarty," he started while pulling me to him, "you ready to go?"  
>"Yeah. We don't have to leave out tonight do we?"<br>"No we're leaving in the morning."

"Good. I just want to go home, strip, soak in the bathtub and eat. I'm freaking starving."  
>"Same here babe. Let's go."<p>

With that we walked out. Pretty much running to the Lambo and getting plastered with confetti. Once we were at the car, Emmett opened the door, only to be hit by a bunch of balloons in black and purple that flew out. After Em jumped in behind the driver seat, we were off and headed to the house. There was a tub to soak in and huge bed calling to my aching body.

"So Mr. McCarty," I started while setting my left hand on top of his right one that was shifting gears, "what should we do when we get home?"

"I'm eating and getting in the tub. You want to join me?"

"Well I guess I could."

A smirk came to his face, showing the slightest bit of the dimples that was underneath. Gunning the car forward, we headed to the house weaving in and out of traffic. Once at the house, the car got parked and I was jumping out running to the door. I didn't get very far before Emmett picked me up bridal style and carried me across the threshold. Racing to the bed and throwing me down, I looked up at him.

"What happened to eating?"  
>"Oh I'm going to eat. But it's not going to be food just yet."<br>"Well go get the food out of the car first. I want some later."

Like lightening he was out the door, then pushing me back onto the bed.


End file.
